Un amor para siempre
by LunitaEmo-Granger
Summary: Tras un supuesto engaño por parte de su novio Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger se va de Londres. Antes de irse ella sabe que está embarazada. Y seis años después, por cuestiones de trabajo, tiene que regresar. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se reencuentre con Ron? ¿Cuando se entere de la existencia de su hija? ¿Su amor seguirá intacto después de tantos años?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Algunos personajes nuevos pertenecen a la autora.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Prólogo. **

La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana, de vez en cuando se oía un trueno a la distancia. El cielo estaba nublado, era imposible ver las estrellas, tan solo se veían las nubes grises. Pasaban ya de las once de la noche y Hermione Granger se encontraba recostada en su cama, tratando de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo. Pero no podía, después de la noticia que le había dado el director del instituto en el que trabajaba (desde hacía poco más de cinco años). Habían inaugurado un nuevo instituto en Londres y ella había sido trasferida y ahora tendría que mudarse nuevamente a Londres para ocupar su cargo de profesora de Literatura y Matemáticas.

—¿Por qué? Cuando ya estaba bien aquí, ¿por qué tengo que volver? —se preguntó en voz alta, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Hacía poco más de seis años que había llegado a Australia, escapando de la decepción amorosa que había sufrido. Y una vez más el recuerdo se le vino a la mente...

_Una castaña estaba sentada en una cafetería esperando a que llegara su mejor amiga y cuñada Ginny Weasley. Ginny era un año menor que Hermione, sin embargo, Ginny estaba casada con Harry Potter el mejor amigo de Hermione y también mejor amigo del novio de Hermione, Ron Weasley. Ginny y Harry ya tenían dos años de casados y tenían un niño de un año y medio, el pequeño James Sirius. Se habían casado cuando Ginny cumplió los 19 años y Harry tenía 20. Hermione volteó hacia la entrada de la cafetería y por ella vio entrar a la pelirroja con el pequeño pelinegro en brazos._

_—¡Disculpa Hermione! —se disculpó Ginny sentándose frente a la castaña —Pero el pequeño James..._

_—No te preocupes Gin —dijo Hermione sonriendo —¡Hola, James!_

_El pequeño sonrió a modo de respuesta._

_—¿Cómo estás Ginny? —preguntó, luego, Hermione._

_—Bien, gracias. Aunque James es muy travieso —dijo Ginny mirando al pequeño que se movía de un lado al otro —. Y tú, ¿cómo has estado?_

_—Muy bien, ahora que ya terminé la carrera de literatura me tomaré unas vacaciones antes de inscribirme a la facultad._

_—A mí me gustaría estudiar comunicación —dijo Ginny —. Ahora que James ha crecido, mamá se ha ofrecido a cuidarlo, pero... —Ginny se calló._

_—¿Pasa algo, Ginny? —preguntó Hermione, comenzando a preocuparse._

_—No, nada malo —se apresuró a decir Ginny, nerviosa —. Pero... creo que... estoy embarazada._

_—¿En serio, Gin? —Hermione sonrió._

_—Sí, aún no estoy segura. Tengo dos meses de retraso y he tenido mareos y ascos —dijo Ginny sonriendo._

_—¿Le has dicho a Harry?_

_—No. Quiero estar segura primero —Ginny miró a su pequeño, que se había entretenido con una pequeña pelota —, pero sería maravilloso tener otro bebé. Por cierto, Harry nos alcanzará aquí._

_—Sí, sería grandioso —dijo Hermione sonriente._

_—¿Qué sería grandioso? —se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas._

_—Que por fin llegaras —contestó Hermione al joven que había llegado —¿Cómo estás Harry?_

_—Excelente —dijo Harry —¿Y tú como vas?_

_—Muy bien —contestó Hermione alegremente._

_—Hola, amor —saludó Harry a Ginny, besándola._

_—Hola cariño. Te estábamos esperando._

_—¡Hola, pequeño! —dijo Harry cargando a su hijo._

_El niño sonrió y su padre le alboroto más el cabello, si es que se podía. El pequeño había heredado la maldición Potter del cabello indomable y de un negro azabache, pero los ojos eran café, como los de su madre._

_—¿Nos vamos? –preguntó la pelirroja levantándose._

_Media hora después se encontraban subiendo por el ascensor del edificio donde vivía Ron. Iban riendo muy alegremente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los tres, junto al pequeño, salieron, pero al salir la sonrisa se les borró del rostro. Ahí, en la puerta del departamento de Ron se encontraba el chico besándose con su ex novia Lavander Brown. Ron la apartó y volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba su novia, hermana y mejor amigo._

_—¡Hermione! Espera, esto no es lo que crees –intentó explicarse el pelirrojo._

_—No hacen falta las palabras Ronald Weasley. Ya lo he visto —dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada cargada de dolor y decepción._

_—Si ya lo viste, ¿qué esperas para irte? —preguntó Lavander con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara._

_—¡Cállate Lavander, la que tiene que irse eres tú! –gritó Ron. Pero Hermione se encontraba ya nuevamente en el ascensor —¡Hermione, espera, por favor!_

_—¡Tú y yo terminamos, Ronald Weasley! —gritó Hermione antes de cerrarse las puertas._

_—¿Cómo pudiste Ron? —dijo Harry decepcionado y enojado._

_—¡Eres un idiota, Ronald! —gritó Ginny mirando furiosa a su hermano. El pequeño se asustó al ver a su madre gritar y se abrazó a la pierna de su padre._

_—¡No es lo que parece! —gritó el pelirrojo dejando caer unas lágrimas —¡Lárgate Lavander, no te quiero volver a ver!_

_Dicho esto, el pelirrojo bajó corriendo las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no abría. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al recibidor del edificio. Salió corriendo, pero ya no había rastro de Hermione._

_Mientras tanto la castaña había subido a su auto y había conducido hasta casa de sus padres. Con lágrimas en los ojos les había explicado lo que había sucedido. Después Hermione se había desmayado, días después descubrió que tenía poco más de un mes de embarazo. Ron la había buscado y llamado por teléfono, pero Hermione lo rechazaba. Así que al día siguiente de saberse embarazada, vendió el departamento en el que vivía. Tomó el primer vuelo hacia Australia. Sus padres tenían una casa en Australia y viviría ahí. Se despidió de sus padres y se marchó de Londres. _

Desde entonces había vivido en Australia. Seguramente ahora Ron estaba casado con Lavander o con alguien más y había formado una familia. Se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado salir, porque a pesar de todo seguía amando a Ronald Weasley. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta de su habitación. La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó una pequeña pelirroja de cinco años. Su cabello era ondulado y rojo; y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, iguales a los de su padre, pensó la castaña.

—¿Mami? —preguntó la niña entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —preguntó Hermione dejando el libro sobre su mesita de noche.

—Tengo miedo, mami —dijo la pequeña aferrando un oso de peluche entre sus brazos —¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Claro que sí, Rosie —aceptó Hermione sonriendo tiernamente a su hija —. Ven aquí, cariño.

La niña caminó hasta la cama y alzó los brazos para que su madre la cargara. Hermione levantó a su hija y la acostó a su lado.

—¿Toby también puede dormir aquí? —preguntó Rose señalando al oso.

—Toby también puede dormir aquí, ¿pero por qué tenías miedo, Rosie? —preguntó la castaña acariciando el cabello de su hija.

—Me despertó un trueno y me dio miedo —explicó la niña.

—Tranquila, mi amor. ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? —preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

—No mami, sólo quiero que me abraces —pidió la pequeña acurrucándose junto a su madre.

—Está bien —Hermione apagó la lámpara y abrazó a su pequeña hija.

—Buenas noches, mami —dijo la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre —. Te amo, mami.

—Buenas noches, cielo —dijo Hermione viendo cerrarse los ojos de su hija, le dio un beso en la frente —. Yo también te amo, Rose. Eres mi vida y no sé qué haría sin ti.


	2. Un poco de la vida de Ron Weasley

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a exepción de los que no reconozcan.**

* * *

**1.- Un poco de la vida de Ron Weasley.**

—Rosie, por favor, guarda tus juguetes —pidió Hermione nuevamente a su hija.

—¿En serio nos iremos a vivir con los abuelos? —preguntó la ojiazul que estaba sentada en la alfombra de su habitación. Al lado de la pequeña había una caja de cartón con varios juguetes dentro de ella y otros más regados en la alfombra. Hermione dejo de guardar la ropa en la maleta y fijó la vista en su hija.

—Rose, ya te lo había dicho: el fin de semana nos iremos a Londres —dijo Hermione.

Nunca había tenido problemas con su hija, a pesar de su corta edad, era una niña muy inteligente. Había comenzado a hablar muy rápido.

—¿Pero por qué tenemos que irnos a Londres? —insistió la pequeña. Hermione se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Cariño, mamá fue trasferida a un nuevo instituto, en Londres —explicó la castaña tiernamente.

—¿Qué es transferida? —preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad, Hermione sonrió.

—Significa que ahora tendré que dar clases en el instituto en Londres y no aquí —expuso Hermione sonriendo a su hija —. Además viviremos con los abuelos, ¿no te parece excelente eso?

—Sí, pero... —la niña agachó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Rosie? —Hermione le levantó la cara suavemente.

—Ya no veré a Susy ni a Mark —contestó la niña tristemente —, ¡tampoco a la tía Luna!

— ¡Oh, princesa! No te pongas triste —Hermione abrazó a su hija —. Te aseguro que en Londres tendrás nuevos amigos... ¡Y la tía Luna también irá a Londres!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Rose abriendo los ojos.

—Por supuesto, amor. Ahora, ¿me ayudas a empacar? —Rosie asintió con la cabeza y luego comenzó a guardar los juguetes. Hermione le dio un beso en la cabeza y siguió guardando la ropa.

**_Londres, Inglaterra._**

Un pelirrojo de ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado (gracias a los entrenamientos de fútbol y a que corría todas las mañanas) y sonrisa encantadora, se encontraba sentado en su oficina. Ron Weasley, ahora de veintiocho años, trabajaba en la empresa de su padre que se dedicaba a la construcción de edificios y hoteles. Ron era un gran arquitecto y era vicepresidente de la compañía. A lo largo de los años había creado una gran fortuna y vivía en una casa que él mismo había diseñado y construido.

No estaba casado y no salía con ninguna chica desde hacía seis años. Únicamente trabajaba y se dedicaba a sus sobrinos, en especial por Albus, el segundo hijo de su hermana Ginny y su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

Aparte de trabajar en la empresa, Ronald era socio de sus hermanos gemelos. Tenían una juguetería mundialmente famosa llamada "Sortilegios Weasley". Tenían sucursales por todo el continente de Europa, y en Australia y América. Pero sólo una en Londres, la primera que habían abierto.

Revisaba unos papeles sobre el último trabajo en que había estado trabajado. Un instituto nuevo que abriría en septiembre. Tan sólo faltaban unos detalles y el asunto quedaría listo. Levantó la vista cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo con voz amable.

—Señor Weasley —dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años, ojos y cabellos negros con algunas canas.

—¿Qué pasa, Abie? —preguntó el chico a su secretaria. Abie Marshall era una mujer muy carismática y le tenía un gran aprecio al chico, igual Ron le tenía aprecio a ella.

—Sus hermanos, los gemelos, están aquí —anunció la secretaria con una sonrisa.

—Hazlos pasar, Abie —ordenó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—En seguida —dijo Abie y salió de la oficina. Mientras el pelirrojo ordenaba los papeles que poco a poco había desordenado.

—¡Ronnie! —exclamó Fred entrando junto a su gemelo George. Tenían treinta años y al igual que los Weasley tenían el cabello rojo característico de ellos. Eran los bromistas de la familia, siempre haciendo bromas y sacándole una sonrisa a cualquiera. Los gemelos tenían el cabello corto y los ojos miel. Tenían buen cuerpo. George estaba casado con una chica llamada Angelina y tenía dos hijos: Fred II y Roxanne. Mientras que Fred seguía soltero.

—¿Qué tal, Fred, George? —preguntó Ron dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—¿Cómo estás querido hermano? —Fred se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su hermano, George se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, y ¿puedo saber que los trae por aquí? —cuestionó el ojiazul recargándose en su silla hacia atrás.

—Pues veras mi querido hermanito —comenzó George sonriente.

—Tenemos que viajar a Australia el fin de semana —continuó el otro gemelo.

—Por lo que te quedarás a cargo de "Sortilegios Weasley" en lo que estamos fuera —finalizó George.

—Está bien, de todas formas no tendré nada que hacer por éstas tres semanas —aceptó el varón más pequeño de los Weasley.

—¿Ya han terminado ese edificio para el instituto? —preguntó Fred jugando con el adorno que su hermano tenía en su escritorio, mientras George revisaba unos papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

—Sí. Sólo falta entregar unos papeles y unos cuantos arreglos y quedará listo –Ron se rascó la mejilla pensativo.

—¿Y qué es esto? —dijo George levantando los papeles y algo cayó al piso cuando lo hizo.

—Es lo que estaba revisando, estaban en un cajón y apenas los estaba viendo —contestó Ron sin darle importancia.

—Eh, George: se ha caído algo —dijo el otro gemelo agachándose y recogiendo lo que había caído, al tomarlo se dio cuenta de que era una foto. Le dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su hermano menor con una chica castaña de ojos marrones abrazados y sonrientes.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Ron mirando el papel que su hermano aún tenía entre sus dedos.

—Una foto, ¿Por qué todavía guardas eso? —le cuestionó Fred a su hermano menor dándole la foto.

—Se debió haber quedado aquí —contestó Ronald dejando la foto sobre el escritorio, cambiando su expresión.

—¡Vamos, pequeño Ronald! Ya debes dejarla atrás —dijo Fred sonriendo. El ojiazul no contestó, pero fijó su vista en la foto.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos, si no llegaremos tarde y mamá se enfadara —intervino George. Fred se levantó sonriente y se encaminó a la salida, dejando solos a su gemelo y a su hermano pequeño.

—Aún la amas –dijo George. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Demasiado George —suspiró Ron cerrando los ojos.

—Escucha Ronald, tal vez Fred tenga razón y debas dejarla atrás —George a pesar de ser bromista y de siempre molestar a su hermano, era más serio que su gemelo —. Hermione se fue y desde entonces no has salido con nadie, Ron. Tal vez deberías darte una oportunidad. Mírate: eres joven, con buena posición y lo único que haces es trabajar. Sólo estas en el trabajo y tu tiempo libre lo pasas con tus sobrinos. Piénsalo hermano, deberías ser feliz.

George sonrió tristemente y salió de la oficina de su hermano menor dejándolo solo.

—Ser feliz —repitió el ojiazul en voz baja. Con un último suspiro se levantó de su silla, guardó la foto en el primer cajón de su escritorio, agarró su saco y salió de su oficina.

Abajo lo estaban esperando los gemelos, George hablaba por celular y Fred coqueteaba con una de las recepcionistas.

—¿Otra más? —preguntó Ron a George señalando en dirección a Fred.

—Sí —afirmó George mirando a su gemelo y colgando el celular —. Otra más en la lista de Fred Weasley. Vamos, no quiero hacer esperar a mamá y mucho menos a Angie... ¡Fred!

Fred volteó hacia su gemelo un segundo y volvió su vista a la recepcionista, le dijo algo que hizo sonreír a la chica y después se despidió.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó sonriente.

—Sí, nos vemos allá —dijo Ron antes de dirigirse al estacionamiento por su camioneta. George y Fred salieron por la puerta de entrada, ya que el auto del segundo estaba aparcado frente al edificio y el de Ron en el estacionamiento. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su camioneta, una Explorer en color gris.

Estaba saliendo del estacionamiento cuando vio el BMW rojo de Fred avanzando a unos metros de él. Salió del estacionamiento y condujo detrás de su hermano por media hora hasta llegar ante una enorme casa. Tenía un jardín lleno de plantas y un enorme árbol. La casa era de ladrillo y estaba pintada de blanco y por los bordes de un azul claro. Ron aparcó su camioneta frente a la casa, detrás del auto de su hermano Fred.

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó George saliendo del auto, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y salía un pequeño de siete años, el pelo rojo, los ojos negros y con pecas.

—¡Papá! —gritó el pequeño corriendo hacia George.

—¡Fred! —saludó George acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

—¿Y para tu tío consentido no hay abrazo? —preguntó el otro gemelo saliendo del auto.

—¡Tío Fred! —el pequeño abrazó a su tío.

—¡Hola, pequeño Freddie! —respondió Fred a su sobrino y ahijado.

—James está dentro ¡tiene un nuevo balón de fútbol! —exclamó el niño emocionado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

—Sí... –dijo el niño a su lado.

—¡Eh, Ron! ¿No vas a entrar o qué? —gritó Fred, ya que el ojiazul ni siquiera había salido de la camioneta.

—¡Ya voy! –gritó Ron abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. Salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, que seguía abierta. Entró y la cerró. Avanzó desde el umbral hasta la sala donde estaba su sobrina Lucy sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista.

—Hola, Lucy —saludó el pelirrojo a su sobrina.

—Hola, tío Ron —contestó la niña con una sonrisa.

La pequeña tenía el cabello rizado y café obscuro, como Audrey, su madre y los ojos azules de Percy, uno de los hermanos de Ron y usaba lentes de montura delgada en color lila. Lucy, a sus ocho años de edad, era una niña muy inteligente y seria, al igual que Percy, pero también era muy dulce y tierna, como su madre. Jugaba con sus primos y todo, pero normalmente la veías leyendo. Era la sobrina consentida de Ron, y tal vez el hecho de su forma de ser le recordaba a Hermione.

—¿Qué lees pequeña? —le preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Es una revista sobre el mundo marino —contestó la niña fijando su atención en las páginas.

—¿Mundo marino, eh? —Ron se fijó en las hojas de la revista y sonrió.

—Sí, es fascinante ¡simplemente maravilloso! —exclamó la niña sonriente.

—Creo que en casa tengo un libro sobre eso —dijo Ron con aire pensativo —. Echaré un vistazo y si lo encuentro te lo traeré la próxima vez.

—¡Gracias, tío! —Lucy besó la mejilla de su tío, felizmente.

—De nada, pequeña —Ron sonrió. Estaba a punto de preguntar por el resto de la familia cuando escucharon pasos por el pasillo y segundos después, en la entrada de la sala, estaba Molly Weasley.

—¡Ron, que gusto verte hijo! —dijo la señora Weasley acercándose para abrazar a su hijo.

—También me alegro de verte, mamá —contestó el ojiazul mientras su madre le daba un beso en la mejilla. Molly Weasley era una persona dulce, tierna y muy amorosa, pero tenía su carácter también. Tenía los ojos cafés claros y el pelo rojo surcado con varias canas.

—Tu padre y tus hermanos están en el patio –informó antes de salir nuevamente de la sala.

—Será mejor que también salga —Lucy cerró la revista y la dejó a un lado de ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba junto a su tío.

—¿Molly sigue tratando de persuadirte? —preguntó Ron levantando una ceja. Molly II era la hermana mayor de Lucy y era lo opuesto a ella, más divertida y liberal.

—Sí, toda la semana me ha molestado con lo mismo —contaba la niña mientras avanzaban hacia el jardín y comenzó a imitar a su hermana —. "Lucy, relájate", "Lucy, deja ese libro por un segundo", "Lucy, disfruta la vida".

—¡Vaya! —rió Ron ante las ocurrencias de su sobrina. Ya habían llegado ante la puerta que daba al enorme patio de la Madriguera, como le decían a la casa. Abrió la puerta para salir, dejando pasar primero a su sobrina y después él. Y allí estaban todos los Weasley, a excepción de Charlie, el segundo hijo del matrimonio Weasley. Vio al resto de sus hermanos, su padre, Harry (su único cuñado hombre y mejor amigo). Y en la piscina que había estaban los niños jugando en el agua.

—¡Hola, Ron! —saludó Arthur Weasley, sentado en una mesa de picnic que tenía una enorme sombrilla cubriéndola del sol. Sentado al lado del señor Weasley estaba Harry, Percy y Bill, mientras los gemelos estaban en el borde de la alberca cuidando a los pequeños.

—Hola, papá. ¿Cómo están? —Ron se sentó en una silla libre, a un lado de Harry.

—¡Eh, Lu! —gritó un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, Louis Weasley —¡Ven a nadar!

—Hablamos luego, tío Ron —dijo Lucy antes de irse junto a su primo.

—Pensé que se quedaría dentro hasta la hora de la comida —dijo Percy mirando a su hija.

—¿Qué tal te va? —le preguntó Bill.

—Bien, ahora que ya terminamos el edificio tendré descanso —suspiró Ron.

—Pero, quedarás a cargo de la juguetería por tres semanas ¿no? —preguntó Percy.

—Así es, por cierto, ¿por qué mamá organizó una reunión en jueves? —quiso saber el varón más pequeño de los Weasley.

—Para despedir a los gemelos —respondió Harry.

—Pero se van hasta el sábado —comentó Ron mientras se servía un vaso de limonada.

—Sí, pero como mañana van a estar el día ocupados con las maletas y su vuelo es por la mañana –aclaró Bill sonriente.

—Creo que ya debemos llamar a los niños —Arthur se puso en pie y caminó hasta donde sus nietos. Al mismo tiempo la puerta del patio se abría y por ella entraba la única hija mujer de Arthur y Molly, Ginny.

—¡Ron! Mamá dijo que ya habías llegado —Ginny se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Llegué junto con los gemelos —dijo él mientras veía a los niños salir del agua.

—Ni siquiera han saludado, llegaron directo al patio —comentó Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry —. Mamá dice que ya esta lista la mesa, que pasen a comer.

—¡Excelente! Muero de hambre —Ron sonrió.

—Ronald, tú siempre tienes hambre —rió Ginny.

—¡Tío, Ron! —gritó un pequeño corriendo hacia él.

—¡Albus! —Ron cargó al pequeño cuando llegó ante él.

El niño era igualito a Harry, sólo que sin lentes y sin cicatriz. Tenía el mismo pelo indomable y azabache que Harry y los ojos verdes tan brillantes. Era el más pequeño de los nietos, con tan sólo cinco años de edad. Estaba todo mojado, dado que apenas había salido de la alberca y su cabello estaba aplastado en su frente. Él, aparte de Lucy, era el sobrino favorito de Ron, aunque él fuera padrino de James.

—Albus, ¡vas a mojar a Ron! —dijo Ginny agarrando una toalla y extendiéndola para secar al niño —. Ven, vamos a cambiarte.

El niño bajó de los brazos de su tío y se paró frente a su madre. Ginny se agachó para estar a la altura del niño y lo secó.

—¡Niños, séquense antes de entrar! —ordenó Percy al ver que los demás niños avanzaban hacia adentro de la casa.

—Vamos, Ron —dijo Arthur, mientras Percy, Harry y Ginny daban toallas a los niños.

Avanzaron hasta la casa, pasaron por la sala y siguieron hasta llegar al comedor, donde había una enorme mesa rectangular hecha de madera. Audrey, Fleur y Angelina ya estaban ahí terminando de acomodar los cubiertos.

—¡Hola! —dijeron todas a coro.

—Hola —respondió Ron al saludo.

—En un momento servimos –dijo Audrey.

Angelina era una chica morena y de pelo lacio y negro. Fleur era rubia y de ojos azules. Angelina y Fleur salieron por la puerta que conectaba el comedor con la cocina y momentos después regresaron junto con Molly cargando varios platos de comida.

—Tomen asiento —indicó Molly, mientras los niños llegaban corriendo y ocupaban sus lugares.

—¡Niños! —venía gritando Percy detrás de ellos.

—Tío, más tarde nos volveremos a meter a la alberca —dijo James con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro —. Así que no es necesario que nos cambiemos.

—James tiene razón —concordó Fred.

—Sí, pero tendrán que esperarse dos horas después de comer —dijo Percy blandiendo el dedo índice.

—Ya sabemos, papi —Molly II rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a su prima Dominique, que era la única de los hijos de Bill que había salido pelirroja y de ojos azules.

Uno a uno fue tomando lugar en la mesa. James, Fred y Roxanne, la hermana pequeña de Fred, se sentaron juntos. Lucy se sentó junto a su tío Ron y Louis a un lado de Lucy. Todos ya estaban sentados cuándo reapareció la señora Weasley con una enorme bandeja de pechugas de pollo.

Pronto el comedor fue un total caos: conversaciones aquí y allá mientras los platos pasaban de mano en mano. A pesar de que ya todos habían tomado lugar, aún quedaban siete lugares vacíos y la señora Weasley no perdía la esperanza de que pronto fueran ocupados.

Así transcurrió la tarde y parte de la noche. A partir de las nueve todos se fueron yendo, los últimos en irse fueron Ron y Fred, quien había invitado a su hermano menor para tomar unas copas, pero éste se negó. Así que condujo 45 minutos hasta llegar a su casa. Una linda casa de ladrillo en color azul claro. La casa el mismo la había construido y diseñado. Tenía una recámara principal, con baño propio y dos habitaciones extras. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal, entró y volvió a cerrar con llave la puerta. Sin encender las luces subió escaleras arriba y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Estaba exhausto, así que se puso su pijama y se tiró en la cama quedando completamente dormido.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Les traigo este nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado._**

**_Gracias a quienes comentaron el primer capítulo, a quienes agregaron a favoritos y a quienes dieron Follow  
_**

**_Bueno, les aviso que actualizaré cada viernes o sábado, sin falta.  
_**

**_¡Saludos!  
_**

**_LunitaEmo-Granger  
_**


	3. Regresando a Londres

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**2.- Regresando a Londres.**

Hermione estaba parada junto a su auto esperando que su hija Rose se despidiera de sus amigos, que vivían dos casas más allá. Hermione vio como Rose le daba un abrazo a cada uno de los niños y después corría en dirección a ella.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —preguntó la castaña cuando la niña se acercó.

—Sí mami —respondió la pequeña con los ojos un poco rojos, pero sonrió tristemente.

—Rosie —Hermione se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija y le acarició la mejilla —. Sé que es difícil para ti... pero te aseguro que en Londres también tendrás amigos.

—Gracias mami —sonrió Rose y abrazó a su madre.

—Bien, ahora tenemos que ir por la tía Luna —Hermione abrió la puerta del copiloto donde sentó a Rosie, después ella subió del lado del conductor.

Condujo quince minutos hasta llegar a un edificio de apartamentos. Estacionó el coche frente al edificio. Salió del auto al mismo tiempo que por el edificio salía una joven rubia de unos veintisiete años. Hermione sonrió y fue al encuentro de su amiga Luna, un año menor que ella.

—¡Hermione! —saludó la rubia alzando la vista. Tenía unos ojos azules y su mirada era soñadora.

—¡Hola, Luna! —Hermione saludó con un beso en la mejilla. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y Rose salió.

—¡Tía Luna! —la pequeña se acercó a Luna y la abrazó.

—¡Hola, Rosie! —Luna besó la mejilla de la niña y después volteó hacia atrás —¿Por qué tardaran tanto?

—¿Quiénes?—preguntó Hermione mirando a su amiga.

—El portero y el vecino de enfrente —explicó Luna señalando a dos hombres, uno más joven que el otro, que venían con una maleta cada uno —. Se ofrecieron a bajarlas.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo Hermione, mientras abría la cajuela del auto para que pudieran meter las maletas. El portero, que era el más viejo, entró de nuevo al edificio no sin antes despedirse de la rubia.

—Espero que te vaya bien en Londres —dijo el hombre joven a Luna. Hermione sabía por su amiga que era un pintor, tenía como unos veintinueve años y estaba enamorado de Luna, pero la rubia no estaba interesada en él ni en nadie.

—Gracias, Erick —Luna dio un abrazo al joven y un beso en la mejilla —. Espero volver a vernos algún día.

—Yo también, suerte —deseó el chico.

Rose subió a la parte trasera del auto, Hermione le abrochó el cinturón antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Adiós —dijo por último la rubia y subió al auto junto con la castaña.

—Creo que al final de cuentas, vas a extrañarlo —opinó la castaña comenzando a conducir hacia el aeropuerto.

—Era un buen amigo —aclaró la rubia sonriendo —. Cambiando de tema, ¿conseguiste que te enviaran tu coche a Londres?

—Sí —Hermione frenó ante un semáforo en luz roja —. El director tiene un amigo en el aeropuerto y me ayudó. Si no hubiera tenido que vender el coche.

—Me alegró —Luna se volteó para ver a Rose, que estaba leyendo un libro —. Y tú Rosie, ¿estás emocionada por vivir en Londres?

—¡Sí! Ahora viviremos con los abuelos —sonrió la pelirroja levantando la vista —. Y mamá dice que haré nuevos amigos.

—Estoy segura de ello —afirmó Luna con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Hermione —. ¿Qué tal tú, Hermione?

—Estoy feliz por volver —admitió la castaña sin mirar —. Pero no te voy a negar que esté nerviosa, tú sabes por qué.

—Lo sé —contestó la rubia sonriendo y miró de reojo a Rose, que seguía leyendo —. Pero será mejor hablar de ello en otro momento.

—Sí, en otro momento —repitió la castaña. El resto de camino al aeropuerto hablaron de trivialidades sin importancia. Media hora después se encontraban en el aeropuerto.

—Luna, tengo que dejar las llaves del auto en la oficina de envíos —dijo Hermione cargando una mochila que traía cosas de Rose y de ella, en una mano —. ¿Podrías adelantarte con Rose? Las alcanzó en unos minutos.

—Claro, pero Hermione ¿estás segura que el auto llegará antes que nosotras? —preguntó Luna una vez más.

—Sí, Luna —reafirmó la castaña.

—Está bien. Vamos Rosie, tu mamá nos alcanzará en un momento —la niña agarró la mano que Luna le extendió y caminó junto a ella a la sala de espera.

—Tía Luna, ¿me compras un refresco? —preguntó Rose poniendo una carita tierna.

—Vamos, pero rápido sino tu madre se enfadará —rió Luna y fue con Rose a la fuente de refrescos.

Luna sacó unas monedas de su pantalón y se las dio a la pequeña. Mientras Rosie compraba el refresco Luna miraba alrededor, había mucha gente en el aeropuerto.

—Ya tía Luna —Luna sonrió a la pequeña y le tomó la mano libre, regresaron a sentarse mientras esperaban a Hermione.

—Tía, ¿podrías abrirla? Yo no puedo —dijo la pequeña dándole la botella a la rubia.

—Por supuesto que sí Rosie —Luna abrió la botella y se la dio a la niña —. Toma.

—¡Aquí están! —dijo Hermione apareciendo.

—El vuelo sale en media hora —informó Luna sonriendo.

—Me alegró, será un viaje largo —dijo la castaña sentándose junto a su hija.

—¿Quieres, mami? —preguntó la pequeña ofreciéndole refresco.

—Sí, gracias cielo —sonrió Hermione. Le dio un sorbo, pero al instante hizo una mueca de disgusto —¿Manzana? —preguntó a la pequeña que sonreía —Sabes que odio el sabor manzana, Rose.

—Lo sé, mami. Pero yo amo el sabor manzana —debatió la pequeña tomando de regreso el envase de refresco.

—Yo voy por uno, ¿quieres tú uno, Hermione? —preguntó Luna levantándose.

—Sí, por favor. Pero que sea de naranja —advirtió la castaña. Luna asintió sonriendo y se alejó rumbo a la fuente de sodas.

—No entiendo cómo te gusta ese sabor, mamá —dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza —. El naranja es el sabor más horrible.

—Te equivocas Rosie, el manzana es el sabor más horrible —rebatió la castaña a su hija.

—Tú te equivocas mamá —contradijo la ojiazul —. El sabor manzana es el mejor.

—Rosie... —dijo Hermione a modo de reproche, pero sonrió. A pesar de que Rose tenía cinco años, podía tener una plática de alguien de doce con su madre.

Luna sonreía al escuchar a Rose y a Hermione discutir. Llegó frente a la fuente de sodas, insertó las monedas en la ranura y apretó un botón, enseguida salió una botella de refresco de naranja. Se agachó para recogerla, pero antes de poder levantarse sintió que alguien la empujaba haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡Lo siento! —escuchó una voz masculina. Luna tomó la mano que le estaban ofreciendo y se incorporó. Alzó la vista y sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos cafés.

—Descuide, no hay problema —dijo ella mirando al pelirrojo que la había arrollado.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, no se preocupe. No me ha pasado nada —aseguró Luna mientras el pelirrojo sonreía.

—¡Fred! —alguien gritó y el pelirrojo volteó.

—En verdad lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente mirando hacia quien había gritado –. Mi gemelo me llama.

Fred se agachó y agarró la botella que Luna había soltado y se la dio. Sonrió por última vez y se fue hasta llegar a donde un joven igual a él estaba. Luna se quedó unos segundo más ahí parada y después regresó junto a Hermione y Rose.

—Aquí está tu refresco —Luna le dio la botella a Hermione. Pero tenía la mente apartada.

—¿Estás bien, Lun? —preguntó la castaña notando extraña a su amiga.

—Sí, estoy bien Hermione —afirmó la rubia. Hermione la miró y después encogió los hombros. A veces Luna podía estar muy feliz y contenta, pero otras veces podría estar distraída y como Hermione decía "en su mundo".

Minutos después oyeron por el altavoz que el vuelo ya estaba por salir, así que se pusieron en pie. Como el auto estaría en Londres antes que ellas, habían dejado las maletas ahí para no tener que cargar y solo traían la mochila de Rose y una pequeña bolsa donde Luna tría un bloc de dibujo y lápices.

Luna pasó primero, después Hermione con Rosie, quien estaba emocionada por viajar en avión. Subieron al avión y comenzaron a buscar sus asientos. Rose se sentó junto a la ventana, Hermione ocupó el lugar en el centro y Luna el del corredor.

Mientras tanto en Londres, Ron se encontraba en su oficina. Se suponía que debería estar en casa o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo estaba pasando sus días libres en el trabajo. Los sábados y domingos él no trabajaba, pero ese día había decidido ir antes para recoger unos papeles que George le había dado el día anterior y los necesitaba para el encargo de "Sortilegios Weasley". George y Fred habían decidido que aparte de juguetería, se convertiría también en una tienda para productos de decoración infantil y artículos para fiestas. Claro que solo sería en la sucursal de Londres; si les funcionaba lo harían en las demás.

Habían puesto un mes de prueba y apenas iban dos semanas, y el asunto iba bastante bien.

—¿Dónde demonios estarán? —preguntó a nadie mientras buscaba en los archiveros. No estaban encima de su escritorio y en los cajones... ¡Diablos! ¡No he revisado los cajones!, pensó.

Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió el primer cajón. Comenzó a revolver los papeles hasta que los encontró.

—¡Sí! —suspiró mientras los sacaba, estaba a punto de cerrar el cajón cuando algo llamó su atención. Una foto, la foto que Fred había visto. Dejó los papeles en el escritorio y tomó la foto entre su mano derecha y con la izquierda cerró el cajón.

Suspirando y observando la fotografía, se dejó caer en el asiento. Cerró los ojos recordando el momento en que esa foto había sido tomada.

_El sol caía sobre la Madriguera. Era un día de verano y Ron estaba acostado en el jardín junto a su amigo Harry. _

_—Oye Ron, ¿ya has pensado que vas a estudiar? —preguntó el azabache mirando el cielo._

_—Sí, quiero ser arquitecto, como mi padre —Ron sonrió felizmente volteándose hacia su amigo —. ¿Y tú?_

_—Aparte de seguir con la tienda de mi padre, estudiare administración de empresas —comentó el ojiverde. Los padres de Harry, James y Lily Potter, eran policías y habían muerto cuando Harry tenía cinco años, mientras iban en un auto, quitándoles la vida y dejando a Harry con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo y huérfano._

_Harry había quedado a cargo de su padrino Sirius Black, quien también era policía y murió un año después en una misión. Harry tuvo que vivir con sus odiosos tíos, los Dursley, hasta que cumplió dieciocho y desde entonces vivía en la antigua casa de su padrino._

_—¡Bien por ti! —Ron le sonrió y se volvió a voltear._

_—¡Harry! —alguien le llamaba desde la casa._

_—Es Ginny —informó Harry poniéndose en pie —. Te veo luego._

_El ojiverde se fue dejando solo al ojiazul. Ron cerró los ojos y los abrió al momento que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado._

_—Hola —sonrió al ver de quien se trataba._

_—Hola —contestó una castaña de diecinueve años._

_—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaban._

_—Adentro, con Ginny —miró de reojo hacia la casa —. Pero ahora está con Harry._

_—Estaba hablando con Harry de que estudiaremos —comentó el pelirrojo mientras recargaba la cabeza en las piernas de la chica. Hacía poco más de un año que eran novios._

_—Entonces, ¿qué decidiste tú? —quiso saber la castaña mientras acariciaba el cabello del pelirrojo._

_—Estudiaré arquitectura, ¿tú ya te has decidido? —preguntó ahora el ojiazul._

_— Aún no, estoy pensando si estudio la carrera de derecho, odontología como mis padres, o la maestría en Matemáticas —recitó la castaña rápidamente, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo riera —. ¿De qué te ríes?_

_—Hermione: odias la odontología. Derecho te gusta, serias buena en eso, pero amas las Matemáticas y te gusta enseñar a los demás —apuntó el pelirrojo incorporándose para darle un beso._

_—¿Dices que debo estudiar la maestría? —preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja._

_—Lo que quiero decirte es que estudies algo que te haga feliz —dijo el pelirrojo sinceramente._

_—Gracias, Ron —agradeció la castaña dándole un beso._

_—¡Hey chicos! —los llamó alguien. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Charlie, el segundo hijo de los Weasley, con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos. Charlie era biólogo marino, y fotógrafo en sus tiempos libres. Charlie al igual que todos los Weasley tenía el cabello rojo y ojos azules, además de un cuerpo bien formado._

_—Hola, Charlie —saludó Ron levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a la castaña._

_—Hola, la comida ya está lista. Mamá dicen que entren –dijo con una sonrisa mientras ajustaba la cámara —. Pero antes una foto._

_—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó Hermione —Sabes que no me gustan las fotos Charlie._

_—¡Solo una, por favor! —pidió el pelirrojo mayor—Te prometo que saldrá estupenda, bueno, solo la arruinará el hecho de que saldrá Ron._

_Hermione rió por lo dicho por Charlie. Charlie era con quien Ron se llevaba mejor de sus hermanos, y siempre andaban diciéndose cosas en broma._

_—¡Oye! —exclamó Ron fingiendo enojo, pero luego sonrió —Anda Hermione, es sólo una._

_—Está bien —aceptó la castaña sonriente. Ron y Hermione se abrazaron por la cintura y sonrieron a la cámara._

_—¡Listo! —dijo Charlie después del flash, bajando la cámara —Se las daré en unos días._

_Charlie sonrió y se volvió a la casa._

_—Te amo, Hermione —dijo Ron, después le dio un tierno beso a la castaña._

_—Yo también, Ron —dijo la castaña._

_—Hermione, te amaré por siempre —prometió el ojiazul con una sonrisa._

_—¿Por siempre? —repitió Hermione sonriente._

_—Sí, por siempre. Porque nuestro amor es para siempre —Ron volvió a besar a la castaña._

_—Para siempre —dijo Hermione. Después entraron a la casa agarrados de la mano._

—Para siempre —murmuró el pelirrojo con nostalgia. Se guardó la foto en el bolso interior de su saco y salió de su oficina rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley.

Aún faltaban dos horas de viaje, Hermione observaba a su pequeña hija dormir. Rosie se había pasado la mitad del viaje viendo por la ventana, exclamando contenta ante el paisaje. Luna también se había quedado dormida; pero Hermione no podía. Ahora que regresaba a Londres se sentía intranquila. ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a ver a Ron? ¿Y si descubría que Rose era su hija?

—Hermione —Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos. La castaña volteó y ahí estaba la rubia mirándola fijamente.

—Pensé que estabas dormida —dijo la castaña sonriendo.

—Me he despertado —contestó Luna colocándose las manos en los hombros —. Rosie aún sigue dormida.

Ambas vieron a la niña que dormía profundamente, con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y acostada en el asiento. Hermione se quedó viendo a la pelirroja dormir.

—Es idéntica a él, ¿verdad? —comentó Luna observando a la pequeña.

—Sí, son los mismos ojos y el cabello pelirrojo de él —Hermione acarició los cabellos de su hija.

—¿Has pensado que vas a hacer si te lo encuentras? —preguntó la rubia después de unos segundos de silencio.

—No —negó Hermione suspirando.

—¿Vas a decirle que Rosie es su hija? —siguió preguntando Luna. Hermione guardó silencio, mirando a Rose —. Hermione, él tiene derecho a saberlo, es su padre.

—Lo sé, Luna —contestó la castaña suspirando.

—Hermione, algún día Rose preguntará por su padre, ¿qué le piensas decir?

—Supongo que la verdad. No voy a negarle ese derecho a mi hija —dijo firmemente Hermione. Luna le dio una última mirada.

—Deberías de dormir un poco, yo te despertaré —le dijo la rubia cambiando de tema.

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos. Minutos después, o eso le pareció a ella, sintió como le sacudían levemente el hombro.

—Ya estamos por llegar —Luna anunció mientras la castaña abría los ojos; Rose seguía dormida.

—Creo que debería despertar a Rosie —dijo Hermione y movió suavemente a su hija —. Rosie, despierta.

—¿Ya llegamos, mami? —preguntó la pelirroja con voz soñolienta, mientras se tallaba un ojo con su manita.

—No, pero ya casi —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. Rose se sentó en su asiento y miró por la ventana. A los pocos minutos anunciaron que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar.

—Rose, deja que te abroche el cinturón —ordenó Hermione a la pelirroja, que seguía viendo por la ventana. Rose hizo caso a su madre y se acomodó en el asiento.

El avión aterrizó y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar del avión.

—Luna, tengo que ir por las llaves del auto y saber donde está —dijo Hermione deteniéndose —. Llévate a Rose y las veo en las puertas principales.

—Está bien —aceptó la ojiazul y se llevó a Rose.

Luna y Rose esperaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que apareció Hermione y las guió al auto.

—Mami, ¿tú vivías aquí? —preguntó Rose mirando por la ventana del auto, mientras Hermione giraba en la cuadra donde estaba la casa de sus padres.

—Sí —contestó la castaña.

—Es muy bonito, ¿por qué te fuiste a vivir lejos? —preguntó la pequeña mirando a su madre. Hermione se tensó y miró instintivamente a Luna.

—Algún día lo sabrás —prometió Hermione aparcando el coche frente a una casa de ladrillo pintada en color crema y blanco —. Hemos llegado.

Rose se bajó del auto al tiempo que la puerta se abría y por ella salía una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, muy parecida a Hermione, solo que tenía el cabello negro.

—¡Abuela! —gritó la pequeña corriendo.

—¡Oh, Rosie! —la señora Granger se agachó para abrazar a la pequeña —¡Mira cuanto has crecido! Estás muy grande Rosie.

—¡Lo sé! —sonrió satisfecha la niña.

—El abuelo está dentro —señaló la señora Granger hacia la casa. La pelirroja sonrió y se adentro en la casa.

—¡Mamá! —saludó Hermione siendo recibida por un abrazo de la señora Granger.

—¡Hermione, querida! —exclamó sonriendo y luego se giró hacia Luna —¡Luna, bienvenida a Londres!

—Gracias, Jean —sonrió Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó la madre de la castaña.

—Estuvo bien, mamá —dijo Hermione al tiempo que un hombre alto de cuarenta y siete años, pelo castaño con varias canas, ojos marrones y con lentes de montura cuadrada, salía con la pequeña Rose en brazos.

—¡Papá! —gritó la castaña mientras abrazaba a su padre.

—¡Que alegría que vayan a vivir aquí! ¡Hola Luna! —saludó a la rubia.

—Hola, Hugo —respondió la ojiazul.

—Supongo que vendrán cansadas del viaje, deberíamos entrar —sugirió Jean entrando a la casa. Luna entró junto a Rose y Hermione se quedó con su padre para sacar las maletas del auto.

—¿Todo bien, hija? —preguntó Hugo Granger sacando dos grandes maletas.

—Sí, no te preocupes papá —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que tu madre y yo te apoyaremos en todo –dijo antes de alejarse a la casa. Hermione sonrió, sacó las últimas dos maletas que quedaban, que eran de Rose, y cerró la cajuela.

—Bienvenida a Londres, Hermione —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta la castaña, antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior.**_

_**Bueno, pues muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendo la historia, que primero fue publicada en Potterfics, y ya está en su etapa final.**_

_**Iba a actualizar ayer, pero se me dificultó un poco. **_

_**Nos vemos el próximo viernes o sábado sin falta.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**LunitaEmo-Granger**_


	4. En Sortilegios Weasley

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**3.- En Sortilegios Weasley...**

Hermione no podía creer que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto a Londres. Estaba parada en la cocina leyendo un libro sobre álgebra; Luna había salido para buscar apartamento, aún cuando Hermione y sus padres le habían dicho que no era necesario. Los señores Granger estaban en el consultorio que tenían en el centro de Londres y Rose estaba viendo televisión en la sala.

—¡Hola! —saludó Luna entrando a la cocina.

—Pensé que estarías más tiempo fuera —admitió Hermione cerrando el libro.

—Yo también, pero ya casi encontré un apartamento —anunció la rubia sonriente —. El martes iré a ver con el dueño y nos pondremos de acuerdo.

—¡Eso es genial! —sonrió Hermione mientras servía jugo de naranja en dos vasos y le daba uno a la ojiazul.

—Sí. Hermione, ¿cuándo quieres que te ayude con la habitación de Rose? —preguntó Luna.

—Creo que estaría bien esta semana, primero tengo... —Hermione no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por una pelirroja que entró en la cocina.

—¡Mamá! ¿Podemos ir hoy por las cosas para mi cuarto? —preguntó la pequeña.

—¿Hoy? —Hermione levantó una ceja —Rose, ¡es domingo!

—Sí, pero eso no importa —dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa —. Además prometiste que iríamos esta semana, y la semana se acaba hoy.

—¿Sabes Hermione? No siempre es bueno tener una hija tan inteligente a corta edad —razonó Luna.

—¡De eso ya me di cuenta! —resopló la de ojos marrones.

—Mami, vamos ¿sí? —pidió la pequeña poniendo carita tierna.

—Está bien, Rose —accedió Hermione sonriendo —. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

La pelirroja lo pensó unos segundos, luego gritó:

—¡A "Sortilegios Weasley"! —Rose sonrió emocionada. Hermione se paralizó e intercambio una mirada con Luna.

—Rosie, podemos ir a otra tienda —intentó persuadir Hermione, nerviosamente.

—No, yo quiero ir a Sortilegios —determinó la pequeña, y agarró a su madre del brazo —. Vamos, mami ¡por favor!

—De acuerdo —suspiró Hermione nerviosamente.

—¡Esta bien! Voy para allá —Ron bufó y colgó su celular.

Estaba en la cocina de la Madriguera, como cada domingo siempre estaba ahí. Su madre y Ginny estaban en la cocina también. Los demás estaban en el patio con los niños.

—¿Pasa algo, hijo? —preguntó Molly Weasley I dejando la cuchara que estaba utilizando en la encimera.

—Tengo que ir a Sortilegios, tienen problemas con un envío y me necesitan ahí —explicó el pelirrojo.

—¡Mami! —se escuchó una vocecita y al minuto entró en la cocina un pequeño de ojos verdes, pelinegro. El niño tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué pasa, Albus? —preguntó Ginny a su pequeño.

—James no me deja jugar con él y con Fred al fútbol ¡dice que soy un enano! —lloró el ojiverde.

—Albus, no le hagas caso a James —dijo Lucy, que venía entrando a la cocina con el libro de mundo marino en sus manos.

—¡James Sirius! —gritó Ginny y salió de la cocina.

—¡Pero yo quiero jugar! —Ron levantó a Albus y lo sentó en la barra de la cocina.

—Albus, los demás están grandes y pueden tumbarte —intentó razonar el pelirrojo con su sobrino.

—¡Pero dijo que soy enano! —reprochó el pequeño, Ron sonrió.

—Eso es porque apenas tienes cinco años, pero con el tiempo crecerás —aseguró Lucy y luego se volteó hacia Ron —. Tío, ¿quién es...?

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Ginny entró de nuevo en la cocina.

—Ya regañe a James; pero Albus, eres muy pequeño aún y ellos están grandes —dijo Ginny en un tono materno. El ojiverde agachó la cabeza tristemente.

—¿Sabes, Albus? Tengo que ir a Sortilegios —comentó Ron con una sonrisa –. Tal vez... ¿quieras venir conmigo?

—¡Sí! ¿Puedo, mami? —preguntó esperanzado el azabache.

—Claro que puedes, Albus —accedió Ginny sonriendo.

—¿Qué dices, Lucy? —Ron miró a su sobrina.

—Me uno a ustedes —contestó la niña ojiazul.

—¡Sí! —Albus se bajó de la barra con ayuda de Lucy y salieron corriendo de la cocina.

—Gracias por distraerlo, Ron —agradeció Ginny con una sonrisa —. Creo que serías un buen padre.

—Si tuviera hijos... —Ron dejó la frase inconclusa.

—Pues tal vez deberías tenerlos —opinó la señora Weasley.

—Madre, sabes perfectamente que yo sólo deseo tener hijos con una persona —dijo Ron dándole un beso en la frente a su mamá.

—Ron, sabemos que esa persona... —empezó a decir Ginny con nostalgia.

—Hablaremos más tarde, ahora tengo que irme —cortó Ron y salió de la cocina.

—Hermione, tranquilízate —Luna miraba a Hermione mientras elegían unas cortinas para el cuarto de Rose, que era el que tenía Hermione de niña.

—No puedo Luna, ¿qué pasa si alguien la ve? —Hermione miraba hacia los lados.

—Hermione, algún día ellos la conocerán. Rose tiene que saber quién es su padre y Ron que tiene una hija —reiteró una vez más Luna.

Mientras tanto Rose caminaba por los pasillos buscando un ajedrez, siempre le había gustado. Pasó varios pasillos y se detuvo en uno. Era de pistolas de agua y un niño trataba de poner una caja en su lugar, pero parecía muy pesada. Rose se acercó a él.

—¿Te ayudo? —ofreció observando al niño.

—Eh, sí —aceptó el niño.

Ambos agarraron un lado de la caja y poco a poco la subieron. Los dos sonrieron.

—Soy Albus —se presentó el niño de ojos verdes.

—Yo soy Rose —dijo la pelirroja y le tendió la mano, Albus estrechó la mano y sonrió.

—¿Con quién vienes? —preguntó el azabache mirando las pistolas.

—Con mi mamá y con mi tía Luna —contestó Rose, también mirando las pistolas de agua —, ¿y tú?

—Con mi tío y con mi prima. Mis papás se quedaron en casa de mi abuelita, ¿Dónde está tu papá? —preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

—Yo no tengo papá —respondió Rose girándose hacia Albus.

—¿Cómo no vas a tener papá? —preguntó Albus abriendo sus ojos verdes —¡Todos tenemos papá!

—Pues yo sólo tengo a mi mamá, y a la tía Luna y a mis abuelos —contó Rose con los dedos —. Pero no tengo papá.

—¡Albus, aquí estás! —llegó Lucy corriendo.

—Lucy, ella es Rose y es mi amiga —dijo Albus sonriente.

—Hola —dijo Rose tímidamente.

—Hola, Rose —respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

—Ella es Lucy, mi prima —informó Albus con una sonrisa —. Lucy, ¿verdad que todos tenemos papá?

—Sí, Albus ¿por qué preguntas? —quiso saber Lucy.

—Rose dice que no tiene papá, pero yo digo que todos tenemos —insistió Albus.

—Sí, pero tal vez el papá de Rose está en el cielo, como los papás de Teddy —explicó la ojiazul con una sonrisa —. O tal vez esté en otra parte.

—Sí, tal vez —murmuró Albus.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos Albus —dijo Lucy agarrando la mano del pequeño —. Adiós Rose.

—Adiós Rose —se despidió Albus sonriendo.

—Adiós —Rose se despidió con la mano mientras los veía desaparecer.

—¡Rose! —la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio a Luna al comienzo del pasillo —Ya hemos terminado, vamos.

La pequeña corrió hasta donde estaba la rubia y se fueron buscando a la madre de la pelirroja. Rose pensaba lo que le había dicho Albus, ella nunca había preguntado por su padre. Le bastaba con tener a su mamá, pero ahora sentía curiosidad por saber.

En la Madriguera ya solo quedaban Ron, Percy con su esposa y sus hijas y los señores Weasley.

—Así que Albus conoció una nueva amiga —decía Arthur sentado en el sofá junto a su esposa.

—Sí, no paraba de hablar en el camino de regreso —dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Rose me cayó bien, diría que es una Weasley —comentó Lucy mientras leía el libro que Ron le había dado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Molly II, hermana mayor de Lucy.

—Porque Rose es pelirroja y de ojos azules —respondió Lucy.

—Pero no porque sea pelirroja y de ojos azules quiere decir que sea Weasley, Lucy —dijo Audrey a su hija.

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor es una hija perdida de Fred... dudo que sea de Ron —dijo en broma Percy.

—Yo no voy dejando hijos regados —objetó el pelirrojo.

—Eso lo sabemos hijo, ¡no has salido con nadie en seis años! —exclamó la señora Weasley.

—Tío Ron, ¿quién es Hermione Granger? —preguntó Lucy levantando la vista del libro.

—Lucy —dijo Percy a modo de regaño.

—No, déjala Percy —dijo Ron con el semblante serio —. ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre, Lucy?

—Está escrito en el reverso de la portada —dijo Lucy enseñándoselo a su tío.

—Oh... —balbuceó Ron mirando la caligrafía de Hermione —. Ella es una persona muy importante para mí.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —intervino Percy poniéndose en pie. Pues la situación se había puesto tensa.

—Disculpa a Lucy —susurró Audrey a Ron.

—No te preocupes, son niños y los niños tienen curiosidad. Es normal —dijo Ron comprensivamente regalándole una sonrisa.

Luego de que se fueran los Weasley–Kent, Ron se quedó solo con sus padres.

—Ron, creo que tenemos que hablar —habló Arthur con tono calmado.

—¿De qué quieren hablar? —preguntó el menor de los Weasley, intuyendo el asunto.

—De ti... y de Hermione —dijo Molly.

—Mamá...

—Ron, ella ya no está. Tienes seis años de no verla, te pasaste dos de ellos buscándola y nunca la encontraste —terció Molly.

—Ron, eres joven, no sigas desperdiciando tu vida —Arthur miraba a su hijo tratando de comprenderlo.

—No estoy desperdiciando mi vida —negó el pelirrojo —. Pero no puedo olvidarla, lo he intentado y no puedo.

—¿Y si ella te olvidó? ¿Vas a seguir esperándola? —cuestionó la señora Weasley —. Hijo, tal vez Hermione ya hizo su vida al lado de alguien más y quizás hasta tenga hijos.

—Ron, escucha a tu madre...

—Lo siento papá, pero Hermione es el amor de mi vida, la voy a seguir amando pase lo que pase. Y si ella ya es feliz, yo seré feliz entonces —determinó el ojiazul levantándose del sofá y saliendo sin despedirse de sus padres.

Condujo hasta llegar a su casa, pensando en lo que había dicho su madre. Se dejo caer en el sillón mientras recordaba el malentendido por el que había perdido a Hermione.

_Ron se encontraba en su apartamento. Tenía veintidós años en ese entonces y llevaba una relación de tres años con Hermione Granger. Estaba esperando a que la castaña llegará junto con Ginny y Harry, y el pequeño James. Mientras, estaba sentado viendo un partido de fútbol, cuando sonó el timbre. Pensando que eran ellos abrió la puerta._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al ver a su ex-novia Lavander Brown._

_—Hola, Ro –Ro, ¿me invitas a pasar? —dijo Lavander sonriendo tontamente y pasando un dedo por el pecho del pelirrojo, que enseguida se apartó._

_—Vete Lavander —ordenó el pelirrojo._

_—¿Por qué, Ro-Ro? —Lavander sonrió coquetamente._

_—-Porque no te quiero aquí. Lavander supéralo, hace casi cuatro años que terminamos, y yo estoy con Hermione. ¡Así que hazme el favor de irte! —dijo Ron empezando a fastidiarse._

_—Está bien... pero antes... —Lavander sonrió con malicia y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo besándolo. Ron se sorprendió y reaccionó. Puso las manos en la cintura de Lavander para separarla, al momento que escuchó cómo se abría el elevador. Y la vio: ahí estaba Hermione, junto a Ginny, Harry y el pequeño James._

_ —¡Hermione! Espera, esto no es lo que crees —intentó explicarse el pelirrojo._

_—No hacen falta las palabras Ronald Weasley. Ya lo he visto —dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada cargada de dolor y decepción._

_—Si ya lo viste, ¿qué esperas para irte? —preguntó Lavander con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara._

_—¡Cállate Lavander, la que tiene que irse eres tú! —gritó Ron. Pero Hermione se encontraba ya nuevamente en el ascensor —¡Hermione, espera, por favor!_

_—¡Tú y yo terminamos, Ronald Weasley! —gritó Hermione antes de cerrarse las puertas._

_—¿Cómo pudiste Ron? —dijo Harry decepcionado y enojado._

_—¡Eres un idiota, Ronald! —gritó Ginny mirando furiosa a su hermano. El pequeño se asustó al ver a su madre gritar y se abrazó a la pierna de su padre._

_—¡No es lo que parece! —gritó el pelirrojo dejando caer unas lágrimas —¡Lárgate Lavander, no te quiero volver a ver!_

_Dicho esto, el pelirrojo bajó corriendo las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no abría. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al recibidor del edificio. Salió corriendo, pero ya no había rastro de Hermione. Subió de nuevo al apartamento. Ginny y Harry aún estaban afuera y Lavander ya se había ido._

_—¡Te juro que no es lo que parece, Ginny! Sabes que amo a Hermione y nunca le haría eso —dijo el pelirrojo antes de que su hermana hablara._

_—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ron? —preguntó Harry tratando de suavizar su voz. _

_Ron les contó lo que había sucedido. Después de eso se había dirigido al apartamento de Hermione, pero no estaba ahí. Fue a casa de sus padres y tampoco estaba._

_Le marcó un montón de veces pero nunca contestaba las llamadas. Estuvo buscándola por días. Y nunca encontró a la castaña. Meses después fue a casa de los padres de Hermione y después de tanto insistir y rogar le dijeron que se había ido de Londres._

_Trató de buscarla por todos lados, pero nunca dio con ella. Al cabo de dos años había dejado su búsqueda tratando de rehacer su vida. Pero no pudo, no podía olvidar a esa castaña que se había ido, y con ella se había llevado su corazón._

Con ese recuerdo, Ron se quedó dormido en el sillón, lamentando el hecho de no haber podido explicarse.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Hoy si actualizando en viernes. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**¡Saludos! Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**LunitaEmo-Granger**_


	5. Una charla y un encuentro

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**4.- Una charla y un encuentro.**

Desde la plática con Albus, Rose había pensado mucho en lo dicho por el ojiverde. Hermione notaba extraña a Rose; la pelirroja no hacía sus acostumbradas preguntas y estaba más callada.

El viernes por la noche Rose y Hermione se encontraban viendo películas. Desde que Rose había cumplido cuatro años, cada viernes se sentaban en la sala desde las siete y veían películas. Los señores Granger habían ido a una conferencia de dentistas y Luna se había mudado a su nuevo apartamento el día anterior; así que estaban solas.

—Rosie, te estás durmiendo —dijo Hermione al ver a su hija cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando —. Creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

—Está bien, mami —Rose se levantó del sofá y agarró la mano de su madre al subir las escaleras.

Hermione la guió hasta el cuarto que antes le pertenecía y ahora era de Rose. Gracias a la ayuda de Luna el cuarto había quedado muy bonito, pintado de un color lila y había mariposas y flores pintadas en las paredes. La cama individual había quedado en el centro de la pared del fondo, debajo de una gran ventana que tenía vista hacia el frente de la casa. A cada lado de la cama había una mesa de noche, en la de la izquierda había una foto de Luna y Rose y otra de los señores Granger, en la de la derecha una foto de Hermione y Rose. En el lado derecho de la habitación había un estante con varios libros y peluches; en el lado izquierdo el armario y un tocador infantil.

Después de que Rose se cepillara los dientes y se pusiera el pijama, Hermione la acostó y la cubrió con las cobijas.

—Buenas noches, Rosie —Hermione le dio un beso en la frente —. Que descanses.

—Mami —llamó la ojiazul cuando su madre estaba por apagar la lámpara de la derecha.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó la castaña deteniéndose.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Rose se sentó en la cama.

—Claro que puedes —sonrió Hermione sentándose en el borde de la cama, quedando frente a su hija.

—Mami, yo... —la pequeña agachó la cabeza y acarició las orejas de Toby, su oso de peluche —¿Yo no tengo papá?

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Hermione perpleja, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Hubiera esperado cualquier pregunta, menos esa —¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Rose?

—Mi amigo Albus dijo que todos tenemos papá —Rose levantó la mirada tímidamente —. Pero yo le dije que no tenía papá. Yo sólo te tengo a ti, a la tía Luna y a los abuelos... pero no un papá —añadió en un susurro.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago. Sabía que algún día tendría que hablar con Rose de eso, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto. Dio un gran suspiro y miró fijamente a su hija.

—Rose, escucha —Hermione trató de sonar fuerte, pero sentía su voz temblar al ver los ojos azules de su hija, iguales a los de Ron —. Tú si tienes un padre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no está con nosotros? —Rose jugueteaba con Toby.

Hermione miró el piso. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su hija? ¿Qué Ron la había engañado y por esa razón se había ido a Australia, lejos de él? ¿Qué por esa causa, Hermione había criado sola a Rose y por eso la pequeña no conocía a su padre, y él ignoraba el hecho de que tenía una hija?

—¿Mi papá no nos quería? —preguntó Rose sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh, cielo! Hermione se acomodó al lado de su hija y la abrazó —. Rose, tu padre y yo nos queríamos mucho. Pero tuvimos un problema y nos separamos. Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero lo supe días después y me fui a vivir a Australia y ahí naciste.

—¿Y mi papá no sabe que yo soy su hija? —supuso la pequeña separándose de su madre para verla a los ojos.

—No, no lo sabe —negó Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar frente a su hija.

—¿Y por qué no volviste y se lo dijiste? —quiso saber la pequeña.

—No lo sé —admitió Hermione suspirando —. Estaba muy dolida por ese problema.

—¿Algún día lo conoceré? —preguntó Rose después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Algún día —reiteró Hermione.

—¿Y cómo se llama? Mi padre —la pelirroja se volvió a acostar en la cama, dejando escapar un bostezo.

—Tu padre —suspiró Hermione —. Se llama...

El teléfono sonó en el pasillo y Hermione resopló. Se levantó de la cama.

—Regreso en un momento —la castaña salió de la habitación y se apresuró a contestar el teléfono.

Eran sus padres, avisando que ya estaban camino a casa. Minutos después Hermione regresó al cuarto de su hija, pero la pequeña se había quedado dormida ya. Se acercó a ella y le acomodó las cobijas, apagó las luces y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Ronald Weasley. Tu padre se llama Ronald Weasley —dijo la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Rose, es hora de levantarse —Hermione entró el lunes por la mañana en la habitación de su hija. Durante el fin de semana la pequeña no había vuelto a sacar el tema de su padre y Hermione se preguntaba por qué ese cambio en ella.

—¡Mami, es muy temprano! —se quejó la pelirroja cubriéndose con las cobijas por completo.

—Sí, señorita. Pero tiene que ir al colegio —recordó Hermione. Rose se sentó en su cama.

—A veces odio ir al colegio —murmuró en voz baja la ojiazul levantándose.

—Te escuché, Rose Granger —dijo Hermione mientras sacaba el uniforme de la pequeña.

La pelirroja rió y le dio un beso a su madre antes de meterse a bañar. Hermione bajó para preparar el desayuno. Poco después la pelirroja bajo vestida con su uniforme, de falda beige y blusa azul cielo. En la mano traía el suéter en color azul oscuro y con el logotipo del colegio. Su cabello iba suelto.

—¿Dónde están los abuelos? —preguntó la niña sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

—Se fueron hace una hora. Y te dejaron dicho que te portaras bien y que te deseaban un bonito día —dijo Hermione mientras le servía un plato de fruta picada y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Mamá –dijo Rose alejando el jugo de ella –. Me diste jugo de naranja.

—Lo siento, Rose —Hermione sirvió jugo de manzana en otro vaso y se lo dio.

—Gracias —Rose comenzó a comer su desayuno mientras Hermione revisaba unos papeles.

—Rosie, ¿qué te parece si el jueves te llevó al parque? —propuso Hermione sonriendo.

—¡Me parece genial! —exclamó la pequeña sonriendo.

—Bueno, ahora ve a cepillarte los dientes que ya tenemos que irnos —la pelirroja asintió y salió obedeciendo a su madre.

—¡Tío Ronald, ya vámonos! —el pequeño James jalaba del brazo a su tío Ron.

—James, espérate un momento. Albus aún no baja —dijo Ron para calmar a su ahijado.

—¡Pues que Albus no vaya! —soltó el niño sonriendo.

—James —dijo Harry a modo de advertencia.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —James alzó las manos y se sentó en el sofá.

Ron se encontraba en la casa de los Potter. Había ido por Albus y por James para llevarlos al parque ese día (los jueves siempre salía temprano), junto con Lucy. Al día siguiente de salir abruptamente de casa de sus padres había ido de nuevo para disculparse con sus padres. Ahora que Fred y George habían regresado, Ron ya no iba a Sortilegios Weasley, sólo de vez en cuando pasaba. El fin de semana había prometido a los niños llevarlos al parque. Y ahí estaba esperando a Albus para luego pasar por Lucy.

—¿Entonces, nuevo proyecto? —preguntó Harry sentado a un lado del pequeño James.

—Aún no es seguro, mi padre está haciendo el trato —Ron miró hacia las escaleras, viendo para ver si Albus bajaba —. En cuanto lo tenga, me pondré en ello.

—¡Albus, espera! —se escuchó la voz de Ginny en el segundo piso. Después se oyeron leves pasos en la escalera.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó el hijo mayor de los Potter.

—James —volvió a decir Harry.

—Hola, Ron —saludó la pelirroja a su hermano.

—Hola, Ginny —respondió el saludo el ojiazul.

—Tío, ¿ya podemos irnos? —quiso saber James.

—Claro —sonrió Ron mientras los niños se despedían de sus padres.

—¡Pórtense bien! —gritó Ginny, pues los niños ya estaban saliendo.

—Descuida, no los traeré tarde —aseguró Ron antes de salir.

Después subió su camioneta donde James ya estaba molestando a Albus. Condujo hasta casa de su hermano Percy, para recoger a Lucy. Había invitado a Molly, pero la niña iría a casa de Bill. Percy saldría de viaje junto con Audrey esa noche y regresarían hasta el domingo; Molly se quedaría en casa de Bill y Lucy había preferido pasar esos días en casa de Ron.

Después de pasar por Lucy, se dirigieron al parque en el que Ron solía correr por las mañanas, el parque quedaba a veinte cuadras de la casa de los padres de Hermione. Cuando ellos eran novios solían pasear por allí.

—Tío Ron, ¿podemos ir a los juegos? —preguntó James rápidamente.

—Sí, pero no se alejen mucho —advirtió Ron sentándose en una banca.

Los tres caminaron hasta los juegos que había en el parque. James se fue a los resbaladeros, mientras Albus y Lucy se fueron a los columpios.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de donde estaban ellos, una castaña, una rubia y una pequeña pelirroja, estaban sentadas en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Mami, ¿puedo ir a jugar? —preguntó Rose a su madre.

—Sí, pero no te alejes mucho —sonrió Hermione. La pequeña sonrió y se encamino al área de juegos, que era tapada de la vista de la castaña y de la rubia por unos arbustos.

La pelirroja caminó hasta llegar a la zona de juegos, cuando divisó en los columpios a un niño de cabello azabache y una niña de cabello café.

—¡Albus! —gritó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, acercándose al niño —¡Lucy!

—¡Rose! —exclamaron los dos volteando hacia la pequeña.

—Hola —saludó la ojiazul sentándose en un columpio.

—¿Vienes con tu mamá? —preguntó Lucy empujando a Albus.

—Sí, y con mi tía Luna —agregó la pelirroja balanceándose levemente.

—A nosotros nos trajo mi tío —dijo Albus.

Rose le contó a Albus y a Lucy lo que su mamá le había dicho sobre su padre. Poco después de que ella terminara de relatar un niño de la edad de Lucy llegó ante ellos; tenía el cabello castaño obscuro y ojos negros.

—¡Quítate! —le ordenó a Rose.

—Nosotros llegamos primero —defendió Lucy.

—Ése es mi columpio ¡y quiero que te quites! —gritó el niño.

—Los columpios son de todos —comentó Albus bajándose del columpio y poniéndose delante del niño castaño.

—Tú cállate —dijo y empujó a Albus, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Albus, al ver que se había hecho un corte en el codo.

—¿Estás bien, Al? —preguntó Rose inclinándose hacia él.

—¡Me duele el brazo! —sollozó el pequeño con ojos llorosos.

—Iré por el tío Ron —Lucy se fue, al momento que llegaba James.

—¿Qué pasó, Albus? —preguntó James a su pequeño hermano.

—Este tonto grandulón lo empujó —dijo Rose enojada.

Sin decir nada más, James se abalanzó sobre el niño castaño, rodando por el piso, golpeándose entre sí.

—¡James! —llegó Ron y, con dificultad, separó a los niños, sosteniéndoles por el brazo a ambos —¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¡Éste tonto empujó a Albus! —gritó James enojado, tratando de patear al otro niño.

—¡Eh, usted! ¡Suelte a mi hijo! —exigió un hombro mirando a Ron. Ron soltó al niño que corrió hacia su padre —¿Se puede saber por qué esta agarrando a mi niño?

—Su hijo empujó a mi sobrino —Ron señaló a Albus sin verlo.

—Usted no tiene ningún derecho de tocar a mi hijo —el hombre blandió el dedo amenazantemente.

—Y usted debería educar bien a sus hijos —refutó Ron comenzando a enojarse.

—¿Está diciendo que no sé educar a mi hijo? —el hombre se acercó a Ron.

—Pues tal vez, dado que su hijo empuja a niños de cinco años —soltó Ron, mientras el hombre se acercaba cada vez más.

—Mi hijo sólo se defiende —dicho esto, el hombre empujó a Ron.

—No debería de hacer eso —negó Ron con la cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? —preguntó el hombre, volviendo a empujar a Ron.

—Generalmente no arreglo las cosas así, pero usted lo quiere... —Ron golpeó al hombre directo en la nariz.

—¡Dale, papi! —gritó el niño de ojos negros.

El señor se levantó, tenía una fina línea de sangre saliendo de la nariz. El señor se abalanzó sobre Ron, pero Ron lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el estómago. El hombre cayó de rodillas.

—¡Eso es tío! —gritó James emocionado.

—James, los golpes no arreglan nada —dijo Ron mirando a su sobrino, cuando se volteó de nuevo hacia el señor, sintió un puño golpear contra su boca, después sintiendo algo caliente en su labio. Ron le dio un puñetazo directo en el ojo y el señor se tambaleo hacia atrás, cayendo al piso.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó el hombre enojado. Se levantó y se fue agarrando al niño del brazo.

—¿Estás bien, Albus? —preguntó Ron agachándose a la altura del niño, pero su atención se fue a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba junto a él. La niña levantó la vista hacia él y vio reflejados los mismos ojos. Algo en el interior de ambos saltó. Ron sonrió a la niña y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tiene sangre —Rose acercó su pequeña mano al labio de Ron y le limpió la sangre.

—N-no es n-nada —tartamudeó sorprendido por la extraña sensación que la pequeña causó en él.

—Mi mamá está del otro lado, podemos ir y que lo cure —ofreció la niña sonriendo.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario —sonrió Ron luego volteó la vista hacia su sobrino —. ¿Te duele algo?

—Me duele el brazo, tío —dijo Albus sin llorar.

—¡Estuviste estupendo, tío! —James saltaba felizmente.

—James, no es bueno agarrarse a golpes —dijo Lucy.

—Lucy tiene razón, James —Ron se levantó y ayudó a Albus a levantarse —. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Adiós —se despidieron Lucy y Albus de Rose.

—Adiós Al, Lucy —dijo Rose con una sonrisa, en seguida volteó con Ron —. ¿Seguro que no quiere que mi mamá le cure?

—Descuida pequeña, voy a estar bien —Ron se agachó a la altura de la niña y le sonrió —. Gracias por preocuparte, eres una niña muy linda.

—Gracias —dijo Rose tímidamente y, sin saber por qué, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tío, vamos —lo jaló James.

Se despidieron de Rose y se alejaron. Rose también se regresó encontrándose a Luna que iba a buscarla. Ron vio a la rubia y a la pequeña, pensando que era su madre, al distinguir los ojos azules de Luna.

—Vamos, los llevaré a casa —dijo Ron a James y Albus.

Pero su mente seguía en esa pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules. _"Despertó tu instinto paterno, tal como lo hacen Albus y Lucy",_ pensó el pelirrojo con una triste sonrisa.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, primero que nada, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero estuve deprimida un tiempo, y bueno, sucedieron cosas que en fin._

_Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y espero subir pronto el siguiente._

_¡Saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger_


	6. Mami se va de viaje

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**5.- Mami se va de viaje... y el tío de Albus también.**

Octubre estaba comenzando. Ron estaba esa tarde en su casa, sentado en el sofá tratando de poner atención en la película que estaba viendo. Hacía tres semanas que había conocido a Rose, la amiga de Albus y por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, esa niña había despertado algo en él. Una ternura, un cariño y unas ganas de protegerla y de cuidarla, ¿pero por qué?, se preguntaba el pelirrojo. Había ido varias veces al parque, a veces con Albus y James y otras sólo, esperando ver de nuevo a esa pequeña, sin embargo la niña no había vuelto a ir.

Recordó la plática que había tenido con Harry, después de llevar a Albus y a James a casa.

_Ron se detuvo frente a la casa de los Potter. James bajó corriendo de la camioneta y entró en la casa. Lucy se bajó con Albus, quien se quejaba de su brazo. Ron los siguió, en la sala estaban Ginny y Harry con James, quien tenía varios rasguños en la cara que el niño le había hecho._

_—... entonces el tío Ron le pegó en el ojo ¡y el señor se cayó! —estaba diciendo James cuando entraron._

_—¡Mami, me duele el brazo! —gritó Albus corriendo hasta Ginny._

_—¿Qué pasó, Ronald? —preguntó Ginny firmemente mientras veía el codo raspado de su hijo menor, los rasguños en la cara de James y el labio hinchado de Ron._

_—James dice que te peleaste con un tipo en el parque —dijo Harry, mientras Ginny traía un botiquín de emergencias._

_—El tío Ron nos defendió –comentó Lucy mientras ayudaba a Ginny a curar a Albus y a James._

_Ron les contó lo que había pasado con el hombre y el niño en el parque. Harry sonrió mientras Ron les contaba y Ginny le echo una mirada seria._

_—Aun así no debiste de pelearte a golpes —regaño la pelirroja dándole un pedazo de algodón mojado con alcohol._

_—Yo no quería, pero el tipo comenzó a empujarme —se defendió Ron, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor al poner el algodón sobre su labio._

_—De todas formas, gracias por cuidarlos —sonrió Ginny poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano._

_—No tienes nada que agradecer —contestó Ron. James había subido a su cuarto y Lucy y Albus se habían ido a la cocina, dejando solos a los adultos._

_—Entonces, ¿la niña que conoció Albus estaba ahí? —preguntó Ginny._

_ —Sí —afirmó Ron—. Lucy tiene razón: parece una Weasley. Pero seguro no lo es, vi a su madre. Es rubia, pero tiene los ojos azules, igual que la niña._

_—Y no somos los únicos pelirrojos —aportó Ginny yendo hacia la cocina._

_—¿En qué piensas, Ron? —preguntó el ojiverde viendo a su amigo._

_—En esa niña, Harry —contestó Ron con una sonrisa —. Cuando la vi, sentí una emoción tan grande que no te puedo explicar. Fue como cuando vi a Albus nacer, pero más grande._

_—Tu instinto paterno, amigo —figuró Harry inclinándose hacia adelante._

_—Eso pensé yo —Ron suspiró y cerró los ojos, viendo a esa niña en su mente._

_—Ron, no te has puesto a pensar... que tal vez... ¿ya es hora de olvidar? —preguntó dudoso el azabache._

_ —¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó el pelirrojo enderezándose en su asiento._

_ —Sabes a qué me refiero —Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ron se quedó callado, Harry pensó que comenzaría a gritarle, pero en vez de eso, el pelirrojo se echó para atrás y suspiró._

_—Mis padres también piensan eso —confesó. Ron no le había dicho a nadie la pequeña discusión con sus padres —. Y Fred y George._

_—Ron, sólo queremos tu felicidad —dijo Harry sonriendo._

_—Mi felicidad está con ella, Harry —Ron se pasó una mano por su pelirrojo cabello —. Tal vez no lo entiendas, porque Ginny sí está contigo..._

_—¿Y si ella ya es feliz...con alguien más? —cortó Harry._

_—Yo seré feliz entonces —reiteró el pelirrojo._

_Ginny entró a la sala nuevamente, preguntándole si se quedaría a cenar. Pero el pelirrojo llevaría a Lucy a cenar, dado que él lo había prometido. Se despidieron de ellos y salieron de la casa de los Potter._

Pero ahora, recordando esa plática, se preguntaba si realmente sería feliz viendo a Hermione con otro. Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que no podría soportarlo. Cerró los ojos, y la mirada de aquella pequeña acudió a su mente, Ron sonrió; definitivamente esa pequeña había despertado algo en él.

Rose estaba sentada en la cama de su madre, viendo como la castaña revisaba unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio que había en la habitación. Hermione dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y giró la silla giratoria para poder ver de frente a su hija.

—Rose, solo serán unos días —dijo Hermione.

Dos días antes, Hermione y Luna habían sido informadas de que tenían que ir a una conferencia-capacitación por tres días fuera de la ciudad. A Hermione no le agradaba la idea, nunca se había separado de Rose, y la niña estaba igual.

—¡Pero no quiero que te vayas! —protestó la pequeña con tristeza.

—Yo tampoco, Rose. Pero es mi deber —Hermione se levantó y se sentó junto a su hija.

—Entonces voy contigo —sugirió la ojiazul sonriendo. Hermione sonrió también, pero miró a su hija a los ojos.

—Sabes que no puedes venir conmigo, Rose —recordó Hermione tiernamente —. Aunque me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

—¡Tengo una idea, mami! —exclamó la niña apoyándose en sus rodillas —. Me escondo en tu maleta y me quedo en la habitación del hotel todo los días ¡y nadie se daría cuenta!

Hermione se echó a reír ante lo dicho por su hija. Rose era una niña muy inteligente, aunque en algunas ocasiones (como ésta), se le ocurrían cosas tan descabelladas.

—Rose... —habló Hermione negando levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¡Es una excelente idea! —saltó la pequeña —¿No crees, mami?

—Rose, eso no podemos hacerlo —Hermione agarró la mano de su hija y la apretó levemente —. Escucha, cielo, tengo que ir y tú no puedes venir conmigo. Solo serán tres días y te prometo que te llamaré en las noches.

—Está bien, mami —se resignó la pelirroja —. Y yo te prometo que me portare bien y que les haré caso a los abuelos.

—Promesa —dijo Hermione entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de su hija —. ¿Sabes, Rosie? Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, y la persona que más amo.

—Tú también, mami —la niña echó los brazos al cuello de su madre y la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Hermione aferró a la niña acariciándole el cabello. Rose sonrió, y una frase vino a su mente _"Tú si tienes un padre"._ Ella tenía un papá... y algún día lo conocería.

—Solo serán tres días —Hermione repitió —. Además, alégrate, la mama de Elise las llevará el domingo al parque.

Elise Bennett era una niña de la edad de Rose, que vivía a tres casas de los señores Granger y que estaba en el colegio con Rose. Era una niña muy linda, de cabello rubio-castaño y ojos negros brillantes.

—¡Es verdad! —sonrió la niña encantada.

—Vamos, ya es hora de cenar —Hermione bajó a la niña de la cama y salieron de la habitación de la castaña.

—¿Tengo que ir yo? —Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro en la oficina de su padre, que era contigua a la suya.

—Lo siento hijo, pero ellos quieren que vayas para ver el proyecto —dijo Arthur Weasley calmadamente, sentado frente a su escritorio —. Solo serán cuatro días Ronald, te vas el sábado por la tarde y regresas el martes en la noche.

—Está bien —resopló el pelirrojo sentándose en una silla.

—Sé que no te gusta salir de la ciudad, hijo. Pero si no fuera importante no te lo estuviera pidiendo —el padre de los Weasley se levantó de su asiento y miro por la gran ventana de su oficina —. Tal vez te haría bien salir de la ciudad.

—Sí, tal vez —dijo el pelirrojo sin ánimos. Se levantó de la silla —. Paso mañana para despedirme de mamá, tengo que ir a alistar unas cosas. Nos vemos después, papá.

—Que te vaya bien, Ron —despidió el pelirrojo mayor, sonriendo a su hijo.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina de su padre, fue a la suya a recoger sus cosas y salió rumbo a casa. Era viernes y no tenía ganas de cocinar, así que en vez de ir a su casa, condujo hasta casa de los Potter.

—Te voy a extrañar, mami —lloró una pelirroja abrazando a su madre.

—Y yo a ti, Rosie —Hermione besó la mejilla de su hija —. Me tengo que ir ya, cariño.

—Te quiero, mami —Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se soltó lentamente de ella.

—Te llamaré en la noche —prometió Hermione poniéndose en pie.

—No te preocupes, cuidaremos bien a Rose —aseguró la señora Granger despidiéndose de su hija.

—Eso no lo dudo —sonrió Hermione, besando la mejilla de su madre.

—Llama en cuanto llegues —pidió el padre de la castaña abrazándola.

—Claro que sí —la castaña se despidió de sus padres y de su hija nuevamente, antes de subir a su auto. Aún tenía que recoger a Luna en su apartamento

—¡Adiós! —gritó Rose, mientras Hermione encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha.

—¡Adiós! —Hermione agitó la mano a modo de despedida y partió, viendo por el espejo retrovisor a su hija, que se quedó en la acera hasta que el coche dobló la esquina.

—Vamos, pequeña —Hugo Granger cargó a su nieta —. Veras que los días pasan muy rápido y pronto tu madre estará aquí.

—¿Tú crees abuelo? —preguntó la niña limpiándose las lágrimas que había soltado.

—Desde luego que sí, linda —afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si nosotros tres hacemos la tarde de películas? —propuso la señora Granger mientras entraban en la casa.

—Mmm, está bien —aceptó la niña tratando de sonreír.

Ron bajó de su camioneta el sábado por la tarde, comenzando a caminar por el parque al que solía ir. Se había despedido de sus padres y de sus sobrinos Lucy y Albus, y había decidido ir al parque antes de salir de la ciudad. Caminó por quince minutos, tenía la esperanza de ver a la niña pelirroja. Se dejó caer en una banca cerca del área de juegos, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Suspiró, no sabía lo que le pasaba. Todo el asunto de Hermione le estaba agobiando un poco, todos insistían en que él la olvidara. Pero no podía, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Volvió a suspirar cuando sintió un leve golpe en el hombro; levantó la vista.

—Hola —saludó una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules.

—¡Hola! —sonrió Ron, iluminándosele el rostro.

—¿Albus no vino con usted? —preguntó Rose sentándose al lado del pelirrojo.

—No, Albus no vino conmigo —negó Ron mirando a la pequeña, sintiendo esa sensación de emoción dentro de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la niña mirando al tío de Albus.

—Albus está en su casa, con sus padres —contestó Ron —. Y yo voy a salir de la ciudad, pero quise venir al parque.

—Mi mamá también salió de la cuidad ayer —dijo Rose con tristeza.

—¿Y estás triste por eso? —preguntó Ron notando el tono de la niña.

—Sí —afirmó la pelirroja dejando escapar una lágrima, que se limpió inmediatamente —. Pero no será por mucho.

—Bueno, me alegró por ti —sonrió Ron —. Una pequeña tan linda como tú no debe estar triste.

Rose sonrió al pelirrojo, quien devolvió el gesto, cuando alguien gritó el nombre de Rose.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Rose levantándose —. Es la mamá de mi amiga Elise.

—Fue un gusto verte, pequeña —dijo Ron, sonriendo a su pesar.

—También me alegro de verlo, ¿podría mandarle saludos a Albus de mi parte? —preguntó Rose.

—Desde luego —sonrió Ron.

La pequeña asintió y se dio la vuelta, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se volvió nuevamente hacia Ron.

—Buena suerte en su viaje —deseó la niña, y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Adiós.

Rose se alejó y Ron sonrió tocándose la mejilla. Se levantó de la banca y se encaminó hasta su camioneta.

Sin duda tendría un buen viaje.

* * *

_¡Hola, queridas lectoras!_

_Bueno, ahora sí que he venido a actualizar un poco más temprano, y disculparme por no haber actualizado como había dicho, pero las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo me atraparon._

_Y aunque sea tarde: ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, oh, creo que las cosas se irán poniendo mejor a medida, y los capítulos se irán alargando, pero aun falta para esos capítulos largos._

_Quiero agradecer enormemente a quienes agregaron a Favoritos esta historia, quienes le dieron Follow. Y, por supuesto a quienes comentaron. ¡Mil gracias!_

_Un saludo y un abrazo. _

_LunitaEmo-Granger_


	7. Tan cerca

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**6.- Tan cerca...**

Ron estacionó su camioneta en el estacionamiento del hotel _Cerdaville_. Agarró su pequeña maleta y se encaminó hacia la entrada del hotel.

—Buenas tardes —saludó a la recepcionista cuando estuvo en la recepción —. Disculpe, tengo una reservación de cuatro días a nombre de Ronald Weasley.

—Buenas tardes —contestó la recepcionista checando en una computadora —. Sí, efectivamente. Aquí está su reservación. Su habitación es la 15-B. Tercer piso.

—Gracias —sonrió Ron agarrando la llave que le tendió.

Se dirigió a los elevadores, esperando que llegara uno libre. Volvió a llamar al elevador, pero al parecer estaba ocupado. Espero cinco minutos más y decidió mejor ir por las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Luna llegaban al hotel en el que se había hospedado, _Cerdaville_. La conferencia de ese día había acabado temprano. Se dirigieron a los elevadores. Diez minutos después se abrió y subieron al tercer piso, donde su habitación doble se encontraba: la 13-B.

—Te lo digo en serio, Hermione —decía la rubia mientras salían del elevador —. Creo que le gustas al hombre que da las conferencias.

—¡Claro que no, Luna! —negó la castaña, mientras abría la puerta —. Además me cae muy mal, es un idiota.

—Sí tú lo dices —dijo Luna entrando.

—Sí, yo lo digo —Hermione se dejó caer en su cama.

—Dejando ese tema, ¿bajaras a cenar? —preguntó la ojiazul dejando sus cosas en un pequeño sillón que había en la habitación.

—No tengo hambre, creo que me quedaré aquí —Hermione se descalzó y se sentó en la cama.

—Está bien, volveré después —Luna salió de la habitación dejando sola a la castaña.

En la habitación de enfrente, la 15-B, un pelirrojo se dejaba caer en la cama, pensando en aquella niña pelirroja que había despertado en él un sentimiento paterno. Suspiró y su teléfono celular sonó.

—¿Hola? —contestó sin ver el nombre de quien le hablaba.

—_Ron, hijo: olvidaste los planos y contratos en la casa_ —sonó del otro lado la voz de Arthur Weasley.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo el pelirrojo levantándose —. Ahora tendré que volver por ellos.

—No será necesario, Ron. Fred se ha ofrecido para llevártelos —Ron entrecerró los ojos, ¿Fred ofreciéndose para llevar algo? —. Además dijo que necesitaba salir de la ciudad por unos días.

—Sí, ya me lo imaginaba —soltó Ron.

—Debe estar llegando ya. Se fue poco después de que te hubieras ido de la casa —informó el padre del pelirrojo —. Nos vemos después.

—Adiós, papá —se despidió Ron finalizando la llamada. Su estómago rugió con fuerza y decidió bajar a cenar.

El restaurante-bar del hotel estaba medio lleno, Ron se sentó en una mesa al fondo. Estaba esperando a que el camarero llegara, pero alguien se sentó junto a él.

—Supuse que estarías aquí —dijo Fred Weasley a su hermano menor.

—Papá me habló, ¿trajiste los planos y contratos? —preguntó Ron checando el menú.

—Sí, no te preocupes pequeño Ronnie —sonrió Fred. Ron bufó, no le gustaba ese apodo.

—Así que... querías salir de la ciudad, ¿eh? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Sí, hay que conocer nuevos horizontes —comentó con una pícara sonrisa, mientras miraba alrededor.

—Nuevos horizontes —repitió Ron, también paseando la mirada por las mesas, hasta que se detuvo en una rubia, se le hacía algo familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

—¿A quién miras? —preguntó Fred siguiendo la mirada de su hermano.

—A nadie —mintió el hijo más joven de Arthur y Molly.

—¡No puede ser ella! —exclamó Fred mirando detenidamente a la rubia.

—No puede ser, ¿quién? —quiso saber Ron mirando a su hermano.

—Esa chica rubia —señaló con la cabeza —. La vi en el aeropuerto de Australia.

—No me digas, ¿nueva conquista? —Ron se echó hacia atrás mirando a Fred.

—Puede ser... —respondió el segundo pelirrojo, pero no tenía esa sonrisa que siempre utilizaba.

—¿Desean ordenar, caballeros? —el camarero llegó y Ron ordenó pasta con puré de patatas.

—Yo no quiero nada —dijo Fred. El camarero se alejó, dejándolos nuevamente solos. Fred se volvió a Ron —. Lamento dejarte solo, hermanito, pero yo tengo algo que hacer.

—Dirás una chica que conquistar —corrigió Ron sin sonreír.

—Lo que sea —Fred se levantó y se fue a sentar en la mesa donde estaba la rubia.

Ron los miró por unos minutos: Fred hablaba y la rubia también. Cuando llegó su plato, se puso a comer. Mientras comía, pensaba en la niña pelirroja, Rose. Seguía tratando de entender que era lo que le hacía sentir eso, pero no lo lograba. Luego estaba Hermione, últimamente pensaba en ella. Eran las únicas cosas que había en su mente; Hermione y Rose.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Fred se sentó de nuevo junto a Ron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? —quiso saber el ojiazul.

—Esa chica ¡me acaba de negar una cita! —exclamó el gemelo con incredulidad.

—¡Vaya! Creo que el gran galán está perdiendo facultades —rió Ron. Miró hacia la mesa donde había estado la rubia, pero ésta ya no estaba —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Me acerqué, le pregunté si me reconocía, ella dijo que sí y hablamos —contaba Fred, aún con una expresión extraña en su rostro —. La invité a salir y me dijo que no, estaba aquí por un asunto de trabajo y que no estaba interesada.

—¡Wow! ¡Alguien rechazó al increíble Fred Weasley! —comentó con sarcasmo Ron.

—Ni siquiera sabía quién era yo —Fred agarró la copa de agua que tenía Ron en la mesa y le dio un sorbo —. Probablemente no era de por aquí, si no me hubiera reconocido... así que le dije que me llamaba Fabián Prewett.

—¿Y por qué no le dijiste tu verdadero nombre? —preguntó Ron confundido.

—Porque esta chica tiene algo diferente... algo diferente —respondió con simpleza el ojimiel poniéndose en pie —. Mi habitación es la 20-B.

Y se fue dejando solo a Ron.

Hermione terminó de hablar por teléfono con Rose. Ya extrañaba a su pequeña y ya quería regresar. Luna entró a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama de al lado.

—¿Qué tal la cena? —preguntó Hermione sonriente.

—Extraña —respondió Luna sentándose para ver a Hermione —. ¿Recuerdas al chico con el que me tropecé en el aeropuerto? —Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Luna continuó —. Está hospedado aquí.

—¿En serio? —dijo Hermione sorprendida.

—Sí. Y me invitó a salir —comentó Luna.

—Déjame adivinar: ¿lo rechazaste? —Luna asintió en silencio.

—Sabes bien que no me interesan esas cosas —dijo después Luna dudosa —. Pero hay algo en él... es tan extraño esto.

—Yo creo, querida amiga, que te gustó —opinó la castaña sonriendo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —negó la ojiazul y le lanzó una almohada a Hermione.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Hermione con una sonrisa —. Ya lo veremos, Lun.

—Te aseguro que no —afirmó la rubia, mientras Hermione se dirigía al baño —. O eso creo.

Al día siguiente Hermione y Luna salieron de su habitación a las diez de la mañana.

—Espero que otro dé las conferencias hoy —comentó la castaña mientras subían al elevador.

—Con un poco de suerte tal vez —consoló Luna, pero Hermione la notó un poco distraída.

El elevador cerró las puertas, mientras un pelirrojo salía de la habitación 15-B.

—¡Qué suerte la mía! —se quejó al ver las puertas del elevador cerrarse —. Creo que prefiero las escaleras.

El pelirrojo bajó al estacionamiento y esperó su turno para salir, delante de él estaba un Saab en color gris. Esperó hasta que saliera y después condujo hasta una oficina que quedaba a treinta minutos del hotel, donde se encontraría con los empresarios que le estaban esperando. Ron llegó a la reunión, donde estuvo tres horas escuchando propuestas sobre el diseño y peticiones, mientras sólo asentía con la cabeza. Era por eso que odiaba hacer él los contratos, porque le aburría escuchar que las personas no se decidieran por algo. Se alegró cuando la reunión terminó, quedando al día siguiente en una cena para afinar otros detalles.

Cerca de las nueve, Ron regresó al hotel. Se había ido a cenar a un restaurante que vio por las calles mientras conducía; sabía que Fred estaría tal vez en el hotel y necesitaba pensar. Cuando llegó al hotel se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras. Subió lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación. Se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Pensando._ "¿Y si ella ya es feliz...con alguien más?" _No. Tenía que apartar eso de su mente. Cuatro años de noviazgo no se olvidaban tan fácilmente, ella no podía haberlo olvidado. Pero, ¿y si lo había hecho? Él no había podido, la seguía amando como el primer día, incluso más. Entonces, él tenía que olvidarla, tal vez... era el momento de ser feliz...

El lunes por la tarde, Hermione y Luna estaban guardando sus cosas en las pequeñas maletas. Las conferencias habían terminado y ya era hora de volver a casa.

—Listo, ahora ya nos vamos —dijo Luna sonriendo.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Hermione mientras cerraba la maleta —. Creí que estos días no pasarían.

—Bueno, vamos amiga —Luna cogió su maleta y salió de la habitación, seguida de Hermione.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la de ojos marrones, mientras escuchaban mucho ruido.

—Creo que viene de esta habitación —la rubia señaló la 15-B.

—Se escucha mucho alboroto —comentó la castaña deteniéndose —. ¿Qué estará pasando?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros la ojiazul —. ¿Llamamos a la puerta?

—Mmm —dudó la castaña, pero entonces el ruido cesó —. No, mejor vámonos.

Ambas caminaron hacia el elevador y bajaron. Dentro de la habitación 15-B un pelirrojo todo despeinado miraba el caos que había causado.

—¡Maldición! —gritó mientras trataba de acomodar la cama.

Había estado como loco buscando su celular, provocando un gran caos, encontrándolo finalmente en el bolsillo interior del saco que había utilizado la noche anterior durante la cena.

Poco a poco comenzó a ordenar los papeles que había removido, acomodando los cojines del sillón que había aventado al aire, y todo lo demás, hasta que el cuarto quedó ordenado. Se sentó en la cama exhausto, mirando su celular. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Ginny y cinco de Harry. Marcó el número de Ginny, preguntándose qué había sucedido.

—¡Ginny! ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó rápidamente cuando entró la llamada.

—_No, tranquilo Ron—_calmó Ginny y después su voz se elevó —. _¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no contestabas?_

—Lo siento —se disculpó el pelirrojo —. No encontraba el celular, ¿para qué me han llamado tú y Harry?

—_Albus quería hablar contigo_ —dijo Ginny desde el otro lado —._ Estuvo una hora insistiendo hasta que te marcamos, pero no contestabas._

—Lo siento –repitió Ron pasándose una mano en el cabello —. Supongo que ahora estará en el colegio... dile que le hablo por la tarde.

_—Yo le digo_ —aseguró Ginny —. _Pero hablas, no quiero que se decepcione, está un poco triste estos días._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz preocupada.

—Por su amiga, la niña del parque —comentó Ginny suspirando —. James no ayuda mucho, diciéndole que no es su amiga. Y en el colegio no habla con los demás niños.

—¡Dios! —suspiró Ron —. Le llamaré en la tarde y hablare con él. Estoy seguro que va a alegrarle algo que le voy a decir.

—¿Qué piensas decirle? —inquirió Ginny con curiosidad.

—Algo —contestó Ron —. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después. Salúdame a Harry y a los niños.

—Adiós, nos vemos —Ginny colgó y Ron se echó hacia atrás en la cama, pensando.

Hermione llegó a su casa después de dejar a Luna en su apartamento. La rubia había rechazado la invitación a cenar con los Granger diciendo que necesitaba aclarar su mente. A Hermione le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada, Luna después le contaría. Bajó del auto y cerró la puerta al momento que la puerta de la casa se abría y una pelirroja corría hacia ella.

—¡Mamá! —gritó la niña. Hermione la cargó y la abrazó.

—¡Oh, Rose! —la niña besó la mejilla de su madre.

—Te extrañe mucho, mami —dijo la niña apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

—Y yo a ti, cariño —dijo la castaña acariciando el cabello de su hija —. Pero ya estoy aquí.

—Me alegro mucho, mami —sonrió la pequeña, mientras Hermione la bajaba —. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña —Hermione acarició la cabeza de su hija y sacó la maleta del auto —. ¿Y dónde están los abuelos?

—En la cocina, estábamos preparando la cena —informó la niña caminando hacia la puerta, tomada de la mano de su madre.

—Entonces, vamos a ayudarles —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

* * *

_¡Hola, lectoras y lectores!_

_Bueno, aquí estamos con un capítulo más de esta historia que espero les haya gustado._

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado!_

_A todos les respondo vía PM.  
Y, kimi, gracias por leer. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo._

_Nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana sin falta._

_¡Saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger_


	8. Tú de nuevo

**Los nombres de los personajes, así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

_Espero disfruten este capítulo_

* * *

**7.- Tú de nuevo**

Octubre ya estaba a mediados y Ron había desistido de su intento por olvidar a Hermione. Había salido dos veces con Fred a un bar, pero ninguna chica de las que Fred trataba de presentarle le era interesante; para él solo había una persona que siempre le importaría y siempre amaría: Hermione Granger.

Y ahora estaba en casa de su mejor amigo, Harry.

—Voy a respetar tu decisión —decía Harry, pues el pelirrojo le había informado que seguiría soltero, amando a Hermione.

—Gracias, amigo —Ron palmeó la espalda de Harry y sonrió.

—No tienes por qué, pero espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —añadió Harry con una triste sonrisa.

—Te lo aseguro, Harry —afirmó el pelirrojo sonriendo —. Algún día volveré a verla.

—Si tú lo dices —Harry encogió los hombros y se levantó del sofá —. Será mejor que vayamos a comer, antes de que...

—¡POTTER! —se escuchó un grito desde el comedor. Harry y Ron se taparon los oídos.

—¡Ya vamos, amor! —gritó Harry, luego se giró hacia Ron —. Me alegro de que aún no tengas esposa...

—¡Y yo que quisiera tener! —rió Ron, siguiendo a Harry, pero sus pensamientos cayeron en una persona: Hermione.

—¡Gracias a Dios que ya tengo un auto! —exclamó Luna mientras Hermione servía dos tazas de café.

—Me alegro por ti —sonrió Hermione dejando una taza de café frente a Luna.

Estaban sentadas en la cocina de los Granger; Rose estaba en su habitación jugando y los señores Granger habían salido ese domingo.

—Sí —suspiró Luna, se veía un poco triste y nostálgica.

—Luna, ¿segura que no quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Segura, Hermione —afirmó Luna tratando de sonreír —. Esto es algo que quiero hacer sola. Ya he estado aquí desde hace dos meses y ya es tiempo.

—Está bien, Luna. Pero si necesitas compañía, no dudes en llamarme —añadió Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya —Luna se puso en pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione —. Despídeme de Rose, creo que está muy entretenida allá arriba.

Ambas miraron al techo y sonrieron.

—Nos veremos mañana en el instituto —se despidió Hermione.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Luna se despidió y después salió de la casa para subirse a su nuevo auto.

En la Madriguera, como cada domingo, todos los Weasley estaban reunidos; todos a excepción de Fred Weasley.

—Oye George, ¿sabes dónde está Fred? —preguntó Arthur a su hijo.

—No, padre. Estos días ha estado muy extraño —George se rascó la cabeza —. Sólo fue dos días a Sortilegios y después se desapareció.

—¿Sabes si algo está pasando con él? —insistió Arthur, mientras miraban a los niños jugar en el jardín.

—No lo sé —el gemelo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el cielo, que estaba totalmente nublado —. No ha querido decirme nada, pero está extraño.

—Bueno, ya lo sabremos después —dijo Arthur mientras se acercaba a sus nietos, dejando a su hijo pensando

El viento azotaba su cabello pelirrojo, pero a él no le importaba. No podía permitirse eso, no podía. Fred Weasley no se podía estar enamorando. Pero la realidad era que lo estaba haciendo, de esa rubia que muy apenas conocía, pero que no salía de su mente. Así que necesitaba escapar, necesitaba estar solo. Siempre que necesitaba hablar con alguien, estaba George, siempre con él. Pero esta vez no, esta vez era diferente y sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Aumentó la velocidad y se dirigió por la carretera hasta el cementerio fuera de la ciudad.

Luna estacionó su auto fuera del cementerio. Con paso lento avanzó hacia la entrada del cementerio y caminó entre las tumbas hasta detenerse a una tumba de mármol blanco. Con una mano limpió las hojas que habían caído sobre la lápida y leyó el nombre inscrito en ella: _Xenophilius Lovegood_.

—Hola, papá —susurró Luna agachándose a un lado de la tumba —. Perdón por no haber venido antes, pero es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Me costó mucho acostumbrarme a tu ausencia... después de todo lo que pasó.

Por el rostro de Luna corrían silenciosas lágrimas. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos más, tan sólo escuchando el sonido del viento susurrar.

—Después de que te marcharas me fui a Australia —prosiguió Luna con una triste sonrisa —. ¿Recuerdas que tú querías visitar Australia? Allí conseguí un apartamento y terminé mi carrera en Artes. Un año después conocí a Hermione, es mi mejor amiga y es como una hermana para mí. Tiene una linda niña de cinco años, que es como mi sobrina.

Luna se detuvo pensando y alzó la vista, el cielo estaba muy nublado y parecía que estaba a punto de llover. No había nadie en el cementerio, a excepción de un hombre delgado, que estaba unas diez filas más allá sentado de frente a una tumba. Luna lo veía de espaldas, pero pudo distinguir su pelirrojo cabello. Desvió la vista y volvió a mirar la tumba de su padre.

—Prometo que volveré —dijo pasando una mano por las letras escritas bajo el nombre _"Padre amado, sacrificándose por amor a su hija"_ —. No olvides que te amo, papá.

Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, se levantó, miró la tumba de su padre y después se dirigió a la entrada del cementerio. Al lado de su auto estaba estacionado un auto BMW, que supuso sería del hombre que vio. Ignorando el hecho, se subió a su auto para volver a casa.

Fred aparcó su auto en la entrada del cementerio, solo había un auto ahí. Después de bajarse del auto, caminó por las tumbas sin mirarlas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había ido, pero recordaba el camino a la perfección. Después de cinco minutos de caminar, se detuvo. Una tumba blanca estaba frente a él. Varios ramos de flores que había sobre la tumba estaban completamente secos, uno a uno los quitó de la tumba, dejando visible el nombre.

—Lamento no haberte traído nada —se disculpó el pelirrojo con una nostálgica sonrisa —. La próxima vez que venga te traeré tus flores favoritas. ¿Qué te parece?

Se puso en cuclillas frente a la tumba y puso una mano sobre ella.

—Te extraño mucho, Katie —soltó cerrando los ojos, mientras sus dedos recorrían el nombre en la lápida: _Katie Bell_ —. George se casó con Angie, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Ahora tienen un niño y una niña: el pequeño Fred II y la pequeña Roxanne. Y yo, sigo solo...

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y apretó la mano que no estaba sobre la tumba en un puño.

—Perdóname Katie —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder ser detenidas —. Si te hubiera escuchado, tú no estarías aquí. ¡Soy un completo imbécil! Perdóname, por favor.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo hasta mojar la tierra.

—Hace tiempo conocí a una chica, se llama Luna —continuó, limpiándose las lágrimas —. Sólo la he visto dos veces, pero hay algo en ella que es diferente... pero yo no puedo enamorarme, lo prometí. Sé que tú me dirías que es una tonta promesa, que no me cierre al amor. Pero no sé qué hacer —Fred meditó en silencio —. Tal vez ya es hora de que piense en el futuro, ¿no crees? Tengo treinta años, se supone que debería tener una familia propia ¿no? Y, sin embargo, sigo andando de alma libre por ahí... pero te aseguro que eso va a cambiar. Buscaré a Luna y haré lo que me dicte el corazón.

Se puso en pie y suspiró largamente.

—Te prometo que la buscaré y que seré feliz —dijo con voz firme —. Sé que tú querrías que fuera así... y así será, mi linda pequeña. Nos veremos pronto.

Fred se alejó de la tumba y deshizo lo andado. Ya solo estaba su auto, miró al cielo. Pronto iba a llover, subió a su auto y apretando un botón, colocó el techo del auto.

—¡Genial! —Luna bajó de su auto a mitad de la carretera —¿Cómo diablos pude olvidar llenar el tanque de gasolina? ¡Ahora estoy aquí varada, en medio de la carretera!

La rubia dio un pisotón fuertemente y se recargó en el cofre del auto. Se había agotado la gasolina del auto y ahora estaba ahí parada sin ayuda alguna.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —se quejó apartando un mechón de pelo rubio, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja —. ¡También me he quedado sin señal! —frustrada, dejó su celular sobre el auto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, respirando. Normalmente era una persona muy tranquila y difícil de exaltar, pero lo único que la sacaba de quicio, era estar a la intemperie, sola y sin alguien que la pudiera ayudar.

—Tranquila, Luna —se dijo a sí misma deteniéndose. Se escuchó un trueno a la distancia y entonces finas gotas comenzaron a caer —. Definitivamente este no es mi día.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y en minutos ella estaba completamente mojada. Estaba por subir a su auto cuando un BMW se detuvo a un lado de ella. Un pelirrojo se bajó del lado del conductor y le sonrió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se acercó a ella, sin importarle el hecho de que él también se estaba mojando.

—¿Cómo es que...? —tartamudeó la ojiazul sorprendida.

—Vengo de... un lugar... y yo te vi en la distancia. Sólo que no te había reconocido hasta que me bajé —explicó mientras se acercaba a ella. Ambos ya estaban empapados. Luna se apartó el pelo del rostro y miró a su auto y luego al pelirrojo.

—Me he quedado sin gasolina y mi celular no tiene señal —informó.

—Vamos, ¿a dónde te llevo? —preguntó Fred sonriendo, a pesar de que le estaba calando el agua y al parecer a la rubia también.

—No... Yo no —comenzó a excusarse Luna.

—No te dejaré aquí sola —interrumpió el pelirrojo levantando una mano —. Así que sube al auto o yo mismo te subiré.

—Pero, ¿y mi coche? —inquirió Luna.

—Asegúralo y después podrás llamar a un servicio de grúas y ellos se lo llevaran —Fred la miró a los ojos y ella asintió con la cabeza. Luna recogió su bolso y su celular.

—Pero, mojaré el auto —dijo Luna antes de subir.

—No importa —sonrió Fred abriendo la puerta del copiloto —. Yo también lo mojaré.

Tras unos segundos más de duda, Luna subió al auto, después Fred subió y arrancó el motor.

—Entonces, ¿te has quedado sin gasolina? —preguntó el pelirrojo después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Sí, se me ha olvidado llenar el tanque —explicó Luna con una mueca –. Si no fuera por ti, no sé qué hubiera hecho.

—Ahora soy tú salvador —bromeó Fred mirándola de reojo —. ¿Venías de fuera de la ciudad? Porque el único lugar que queda de camino es el...

—Cementerio —terminó Luna por él —. Fui a visitar a alguien.

—¿Tienes familiares ahí? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Mi padre —contestó la rubia mirando por la ventana —. Murió hace siete años, yo tenía veinte en ese entonces.

—Lo siento —dijo Fred apartando la vista del camino para verla un segundo.

—Fue asesinado —comentó Luna después, sin saber porque le estaba contando eso a un casi desconocido —. Tiempo atrás de que eso sucediera, yo comencé a salir con un tipo, Rolf Scamander —ante la mención del hombre, la rubia apretó los puños —. Al principio era muy lindo, pero después comenzó a cambiar.

Fred escuchaba atentamente, quería saber todo sobre la rubia. Estaba decidido a enamorarla.

—Se volvió muy celoso, posesivo y agresivo —Luna tragó saliva, era duro para ella recordar eso.

—¿Te golpeó? —preguntó el ojimiel observándola, la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

—Varias veces lo hizo —Luna no pudo evitar llorar ante el recuerdo y silenciosas lágrimas volvían a caer por sus ojos —. Hasta que una vez me golpeó tan fuerte que me internaron en el hospital.

—¡Hijo de...! —exclamó Fred furioso, aferrando el volante con fuerzas.

—Cuando salí del hospital fui a casa de mi padre —la rubia soltó un sollozo y con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas —. Entonces él fue a buscarme y comenzó a discutir con mi padre... en un momento de furia él sacó una pistola y... y...

La ojiazul no pudo terminar la frase y Fred paró el auto a un lado de la carretera, ya estaban cerca de la ciudad. Se atrevió a agarrarle la mano y con la otra limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de la joven.

—Tranquila —dijo él apretándole la mano suavemente.

—No se pudo hacer nada cuando llegamos al hospital —dijo más calmada —. Él intento escapar, pero lo detuvieron justo cuando salía de su apartamento. Ahora está pudriéndose en la cárcel, como lo que es: un asesino —dijo lo último con un poco de rabia.

—Y es donde debe estar. Nadie debe de golpear a una mujer, fue un imbécil que no vale la pena —dijo Fred haciendo sonreír débilmente a la rubia.

—Gracias —agradeció la ojiazul.

Fred sonrió y apartó ambas manos. Volvió a la carretera y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Yo también estuve en el cementerio —confesó con la mirada al frente —. Fui a visitar a una amiga. Aparte de mi hermano gemelo, sí, tengo un hermano gemelo —añadió con una sonrisa ante la interrogativa de la rubia —. Katie era mi mejor amiga, desde el colegio. Cuando yo tenía veintidós años estuve a punto de casarme.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Luna, girándose un poco en el asiento para verlo mejor.

—Cuando estaba en el colegio, yo estaba enamorado de Angelina, que ahora es esposa de mi hermano gemelo, pero ella quería a mi hermano y él a ella; así que me hice a un lado y les dejé el camino libre. Después me enamoré de Alicia Spinnet, me iba a casar con ella y el día de la boda se fue con otro. Yo estaba dolido y destrozado, y me fui a emborrachar en un bar. Katie fue a buscarme, pero yo la corrí del lugar y ella se fue.

—¿Qué paso, entonces? —los ojos de Luna estaban vidriosos y pudo notar que los del pelirrojo también.

—Al día siguiente fue a mi apartamento a buscarme, trató de consolarme pero yo no quería ver a nadie, salí de mi apartamento y la dejé ahí. Ella corrió tras de mí mientras yo cruzaba la calle y lo último que escuché fue el ruido de unas llantas frenar y ella salió volando por el aire —el ojimiel tragó saliva y suspiró, tomando aire para decir lo siguiente —. Me volteé y ella estaba en el suelo, corrí hacia ella y la tomé en mis brazos. Lo último que me dijo fue que me amaba y murió ahí mismo... en mis brazos.

Luna puso su mano sobre la de él, como minutos antes él lo había hecho.

—Supongo que fue algo muy difícil para ti —dijo Luna con voz temblorosa.

—Lo fue —aceptó el pelirrojo dejando escapar una lágrima, que inmediatamente se limpió —. Pero basta de cosas tristes, cuéntame de ti —pidió con una sonrisa, ya estaban en la ciudad y Luna le dio la dirección del edificio.

El resto de camino se lo pasaron hablando de sus profesiones y gustos, conociéndose. Hasta que Fred detuvo el auto frente a un edificio de apartamentos, afortunadamente ya había dejado de llover. Fred se bajó del auto primero y después abrió la puerta del lado de Luna.

—Gracias —sonrió la rubia bajándose.

—No hay por qué —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, adiós —se despidió Luna y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

—¡Espera! —llamó el ojimiel sonriendo —. ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo mañana?

—Te espero a las ocho —dijo Luna con una sonrisa y entró al edificio.

—Aquí estaré —murmuró en voz baja el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y subió a su auto.

Sin duda, esa rubia era algo muy diferente para él. Algo que le estaba gustando mucho.

Se dirigió a casa de sus padres, después de todo, aún seguía siendo domingo familiar.

* * *

_¡Hola, lectores!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo disfrutando del frío que asola la ciudad donde vivo._

_Ya sé, en este capítulo no vimos a Ron y Hermione, vimos de Fred y Luna. Desde que escribí esta historia me gusta esta pareja no cannon._

_Gracias a quienes han añadido a favoritos y han dado follow._

_Nos leemos la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo: "Un colguije y una apuesta"._

_¡Saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger_


	9. Un colguije y una apuesta

**Los nombres de los personajes, así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**8.- Un colguije y una apuesta.**

—Rose, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó Hermione entrando al cuarto de su hija, pero la pequeña no estaba ahí, varios juguetes estaban regados sobre la alfombra. Hermione bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su madre.

—Hola, hija —saludó la señora Granger con una sonrisa.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Sabes dónde está Rose? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en una taburete —. No la encuentro.

—Creo que estaba con tu padre —respondió Jean mientras escribía en el crucigrama del periódico —. En su estudio.

—Gracias —Hermione salió de la cocina y se dirigió al estudio de su padre, antes de entrar escuchó el sonido de una melodía.

—...así es Rose —decía el padre de Hermione a la pelirroja —. Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si.

—Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si —repitió la ojiazul.

—¡Bien hecho, Rosie! —felicitó Hugo a su nieta, la niña sonrió.

Hermione los miraba desde la puerta, ambos estaban sentados en el banquillo frente al piano y el señor Granger le estaba enseñando a la niña como tocar el piano.

—Es más difícil que el ajedrez, abuelo —comentó la niña con una sonrisa.

—No es difícil, Rose. Si pones atención —terció Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¡Mami, el abuelo me está enseñando a tocar el piano! —dijo la niña con una sonrisa radiante.

—Tu madre aprendió a tocar el piano aquí mismo —le dijo Hugo a su nieta, Hermione se sentó del otro lado de Rose.

—Cuando tenía tu edad —siguió Hermione y tocó algunas teclas del piano.

—Yo ya sé tocar algunas teclas —dijo Rose enseñándole a su madre. El teléfono sonó.

—Yo voy —se ofreció el señor Granger.

—Mami, ¿podrías tocar algo? —pidió la niña, Hermione sonrió y tocó una dulce y lenta melodía.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —le preguntó Hermione a su hija, dejando de tocar. La niña asintió, y comenzó a tocar las teclas que su madre le indicaba.

—Tienes talento, como tu mamá —el señor Granger se sentó de nuevo junto a la pelirroja, sonriendo.

—Sí, y también para el ajedrez, abuelo —añadió la pequeña pasando la mano por las teclas, produciendo un sonido dulce.

—Sin duda lo heredaste —soltó el señor Granger de pronto, y seguidamente miró a su hija.

—¿De quién? Porque mamá no juega ajedrez —preguntó con curiosidad la ojiazul, mirando de su abuelo a su madre. Hugo le preguntó con la mirada a su hija, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—De tu padre, Rosie —contestó finalmente Hugo a la pelirroja.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la niña emocionada, mirando a su madre.

—Sí, tu padre era un excelente jugador de ajedrez —contó Hermione con una triste sonrisa que la niña no notó.

—Entonces, Rosie, ¿qué te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez? —preguntó el abuelo Granger con una sonrisa.

—¡Sería excelente! —sonrió la niña entusiasmada.

—Sí, pero primero tengo que buscarlo —el señor Granger se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz —. Creo que está en el sótano.

—Yo lo busco, papá —Hermione se levantó y salió del estudio.

El sótano estaba debajo de las escaleras. Accionó el interruptor de la luz, que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y luego entró. Había un montón de cajas y varios objetos cubiertos por una leve capa de polvo.

—Esto sí que necesita una buena limpia —resopló la castaña pasando un dedo por encima de una mesa vieja. Se acercó a una de las cajas y comenzó a buscar el viejo ajedrez de su padre. Estuvo buscando por varias cajas sin tener éxito, se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Mami? —preguntó Rose entrando a la habitación —. ¿Te puedo ayudar a buscar?

—Está bien, cariño. Pero con cuidado —advirtió la castaña poniéndose en pie.

La pelirroja se acercó con cuidado a unas cajas que estaban del otro lado de la habitación. Se acercó a una que estaba en el piso, cerca de una vieja cortadora de césped. Rose acercó una caja hacia ella, tenía tres letras escritas sobre la tapa _"R & H". _Le llamó la atención y con cuidado abrió la caja, que al momento de abrirla se formó una pequeña nube de humo que la niña disolvió agitando su mano. La ojiazul se inclinó un poco, observando el contenido de la caja. Dentro había dos grandes libros forrados de cuero, en uno estaban grabadas las mismas letras que en la caja y en el segundo libro decía _"Recuerdos Inolvidables"_. Rose tomó entre sus manos el primero, pero al momento de levantarlo un ruido de algo cayendo llamó su atención. Lo que había causado el ruido era un dije, en forma de corazón colgando de una cadena de plata, igual que el corazón. La niña dejó el libro nuevamente en la caja y agarró el corazón entre sus manos.

—Rose, ¿aún no lo encuentras? —preguntó Hermione mientras buscaba en unas cajas cerca de la puerta, sin mirar a su hija.

—No —respondió la niña vagamente observando el dije. Tenía una R grabada en la parte delantera. Se levantó poco a poco y se acercó a su madre.

—¡Lo encontré! —anunció la castaña volteándose para ver a su hija parada frente a ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la pelirroja enseñándole la cadena con el corazón.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja mirando lo que su hija le mostraba.

—De allá —señaló la pelirroja a la caja. Hermione miró la caja y suspiró. Dejó la pequeña caja del ajedrez en el piso y se arrodilló frente a su hija.

—Esto —Hermione señaló hacia el corazón —me lo dio tu padre.

—¿Mi padre? —repitió la pequeña.

—Sí, cuando éramos novios —dijo Hermione y tomó entre sus manos el corazón de plata. Accionó un pequeño botón y el corazón se abrió, dejando al descubierto una foto de un lado del corazón, mientras que el otro lado estaba vacío.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —rogó la pequeña mirando a su madre.

—Sí, puedes tenerlo —Hermione sonrió y cerró el corazón. Le colocó el colguije en el cuello de la niña y se puso de pie —. ¡Vamos!

La pelirroja se quedó observando el corazón, un regalo de su papá a su madre y ahora era de ella. Lo observó con detenimiento y le dio la vuelta al corazón, al reverso vio cuatro iniciales grabadas: "RW" y "HG".

—¡Rose! —llamó Hermione desde la puerta. La niña corrió hasta su madre y salió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la Madriguera todos estaban sentados en la sala, los niños sentados en el suelo y los mayores sentados en los sillones. Todos esperando que el partido de fútbol comenzara, era el primero de la temporada y el que más emocionado estaba era Ron, cuyo equipo favorito (los Chudley Cannons) abría la temporada contra el equipo de los Tornados de Tutshill.

—Te aseguro que vamos a ganar —dijo Ron a Lucy, quien era aficionada del equipo de los Tornados.

—Lo siento tío Ron, pero los Tornados vamos a ganar —dijo la pequeña Lucy, a quien increíblemente le gustaba el fútbol, ya que a su padre, Percy, no le gustaba.

—Los Chudley van a ganar —dijo Albus, quien al igual que su tío favorito, apoyaba a ese equipo —. ¿Verdad, tío?

—Sí, Albus —afirmó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—¡Hola! —Fred llegó ante todos los Weasley y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su madre.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —preguntó la señora Weasley con una mano en la cintura.

—Por ahí, pero ya vine —dijo Fred con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Ganaran los Tornados! —seguía diciendo Lucy.

—Están en un debate sobre quién ganará —explicó Ginny a Fred, señalando a Ron y a Lucy.

—¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir, George? —preguntó Fred a su gemelo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Fred! —aseguró George sonriendo.

—¡Apuesta! —gritaron James, Fred II y Roxanne sonriendo.

—¡Hey, nosotros íbamos a decirlo! —exclamaron ambos pelirrojos fingiendo enojo.

—Bueno, no importa —dijo Ginny.

—Sí, entonces veamos —comenzó Fred.

—Ron apoya a los Chudley y Lucy a los Tornados —siguió George.

—Si ganan los Chudley, Lucy tendrá que hacer lo que Ron diga, y si ganan los Tornados Ron cumplirá lo dicho por Lucy —acordó Fred.

—Pero... —intervino Ginny —. Si el partido queda empatado, ambos cumplirán el castigo.

—¿Qué dices, Lu? —le preguntó Ron a su sobrina.

—Yo acepto —dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

—Hecho —dijo Ron estrechando la mano de su sobrina.

—¿Y qué apostaran? —preguntó Percy.

—Si ganan los Chudley, Lucy tendrá que correr conmigo el sábado por la mañana, a las siete —dijo Ron.

—¡Uh! Eso no es nada —dijo Angelina sonriendo.

—Sí, pero el tío Ronald corre por dos horas sin parar —dijo James con cara de susto.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Angelina.

—¿Y tú qué castigo pondrás, pequeña? —preguntó Arthur a su nieta.

—No tengo ni idea —Lucy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ya lo pensaras —dijo Fred —. ¡Ya va a comenzar el partido!

Todos miraron hacia el televisor, minutos después el partido comenzó. Todos estaban atentos, a excepción de Fred, que seguía pensando en la rubia y en la cena que tendrían al día siguiente.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Ron, un jugador de los Chudley se estaba acercando a la portería —. Tú puedes, ¡adelante!

—¡Gol! —exclamó Albus brincando, mientras Lucy se tapaba la cara. Ron y Albus estaban festejando.

—No te preocupes, Lu —animó Louis a su prima favorita —. Ahorita anotan los Tornados.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que se acabara el primer tiempo y seguían ganando el equipo favorito de Ron 1-0.

—Vas perdiendo, pequeña —le dijo Ron a su sobrina, pero Lucy se levantó emocionada.

—¡Sí! Uno a uno —señaló a la pantalla, el equipo de los Tornados había anotado un gol.

—¡Diablos! —soltó Ron.

—¡Ronald! —le reprendió la señora Weasley.

—Lo siento, mamá —se disculpó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

El primer tiempo se acabó quedando uno a uno el marcador.

—Aún falta el segundo tiempo —dijo Harry.

—Niños —dijo Angelina llamando la atención de los pequeños —. Ya me han llegado los nuevos disfraces de Halloween, así que ahí los espero.

—¡Genial! —exclamaron Fred II y James, luego se juntaron junto con la pequeña Roxanne y comenzaron a dar ideas para los disfraces. Al igual que los demás, Molly y Dominique se juntaron con Victoire, quien siempre estaba con Teddy, pero el pequeño estaba en Hogwarts, el colegio-internado al que todos los Weasley habían ido. Lucy, Louis y el pequeño Albus estaban hablando entre ellos.

El partido estaba a punto de terminar y ambos equipos seguían empatados. El partido finalizó con un marcador de 1-1.

—Ambos tendrán que cumplir con lo que dijeron —dijo George.

—Pobre Lucy —dijo Fred.

—¿Ya has pensado qué va a hacer el tío Ron? —preguntó Louis a Lucy, pero la niña negó con la cabeza.

—Te dejaré pensarlo —dijo Ron sonriendo —. El sábado pasaré por ti a las siete.

Después todos los Weasley se sentaron a cenar. Mientras tanto la pequeña Lucy pensaba en algo para que su tío hiciera, entonces una idea se le vino a la mente. Sonrió, sin duda sería algo muy divertido, porque después de todo era una Weasley.

* * *

¡Hola, lectoras!

¿Cómo están? Yo bien, disfrutando mis últimos días de vacaciones, ya el lunes regreso a clases.  
Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

¡Saludos!


	10. Volverte a ver

**Los nombres de los personajes, así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**9.- Volverte a ver...**

La semana había pasado muy rápido y Hermione agradecía que por fin llegara el fin de semana. Luna le había contado que había salido a cenar con un hombre que había conocido, un tal Fabián, pero extrañamente la rubia no había vuelto a hablar de él, no tan detalladamente. El sábado por la mañana Hermione se levantó muy temprano, cerca de las siete. Bajó a la cocina, donde su madre ya estaba sentada con una taza de café frente a ella.

—¡Buen día! —saludó animadamente la señora Granger a su hija.

—Buen día, mamá —la castaña, aún en pijama, se sentó frente a su madre —. ¿Papá aún sigue dormido?

—Sí, últimamente ha estado muy cansado —comentó Jean queriendo no darle importancia, le dio un sorbo a su café —. Hermione, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a tu hija sobre su padre?

Hermione se le quedó mirando a su madre. La castaña suspiró.

—No lo sé, mamá —confesó la castaña —. Sé que tengo que decirle algún día sobre él, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hay de él? —inquirió la madre de Hermione —. Él tiene que saber que es padre.

—No sé nada de él —dijo Hermione suspirando —. No lo he vuelto a ver desde que me fui.

—Búscalo —sugirió la señora Granger con una sonrisa —. Lo sigues amando, Hermione. Eso no lo puedes negar.

—Creo que iré a correr un poco —Hermione salió de la cocina. Subió las escaleras y entró cuidadosamente al cuarto de su hija. La pelirroja dormía profundamente, Hermione se quedó mirándola. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hija y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la suya y se cambió de ropa.

Ron aparcó su camioneta frente a la casa de Percy, cerca de las siete de la mañana, el sábado. Tocó la puerta de la casa y un despeinado Percy le abrió la puerta aún en pijama.

—Lucy está en su cuarto —dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar —. Audrey fue a buscarla.

—Gracias —dijo Ron sentándose, y asombrado por el aspecto de su hermano; Percy siempre era madrugador —. Veo que te has desvelado.

—Sí. ¡Molly nos tuvo jugando toda la noche _Turista Mundial_! —exclamó el pelirrojo dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su hermano menor —. Al final de cuentas Lucy ganó...

—¡Como siempre! —sonrió Ron.

—Ron, ¿te molestaría llevar a Lucy a casa de Bill, después? —preguntó Percy bostezando.

—No, ninguna molestia —aceptó el ojiazul con una sonrisa, Lucy entraba por la puerta junto a su madre.

—Hola, Ron —saludó Audrey.

—Buenos días, tío —dijo la pequeña, acomodándose sus lentes.

—Hola, Audrey. Lucy —respondió Ron con una sonrisa —. ¿Y Molly?

—Dormida —contestó Lucy. La pequeña castaña traía unos pants deportivos en color lila y una blusa blanca, iguales que sus zapatillas deportivas —. Hemos jugado toda la noche.

—Sí, me acaba de decir tu padre —indicó Ron, levantándose.

—Lucy, tu tío Ron te va a llevar a casa del tío Bill —le dijo Audrey a la niña, despidiéndose.

—Está bien, mamá —la niña le dio un beso a su madre y luego a su padre —. Adiós, papá.

—Adiós hija.

Ron y Lucy salieron de la casa de Percy. Ron subió en los asientos traseros la pequeña maleta de la niña. Quince minutos después llegaron al parque al que Ron acostumbraba ir a correr por las mañanas y a donde llevaba a Lucy y a Albus por las tardes.

—Primero tenemos que calentar —indicó Ron mientras comenzaba a estirar las piernas y a flexionarlas —. Si no te cansaras muy rápido y te dolerán los músculos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que hacer esto? —preguntó Lucy, haciendo los ejercicios que su tío hacía.

—Unos... cinco minutos —dijo Ron y luego sonrió —. ¿Ya has pensado que tendré que hacer?

—Algo así –admitió la niña con una linda sonrisa —. Tío, antes de llevarme a casa del tío Bill, ¿podrías llevarme a la tienda de la tía Angie?

—Con una condición —Ron miró a su sobrina —. Que primero vayamos a desayunar.

—¿Tartas & Pasteles? —adivinó la niña, sonriendo.

—¡Exacto! —confirmó Ron.

Tartas & Pasteles era una cafetería donde Ron solía ir desayunar los sábados, había llevado varias a James y a Lucy.

Cinco minutos después se pusieron a correr, lentamente. Ron se había puesto el gorro del suéter que traía, por lo tanto no se le veía el cabello ni el rostro. Lucy le mantuvo el paso avanzando más rápido cada vez.

—¡Vamos Lucy! —Ron tomó velocidad dejando a la niña atrás. Luego aminoró nuevamente y dejó que Lucy le alcanzará. El pelirrojo sonrió y le dejo ventaja a la niña. Después la alcanzó y se giró, corriendo de espaldas.

Hermione corría lentamente por el parque. Sus pensamientos divagaban; ¿Qué había sido de la vida de Ron?, se preguntaba. Y luego las palabras de su madre retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez: _"Lo sigues amando, Hermione. Eso no lo puedes negar"_. Claro que lo seguía amando, era el padre de su hija, el único hombre en su vida. Su único amor.

Paró un momento y después siguió corriendo. Con la vista baja, pensaba en su hija. Rose tenía derecho a saber quién era su padre, a saber de él. Hermione sintió de repente chocar con alguien y escuchó a una niña gritar.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó la pequeña, mientras el pelirrojo y la castaña caían y rodaban, quedando el pelirrojo encima de la castaña.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó el pelirrojo alzando la vista. Su respiración se cortó y luego se aceleró. El mudo parecía desaparecer de un momento a otro y todo parecía anormal —. Hermione...

Los ojos marrones chocaron con los azules y el tiempo se paralizó. Por un momento creyó estar alucinando; pero no, era real. Él estaba encima de ella.

—Ronald —susurró sin apartar la vista de él.

—Tío Ron —llamó la niña.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Ron, sin apartar la mirada. Tan solo quería seguir viendo esos ojos marrones fijos en él.

—¿Tío? —volvió a llamar Lucy, conteniendo una risa —. Estás aplastando a la señora.

—¿Qué? —farfulló Ron, dándose cuenta de donde estaba —¡Oh! Lo siento.

Se levantó rápidamente y le tendió una mano a Hermione. La castaña la aceptó y al momento del toque sintió nuevamente a su corazón latir a mil por hora; una electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambos y sus miradas nuevamente se conectaron.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron finalmente.

—Sí, gracias —respondió Hermione y su mirada se fijó en sus manos, que aún seguían juntas. La apartó lentamente.

—Pero... como... yo... no sabía que habías vuelto —balbuceó Ron, tenía tantas cosas que decir que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Sí... yo... eh... regresé hace tiempo —contestó la castaña nerviosa. De nuevo lo tenía ante ella y no sabía qué hacer, tenía que irse de ahí —. Yo me tengo que ir, adiós.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Ron se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Nuevamente estaba en su vida, ya la había perdido una vez; no lo iba a hacer de nuevo. Tenía que ir por ella, tenía que seguirla. Miró a Lucy, que lo veía totalmente desconcertada.

—Vuelvo en un minuto —dijo antes de echarse a correr —. ¡Espérame aquí!

Corrió hacia donde se había ido la castaña, tratando de encontrarla. Pero no había rastro de ella, miró buscándola entre las pocas personas que caminaban y corrían en el parque, pero no la veía. Frustrado y triste regresó a donde estaba Lucy, llegó ante ella.

—¿Estás bien, tío? —preguntó la ojiazul observándolo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Lu —mintió, no quería que la niña se preocupara por él —. Vamos, una vuelta más.

Hermione había corrido lo más rápido que pudo. Su corazón aún seguía latiendo con fuerza. Rápidamente llegó hasta su coche y entró.

—¡Dios! —suspiró con la frente pegada al volante —¡Lo vi!

Después de seis años, Ron seguía provocando en ella mil emociones. Trató en vano de calmar a su corazón, pero los ojos de Ron seguían apareciendo en su mente. Aún seguía escuchando su voz pronunciar su nombre. Nunca iba poder olvidar a Ron, nunca...

* * *

_¿Hola? ¿Alguien ahí?_

_Espero que sí... _

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... Soy un irresponsable que no cumple con actualizar. Y no tengo excusa, para nada. Es sólo que de plano me había olvidado un poquito de subir. Pero espero alguien esté leyendo esto._

_Y le haya gustado._

_¡Ah! Un paso más en esta trama._

_Quiero agradecer a __**uandiflawless**__, a __**neneru**__ y a __**My194**__por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior._

_Y disculparme por no haberlos respondido, ¡pero en serio que se los agradezco!_

_Ahora, la próxima actualización subir capítulos, ¿les parece?_

_Bueno, me despido. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente._

_PD: Pueden agregarme a Facebook: LunitaEmo Granger o seguirme en Twitter: LunitaEmoG, si gustan claro. Y sí, soy una autora que no pide reviews o comentarios, si me los dejas es porque gustas, quieres y te nace hacerlo, ¡para mí son un regalo! (Y me pregunto si esto le importa a alguien...)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**LunitaEmo-Granger.**_


	11. Reacciones (parte 1)

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste esta historia, y, como te habrás dado cuenta, he actualizado muy pronto.

**My194:** ¡Hola! Sí, ya era necesario este reencuentro, ahora falta que Ron sepa sobre Rose y viceversa. ¡Saludos!

**Nos leemos abajo. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**10.-Reacciones (parte 1)**

—Está bien, está bien —resopló Lucy Weasley, poniéndose en pie. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire —. ¡Tierra llamando al tío Ron!

Un seco golpe indicó que Ronald Weasley había caído de su silla. Se levantó acomodándose el suéter y volvió a sentarse en su silla. A continuación, miró a su sobrina que se había vuelto a sentar frente a él.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu intento de dejarme sordo? —preguntó, agarrándose el oído izquierdo y dando un sorbo a su jugo de manzana.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la pequeña, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Descuida —sonrió Ron —. ¿Me decías algo?

—Sí, estaba diciendo que creo que ya tengo una idea para el castigo de la apuesta —comentó Lucy con una radiante sonrisa.

—Sí, claro —respondió Ron. Su mente no estaba ahí, estaba en otra persona, de lo cual Lucy se dio cuenta y suspiró.

—Tío Ron, ¿estás así por la mujer del parque, verdad? —inquirió la pequeña. Ron la miró.

—Sí, Lucy —confirmó el pelirrojo —. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me preguntaste por Hermione Granger?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Era ella? —adivinó la niña de forma pensativa —Es muy bonita.

—Sí, muy bonita —suspiró Ron con la mirada perdida. No había podido dejar de pensar en Hermione. ¿Había regresado sola? ¿Estaba casada, tendría hijos? Quería saber las respuestas, quería buscarla y hablar con ella, ¿pero dónde? ¿En casa de sus padres?

—Tío Ronald, creo que es hora de irnos —comentó la pequeña mirando el reloj, estaban por dar las once.

—Sí, tienes razón —concordó el pelirrojo sacando su billetera —. Aún tengo que llevarte a la tienda de Angelina y luego con Bill.

Hermione entró a casa de sus padres rápidamente. Dejó sus llaves en una mesa que estaba en el pasillo y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Alcanzó a ver a su padre en la sala alzando la vista mientras subía velozmente al segundo piso, pasó por el cuarto de Rose, el cual estaba cerrado y finalmente llegó a su dormitorio.

—Cálmate —se dijo. Sintió que su labio inferior temblaba levemente y respiró con fuerza. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con calma... pero lo había vuelto a ver ¡a él, nuevamente a él! y no pudo evitar el torbellino de preguntas en su mente; ¿estaba casado? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Qué había sucedido con él?

—¿Mami? —la voz de Rose sonó desde la puerta, Hermione alzó la vista hacia ella —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Rose —mintió a su hija —. Ven aquí.

La pelirroja se acercó a su madre, quien la sentó en su regazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No te ves bien, mami —dijo la pequeña mirando el rostro de su madre.

—No importa eso —Hermione le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro y suspiró —. Hay algo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió la pequeña con sus brillantes ojos azules en los de su madre.

—Es algo muy importante —explicó Hermione sonriendo con dulzura.

Pasos sonaron por el pasillo y la señora Granger apareció en la puerta.

—Hermione, Luna ha llegado —anunció con una sonrisa.

—¿Podrías decirle que suba? —pidió a su madre. Primero tenía que hablar con Luna.

—Claro —dijo la señora Granger y se marchó.

—Tengo que hablar algo muy importante con la tía Luna —le dijo Hermione a Rose —. Después tú y yo hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —acordó la niña sonriendo. Le dio un beso a su madre y salió de la habitación.

Segundos después Luna entraba a la habitación de Hermione y cerraba la puerta.

—Lo vi —dijo Hermione antes de que Luna pudiera decir palabra. La rubia la miró sin comprender —. ¡A Ron, vi a Ron!

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Luna sentándose junto a Hermione.

—Hoy. Fui a correr y... —la castaña relató lo que había sucedido. La rubia escuchaba sorprendida lo que su amiga le decía —... y salí huyendo.

Finalizó la castaña echándose hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —quiso saber la ojiazul.

—No lo sé —confesó la castaña sentándose de nuevo —. No sé qué hacer.

—Hermione es obvio lo que tienes que hacer —Luna se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a Hermione —. ¡Hablar con él!

—Y como es algo muy fácil —ironizó la castaña suspirando.

—Sé que no lo es, Hermione —dijo Luna mirándola fijamente —. Pero no puedes ocultarle más tiempo a Rose quién es su padre; ni a Ron que tiene una hija.

—Luna, te juro que quiero hacerlo. Pero no encuentro la manera... —el tono de Hermione era frustrante y la rubia comprendía el difícil momento por el que su amiga estaba pasando —. Hablaré con Rose primero...

—No —cortó Luna sentándose junto a la castaña —. Habla primero con Ron... será más fácil decírselo a la niña entre los dos.

—Pero, ¿y qué tal si Ron está casado? —Hermione se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Se sentía un poco mejor hacer las preguntas en voz alta —¿Y qué si tiene hijos?

—Rose también es su hija —recalcó la rubia, entre molesta y sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que estaba ocultando. La castaña siguió caminando.

—Me odiará —susurró de repente la castaña—. Estará molesto por haberle ocultado a Rose todo este tiempo y me aborrecerá, y tendrá todo el derecho —Hermione caminaba más rápido y su voz tenía un cierto tono exaltado —. Y todos los Weasley también lo harán y Harry y Ginny…

—Hermione, cálmate —intentó tranquilizarla la ojiazul.

—¿Y si me quiere quitar a Rose? —siguió diciendo sin escuchar a la rubia —¿Y si la alejan de mí?

—¡Hermione, tranquilízate! —gritó Luna parándose y deteniéndola, agarrándola por los hombros. La castaña respiró y miró fijamente a Luna —Ron no te va a quitar a Rose, y si quisiera hacerlo nosotros lo impediremos. Así que cálmate que te estás poniendo muy nerviosa y no querrás que Rosie te vea así, ¿o sí?

—No —negó Hermione sentándose en la cama —. Lo siento... pero es que todo fue tan... extraño.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora ve a bañarte —ordenó la rubia poniéndose en pie —. Después bajas a desayunar y luego tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Luna, no creo que quiera seguir hablando...

—No es de esto Hermione —cortó Luna, de repente seria y un poco nerviosa —. No del todo.

Luna salió antes de que la castaña pudiera preguntar más. Esperaba que lo que tenía que decirle a Hermione no le afectará más, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella no era de las que ocultaban cosas, aunque lo venía haciendo últimamente.

_Luna estaba terminando de arreglarse en su habitación. Ya casi eran las ocho y Fabián llegaría pronto. Se sentía un poco extraña. Después de tanto tiempo no había pensado más en enamorarse, pero sin duda ese pelirrojo despertaba algo muy fuerte en ella. El teléfono sonó y fue a contestar._

_—Señorita Lovegood —dijo una voz que la rubia reconoció como el vigilante del edificio —, abajo la busca un hombre llamado Fabián Prewett._

_—Gracias, en un momento bajo —Luna colgó. Apagó las luces de su apartamento y luego cogió su bolso y sus llaves y salió._

_Abajo en el vestíbulo, Fred estaba esperando a la rubia. Jugaba con las llaves de su coche, porque a decir verdad, estaba nervioso. Algo raro en él, pensó; pero la rubia provocaba muchas cosas en él y ésa era tan sólo una. El elevador se abrió y la vio salir. Estaba muy bonita._

_—Hola —saludó la rubia con una sonrisa._

_—Hola —balbuceó el pelirrojo, sonriendo tontamente —. Te ves... te ves muy bien._

_—Gracias —Luna se ruborizó un poco, pero siguió sonriendo —. Tú igual._

_—¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Fred, cediéndole el paso. _

_Salieron del edificio y Fred, como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta del auto._

—_Gracias —repitió nuevamente la rubia. El ojimiel sonrió como respuesta._

_Durante el camino el pelirrojo escuchaba a la rubia hablar sobre arte, algo que le resulto muy interesante. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Fred y Luna se dirigieron a una mesa cerca de una terraza. _

_—Luna, hay algo que debo decirte —dijo Fred juntando sus manos en la mesa. La rubia lo miró y asintió para que el pelirrojo continuara —. Verás... el día en que nos vimos en el hotel... te dije que me llamaba Fabián... pero no me llamo así._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó Luna mirándolo a los ojos._

_—Bueno... si me llamo Fabián, pero ése es mi segundo nombre, al igual que Prewett es mi segundo apellido —explicó Fred, temeroso de que la rubia se enojara._

_—¿Y por qué me dijiste eso? —Luna no sonaba molesta, sonaba un poco decepcionada._

_—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo —. Simplemente lo hice. En verdad lo siento. Te pido una gran disculpa._

_—Está bien —sonrió la ojiazul tiernamente —. No fue una gran mentira._

_—Gracias —agradeció el pelirrojo —. Te prometo y te juro que nunca más volveré a ocultarte algo._

_—Me alegro, porque no soy de las personas que oculten cosas —comentó la rubia cogiendo un vaso de agua —. Y entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_—Fred, me llamo Fred —respondió el ojimiel sonriendo orgullosamente —. Fred Weasley._

_Luna se atragantó con el agua. El pelirrojo se apresuró y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, un poco preocupado._

_—Estoy bien —aseguró Luna, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta —. Descuida._

_—De acuerdo. ¿Te sorprendió saber que mi apellido era Weasley? —cuestionó Fred con una sonrisa._

_—A decir verdad, un poco —aceptó la rubia. Weasley. Él era un Weasley._

_—Tal vez lo habrás escuchado. Mi hermano y yo somos dueños de las jugueterías "Sortilegios Weasley" —contó Fred, la rubia sólo se quedó escuchando —. Mi hermano menor, Ron, es socio nuestro._

_Definitivamente no había duda. Estaba cenando con Fred Weasley, el hermano de Ronald Weasley. ¡Por Dios! ¡Hermione iba a asesinarla!_

_—¡Qué bien! —musitó Luna tratando de sonar tranquila. Fred sonrió y le comenzó a platicar de cómo George y él comenzaron la juguetería. Luna escuchaba atentamente la historia. Luego comenzaron a hablar de la rubia mientras cenaban; claro está que Luna omitió el hecho de que su mejor amiga era la ex-novia del hermano menor de Fred. _"No soy de las personas que oculten cosas"_. Las palabras rebotaron en la mente de la ojiazul. Era lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía verdaderos motivos._

_Después de tomar un café, Fred llevó a Luna de regreso a su apartamento. Se despidieron y el pelirrojo la invitó a salir nuevamente. Luna aceptó, aunque no le dio fecha ni hora. Ya después hablarían. Ella tenía muchas cosas que pensar._

—Tía Luna, ¿mi mami está bien? —la voz de Rose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, Rosie. Tu madre está bien —aseguró la rubia sonriéndole a la pequeña. _"Por el momento"_, pensó para sí.

* * *

**¡Hol, hola! ¿cómo están? **

**Pues, como verán, he actualizado con demasiada rapidez, así que espero estén contentas. Aunque, sí, es un capítulo corto, ¡pero no se preocupen! son pocos los capítulos cortos que quedan, después seguirán los capítulos largos (el más largo capítulo que escribí fue de 34 1/2 págs. de word, pero falta mucho para dicho capítulo). Espero hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo.**

**Decidí actualizar hoy porque mañana tendré el día ocupado, y el lunes regreso a clases de nuevo (estoy medio feliz por ello). Así que, bueno, espero poder subir capítulo el viernes por la tarde/noche o el sábado por la mañana.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente. **

**Un beso y un abrazo. ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Lu.**


	12. Reacciones (parte 2)

**Los personajes de Harry Potter, así como todo lo relacionado con él, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**11.-Reacciones (parte 2)**

—Tío, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Lucy Weasley sentada en el asiento copiloto de la camioneta de su tío Ronald Weasley.

—Sí, Lucy —mintió el pelirrojo.

No le gustaba mentir a la niña, ¿pero cómo explicarle a una niña de ocho años que no estaba bien porque el amor de su vida había vuelto después de seis años? Fijó su vista en el camino. Después de llevar a Lucy a la tienda de Angelina (para sabrá Dios que cosa), estaban camino a casa de Bill. Dejó escapar un suspiró y una castaña apareció en su mente. No pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Ella estaba de vuelta!

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —inquirió la pequeña acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

—¿Cuál cara? —preguntó Ron desconcertado, mirándola de reojo.

—¡Esa cara! —señaló Lucy mirando fijamente a su tío —. La cara de bobo que pone papá cuando ve a mamá.

Ron soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por su sobrina. La miró con diversión unos segundos.

—¿Cara de bobo, eh? —sonrió Ron —. Es la cara del amor, Lucy.

—¿La cara del amor? —repitió la pequeña un poco confundida.

—Sí, la cara del amor —afirmó el pelirrojo sonriendo —. Cuando crezcas conocerás el amor.

—Yo no quiero conocer el amor —dijo la pequeña rotundamente.

—¿Y por qué, si se puede saber? —cuestionó Ron entre divertido y sorprendido.

—Porque no quiero tener la cara de bobo —respondió la pequeña desabrochándose el cinturón. Ya habían llegado a casa de Bill.

—Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, Lu —aseguró Ron bajándose del auto.

Harry Potter estaba sentado en su estudio. Había recibido un mensaje de su mejor amigo, Ron, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él. Se paró y comenzó a caminar. Se preguntaba qué sería eso tan importante que el pelirrojo necesitaba hablar con él. Estaba seguro que no había pasado nada con la familia, si no ya lo hubiera sabido, pero entonces, ¿qué sería?

Paseó la vista por todo el estudio, hasta que sus verdes ojos se detuvieron en una vieja foto enmarcada en la pared. Se acercó a ella y la observó fijamente con una nostálgica sonrisa. En la foto aparecían dos niños y una niña de once años. Harry la reconoció como su primera foto con Ron y Hermione. El último día de clases de su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts.

Sí que habían cambiado, pensó sonriendo. Observó el rostro de Ron, luego el suyo y finalmente el de la niña. Su mejor amiga desde los once años. Su hermana. Y ahora ella se había ido desde hacía seis años. En cierta manera la comprendía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, triste y hasta un poco enojado con ella. Se había ido sin despedirse de él y eso le había dolido. No obstante la extrañaba mucho y tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla y de saber de ella y se sintió mal por Ron. Por culpa de un malentendido se había roto un amor tan grande como el que sabía que sus amigos se tenían.

—¡Papá, papá! —escuchó gritar a un pequeño. El azabache se volteó y vio entrar a su pequeño hijo de cinco años corriendo hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa, campeón? —preguntó alzándolo en brazos, el niño sonrió.

—¡Mira! —le dijo enseñándole una tarjeta cuadrada — ¡Me ha salido Randy Orton!

—¡Wow! —sonrió Harry a su pequeño. Sabía que a su hijo le gustaba coleccionar las tarjetas de luchadores —Ya te falta poco para completar la colección.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó el niño con sus brillantes ojos verdes, iguales a los de su padre —. Sólo me faltan diez luchadores más.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos escapamos esta tarde a comprar más ranas de chocolate? —preguntó el pelinegro mayor.

—¡Eso sería genial, papi! —sonrió felizmente el niño.

—Bueno, pero no le digas a tu madre —dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Decirme qué? —Ginny Potter acababa de entrar y miraba suspicaz a su esposo y a su hijo.

—Nada. Cosas de chicos —se apresuró a decir Harry dándole a su hijo una mirada cómplice.

—No me convences Potter —dijo Ginny sonriendo —. Ron ya llegó, está saludando a James.

—Bien, dile que venga aquí, por favor —pidió Harry.

—Ven, Albus —Albus se bajó de los brazos de su padre y tomó la mano de su madre.

—No te olvides en lo que quedamos, Albus —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—No, papá —aseguró el niño sonriendo. Tenía la sonrisa de su madre.

Ginny y Albus salieron y segundos después entró Ron.

—¿Qué sucede, Ron? —preguntó el azabache al ver la cara de su amigo.

—Ella volvió, Harry. ¡Hermione está aquí! —anunció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó el ojiverde aturdido —¿Estás... estás seguro?

—Sí. Yo la vi —aseguró Ron dejándose caer en una silla —. Era ella, Harry. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Esto es... es... no sé qué decirte —dijo finalmente Harry sentándose a un lado de su amigo.

—¡Es increíble! —musitó Ron.

—¿Qué es increíble? —terció una pelirroja entrando con una bandeja.

—Ginny... —dijo Harry mientras la aludida dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

—Hermione volvió —soltó Ron sin borrar la sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —la pelirroja dejó caer la cuchara que estaba sosteniendo y se volvió hacia su esposo y hermano.

—Lo que oyes —afirmó Harry cediéndole el asiento a su esposa.

Ron les relató lo que había sucedido esa mañana en el parque. Harry y Ginny escuchaban atentamente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ginny cuando su hermano terminó de contar lo sucedido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ella regresó —la menor de los Weasley se encogió de hombros —. Pero no sabemos nada de ella.

—Es verdad —concordó el ojiverde con su esposa —. Ha estado fuera de nuestras vidas por seis años. No sabemos si está casada, tiene hijos.

—Eso lo sé muy bien —dijo el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por su cabello. Había vuelto la preocupación a él, pero no perdía la esperanza de que Hermione no estuviera con nadie.

—Y entonces, ¿qué harás? —quiso saber Harry.

—Pensaba buscarla —confesó el ojiazul. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas —. Pero el único lugar que se me ocurre es en casa de sus padres. Pero si ella no está ahí...

—¿Y si está casada? —interrumpió Ginny levantándose —. Es mejor esperar Ron.

—¿Esperar a qué? —cuestionó Ron a su hermana.

—A volver a verla y tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella —finalizó la pelirroja encaminándose a la puerta —. Créeme que es lo mejor.

—Ella tiene razón —comentó Harry después de ver salir a su esposa.

—Yo lo único que sé Harry —afirmó el pelirrojo recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla —, es que quiero volver a verla.

En casa de los Granger, Hermione Granger y su amiga Luna Lovegood estaban sentadas en la sala. Los señores Granger se habían llevado a Rose a ver una película y Hermione se había quedado con la rubia.

—Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme? —quiso saber la castaña tomando una taza de té.

—Es sobre Fabián —comenzó la rubia tomando valor para lo que venía.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—Verás, tú sabes que yo estoy saliendo con él —prosiguió la ojiazul sin mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

—¿Sí?

—Pero hay algo que no te he dicho —Luna pasó sus dedos por el borde de la taza que tenía en manos.

—¿Qué cosa? —Hermione miraba a la rubia comenzando a preocuparse.

—Fabián es su segundo nombre —la rubia miró a los ojos a su amiga, preparándose para lo que venía —. Su nombre es Fred... Fred Weasley.

Crack. La taza había caído al piso derramando su contenido por el suelo. Hermione estaba con la boca abierta.

—¿Hermione? —llamó temerosa la ojiazul.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó la castaña levantándose —. No puedo creerlo, ¡no lo puedo creer! Estás saliendo con Fred Weasley...

—El hermano de Ronald Weasley —terminó la rubia por ella —. Lo siento Hermione, debería habértelo dicho antes.

—Luna, dime que Fred no sabe nada —pidió la castaña caminando de un lado a otro.

—Descuida. Fred no sabe ni de ti ni de Rose —aseguró la rubia poniéndose de pie —. Hermione, una vez más, ¡cálmate!

—Perdón —la castaña se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Entiendo que estés así —dijo la rubia colocándole una mano en el hombro —. Pero debes tranquilizarte y pensar bien las cosas.

—Es que ya no sé qué hacer Luna —Hermione se sentía frustrada —. Toda mi vida se ha vuelto de pies a cabeza.

—Hermione, esto tenía que pasar un día —apuntó Luna calmadamente —. Y tienes que ser fuerte, por ti y por Rose.

—Ella es la que más me preocupa —dijo Hermione suspirando —. No sé cómo vaya a tomar todo esto.

—Por esto te digo que es mejor que hables con Ron primero —comentó Luna sentándose a un lado de su mejor amiga —. Entre los dos podrán explicárselo mejor.

—Tal vez tienes razón —dijo Hermione más calmada. El celular de Luna sonó.

—Es un mensaje de Fred —informó mirando la pantalla. Alzó la vista mirando a Hermione dudosamente —. Quiere que nos veamos.

—Adelante —sonrió Hermione —. No te voy a impedir que salgas con él. Eres mi mejor amiga Luna y veo que él te hace feliz. No te había visto así desde que te conocí... lo único que te pido es que aún no le digas nada. No todavía.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. No diré nada —aseveró Luna sonriendo —. Gracias.

—Anda —ordenó la castaña —. Ve a ver a Fred.

—Adiós —se despidió la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Te llamaré después.

La casa estaba en silencio. Hermione estaba recostada en su cama tratando de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo. Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo esa tarde para no preocupar a su hija; sin embargo, sus padres la habían notado extraña. No les había dicho aún que había vuelto a ver a Ron. Escuchó que llamaron la puerta y después se abrió.

—Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? —eran sus padres. Hermione asintió. Su madre se sentó frente a ella y su padre quedó de pie a un lado de la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mirándolos alternativamente.

—Eso quisiéramos saber —dijo su padre calmadamente.

—Has estado muy rara en todo el día desde que volviste del parque —comentó la madre de la castaña. Hermione suspiró.

—Vi a Ronald, hoy —susurró bajando la mirada. Sus padres no dijeron nada. Levantó la vista y los miró.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día —habló por fin la señora Granger.

—Tarde o temprano —murmuró el señor Granger. Tenía una mano en la barbilla, gesto que hacía cuando estaba pensativo.

—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Hermione entrelazando sus manos sobre su rodilla.

—Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer, cariño —dijo Jean, poniéndose en pie.

—Pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros —reiteró Hugo Granger a su hija.

—Piénsalo bien —dijo la señora Granger dándole un beso a su hija en la frente.

—No te presiones y mantén la calma —le susurró el señor Granger después de darle un beso en la mejilla —. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, papá —dijo Hermione. Hugo sonrió y salió con su esposa de la habitación de su hija.

Hermione se quedó sola en su habitación. El momento había llegado. Ahora tan solo debía pensar en cómo decir la verdad.

* * *

**¡Hola, lectoras! **

**Un capítulo más de esta historia que espero hayan disfrutado mucho.**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que gracias por sus followers y favoritos y reviews.**

**Sin más me despido.**

**Besos.**

**Lu.**


	13. Halloween a lo Weasley

**Los personajes de Harry Potter, así como todo lo relacionado con él, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**.

* * *

**12.- Halloween a lo Weasley.**

Confundido, nervioso y frustrado; Ron Weasley se paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina. Hacía cuatro días que había vuelto a ver al amor de su vida. Desde ese sábado no había dejado de pensar en ella. Tenía tantas ganas de verla de nuevo, pero el único lugar en el que podía ir a buscarla era a casa de sus padres. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Fácil. Tenía miedo. Miedo de descubrir que ella estaba con alguien más. Miedo de saber que lo había olvidado. Miedo de saber que era feliz en brazos de otro. Pero... ¿Y si ella no estaba con nadie? ¿Y si lo seguía amando?

—Cálmate Ron —se dijo en voz alta pasando sus manos por su pelirrojo cabello.

Gracias a Ginny, su madre se había enterado de la noticia. Después todas sus cuñadas y sus hermanos lo habían sabido. Fred y George lo habían animado a buscarla. Percy y Bill habían dicho que era mejor esperar un tiempo, esperar el momento. Sus padres le habían dicho que él sabía lo que debería hacer.

Pero él no lo sabía. Tenía un montón de dudas. Estaba feliz por volver a verla. En su escritorio estaba la foto que había encontrado la última vez que Fred y George habían ido a su oficina. Se acercó a ella y la observó, mirando a la castaña sonriendo.

—Disculpe, señor Weasley —Ron alzó la vista. Abie, su secretaria, lo miraba desde la puerta con una amigable sonrisa —. Su padre lo necesita en su oficina

—Gracias Abie. Dile que en un momento voy —la secretaria asintió y salió de la oficina.

El pelirrojo dejó la foto donde estaba. Le echó una última mirada y salió de su oficina para ir a la de su padre.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Arthur Weasley estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con la vista en unos papeles.

—Se presentó un problema, hijo —el señor Weasley miró a su hijo tras sus gafas medio ladeadas.

—¿Qué problema? —Ron se sentó frente a su padre.

—Al parecer a los empresarios no les gusto el diseño del nuevo edificio –dijo con cansancio el pelirrojo mayor reclinándose hacia atrás sobre su silla —. Quieren que vayas nuevamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó el ojiazul poniéndose en pie.

—Me hablaron esta mañana —explicó Arthur calmadamente —. Ellos llegaran la primera semana de noviembre. Tú tendrías que ir dos días después.

—¿Cuántos días? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Sabía que por más que se negara, terminaría yendo, así que mejor sin discutir.

—Una semana —respondió su padre. El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Está bien —accedió a la fuerza —. Iré. Pero es el último papá, no permitiré más cambios al proyecto —advirtió el pelirrojo antes de salir de la oficina.

Había sido un día realmente pesado. La época de exámenes estaba por comenzar y eso suponía muchos exámenes y trabajos que revisar. Se alegró de llegar a su casa, después de pasar por su hija al colegio. Aunque la niña no ayudaba mucho.

—¡Por favor, mamá! —pidió la niña una vez más mientras Hermione abría la puerta principal de la casa —. Vamos hoy al parque.

—Lo siento, Rose. Pero hoy no puedo —se disculpó Hermione dejando entrar a la niña. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y dejó las llaves en la mesita del pasillo.

—¿Pero por qué? —quiso saber la niña siguiendo a su madre hasta la cocina.

—Porque tengo mucho trabajo —contestó la castaña sirviéndose un vaso de agua. Y era verdad, pero también estaba el hecho de volver a encontrarse con Ron.

—Entonces los abuelos me pueden llevar —insistió la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Los abuelos trabajaran hasta tarde. Y la tía Luna también tiene mucho trabajo —añadió antes de que la ojiazul dijera algo más.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir al parque! —se quejó la niña tristemente. Quería ver a Albus, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

—Lo sé, cariño —Hermione se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija y poder verla a los ojos —. Pero debes entender que no puedo. Si pudiera te llevaría, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Está bien, mamá —aceptó la niña tristemente.

—Pero qué te parece si mañana vamos por un disfraz para Halloween —intentó animar la castaña a su hija —. Recuerda que será el sábado.

—De acuerdo, mami —dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

—Bien, ahora sube a cambiarte —ordenó Hermione a su hija.

La niña subió a su cuarto para quitarse su uniforme. Hermione se quedó en la cocina.

Desde que había vuelto a ver a Ron no había podido dormir bien. Sabía que el momento de revelar la verdad había llegado. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía dónde buscarlo; Luna se había ofrecido a investigarlo con Fred, pero la castaña se negó. Aunque no dijo el motivo de porque había rechazado esa ayuda, sabía muy bien que era porque tenía miedo.

Miedo a descubrir que él tuviera una familia hecha. Miedo a saber que amaba alguien más. Pero lo que más miedo le daba era la reacción del pelirrojo al saber que Rose era su hija. Temía que el pelirrojo quisiera quitársela, aunque claro que ella no lo permitiría.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ver las caricaturas en la televisión? —la ojiazul ya se había cambiado y había aparecido de nuevo en la cocina.

—Rose, primero tienes que hacer tus tareas —dijo Hermione sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

—Puedo hacerlas más tarde mamá —intentó disuadir la pequeña.

—No, Rose: hazlas ahora —ordenó nuevamente la castaña con una sonrisa –. No te llevará mucho tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo la niña saliendo de la cocina. Hermione se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, donde pudo ver a su hija sentarse en el piso frente a la mesita de la sala y sacar sus cuadernos. Lo único que importaba era Rose.

El sábado por la tarde todos los Weasley estaban en la Madriguera. Como cada Halloween se juntaban todos en la casa. Así que niños disfrazados andaban de un lado para otro. Los únicos que estaban sentados eran Lucy y Albus, al pie de la escalera, con sus disfraces de piratas correspondientemente. Louis también había estado sentado con ellos un momento antes, pero Fred y James le había quitado su máscara del fantasma de la ópera y los andaba persiguiendo por el jardín.

—¿Lucy? —llamó Angelina a mitad de la escalera. La castaña volteó hacia su tía — ¿Podrías subir un momento?

—Sí, tía Angelina. Ahorita vengo Albus —añadió la ojiazul hacia el pequeño quien asintió.

Cinco minutos después regresó Lucy sonriente y se sentó nuevamente al lado del ojiverde.

—¡Fred, James, dénmela ya! —Fred y James acababan de entrar del jardín y ahora subían las escaleras. Louis corría tras ellos.

—¡Ven por ella! —gritaron ambos sobre el hombro. Albus los miró sonriente y Lucy un poco molesta. Después se perdieron en el piso de arriba. Lucy y Albus se fueron a la sala donde estaban Harry, Percy, Ron y Bill.

—Papá, ¿ya podemos ir a pedir dulces? –preguntó el ojiverde menor sentándose junto a su padre.

—En un momento, Al —dijo Harry acomodándole el parche en el ojo —. Esperemos a los demás.

En ese momento todos estaban entrando a la sala. Louis había recuperado su máscara y se sentó junto a Lucy. Las mujeres se sentaron en los sillones restantes, a excepción de Ginny y Angelina que traían una lista cada una en las manos. Dominique y Molly, disfrazadas de hadas, reían por algo que había dicho Victoire, quien estaba disfrazada de Cleopatra.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Ginny para hacerse oír por encima de los murmullos.

—Mamá, ¡por favor, ya queremos irnos! —se quejó James. Fred y James estaban disfrazados de diablos y Roxanne de diablita.

—En un momento, James —calmó Ginny mirando a su hijo —. Ahora les toca a ellos llevarlos.

Señaló a los hombres que sólo la miraron, al parecer a ellos les parecía muy divertido. En especial a los gemelos.

—¡Esperen! —exclamó Lucy atrayendo la atención de todos –. Tío Ron tiene una apuesta que cumplir.

—¿No lo había hecho ya? —preguntó Bill a su sobrina.

—No —contestó Ron con una sonrisa, pensando qué tendría que hacer.

—Pero ahora lo hará —dijo Lucy sonriendo y mirando a su tío —. Lo que tiene que hacer, está en la habitación que era de mi papá.

—De acuerdo —Ron se levantó y salió de la sala.

—Eh, Lucy —dijo Angelina mirando hacia el techo y luego a su sobrina —. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Completamente, ¡será muy divertido! —dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

—Sí. Pero no creo que...

—¡Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! —un gritó se escuchó por toda la casa. Todos miraron hacia el techo y luego hacia Lucy.

—... a tu tío Ron le guste —terminó, en un susurro, Angelina.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer el tío Ronald? —preguntó Victoire mirando a su prima.

—Eh... vuelvo en un momento —dijo la castaña ojiazul y salió de la sala.

—Mamá, ¿tú sabes lo que tiene que hacer el tío Ron? —preguntó Fred II mirando a su madre.

—Sí, claro que lo sé —respondió Angelina con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Dinos, por favor! —suplicó el pequeño.

—No —negó la morena aun sonriendo.

—¡Por favor, tía! —rogó James haciendo ojitos.

—¡Ya lo verán! —dijo la esposa de George sonriendo.

Cinco minutos después apareció Lucy sonriendo. Todos la miraron expectantes.

—Todo bien —dijo. Sonrió y luego miró a su tía —. Tienes razón, tía Angie: no le gustó mucho la idea.

—¿Cuál fue tu idea, Lucy? —preguntó Percy a su hija menor. La niña sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Vamos, Lu! —insistió James sonriéndole a su prima.

—Espera, no creo que tarde —dijo Lucy viendo hacia la entrada de la sala.

Un minuto después entró Ron con la cara seria. Todos lo miraron expectantes y luego se echaron a reír.

—¿Pero... que haces... vestido así? —preguntó Ginny entre risas.

—Es lo que a mi sobrina favorita se le ocurrió —dijo entre dientes mirando a Lucy, quien sonreía de modo culpable.

—¡Pero si te ves genial, Ronnie! —exclamó Fred sonriendo felizmente y acercándose a su hermano.

—¡Por supuesto! —concordó George con su gemelo riendo.

—Sólo lo hago por ti Lucy —señaló Ron sonriendo.

Lucy correspondió la sonrisa. Ron estaba vestido con un traje de príncipe rojo y azul que le combinaba perfectamente, además de la capa roja que traía atada sobre el cuello.

—Tal vez así consigues a tu princesa, Ron —dijo George con una sonrisa.

—Bueno ya —dijo Ron, un poco molesto.

—Bien, entonces organizaremos quién va con quien y a dónde —dijo Angelina mirando la lista.

—A ver... James, Fred y Roxanne irán con Fred y George —dijo Ginny mirándolos precavidamente —. Pero como no confió mucho en ustedes, papá irá también.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arthur Weasley.

—Ya lo oíste cariño —dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué zona nos toca? —preguntó Fred alegremente.

—Por tu casa no —negó Angelina —. Ni por la de nosotros.

—Tampoco por la de Bill, Percy ni la de Ron —continuó Ginny mirándolos —. Ya han aventado huevos por esas zonas.

—Entonces por esta zona —dijo Angelina. Ginny asintió.

—En ese caso... —Ginny miró la lista, luego miró a Harry y a Ron —. Ustedes llevaran a Albus Lucy y Louis a la zona del parque.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry. Ron sintió un poco de nervios. El parque quedaba a veinte cuadras de la casa de los padres de Hermione.

—Y Bill y Percy llevaran a Molly, Dominique y Victoire —finalizó Angelina —. Por la casa de Percy.

—¡Andando! —dijo Fred I sonriendo.

—¡Un momento! —dijeron Ginny y Angelina.

—James —dijo la pelirroja.

—Fred, Rox —dijo Angelina mirando a los pequeños.

—¿Sí? —preguntaron los tres a coro mirando a sus respectivas madres. Ambas extendieron las manos. Los pequeños se miraron entre sí y luego sacaron de sus calaveritas de plástico dos huevos cada uno.

—Buenos chicos —dijo Ginny —. Ahora sí pueden irse.

—Tienes que aprovechar, Rosie —dijo Luna caminado a un lado de la pelirroja que venía tomada de la mano de su madre —. En cuanto llegues, los abuelos te contaran los dulces y solo te darán uno por semana.

—Eso es cierto, Rose —concordó Hermione mientras comía un chocolate —. Y agradezco que no me vean en este momento.

—Así es. Pero si tú no dices nada —dijo Luna tomando un chocolate que le ofrecía la castaña —, mamá y la tía Luna te esconderán unos dulces y te los darán después.

—¿Es un trato? —preguntó la pequeña mirando alternativamente a su madre y a su tía.

—Trato —sonrieron las adultas.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver —dijo Hermione. Ya pasaban de las nueve y habían recorrido tanto, que estaban a unas cinco o seis cuadras del parque.

—Yo llevo a Rose a las últimas casas y tú ve por el auto —sugirió Luna sonriendo. La pelirroja daba vueltas con su disfraz de princesa, aunque odiaba los vestidos.

—Bien, iré por el auto y aquí las veo —dijo la castaña. Había dejado estacionado el auto a la vuelta de la esquina.

—En serio Lucy, ¿cómo se te ocurrió esto? —preguntó Ron a su sobrina. Ya había terminado de pedir dulces y caminaban hacia la esquina donde se encontraría con Harry, Albus y Louis.

—No lo sé, tío —confesó la pequeña con una sonrisa. Mientras pedían dulces, la gente miraba a Ron extrañamente y algunos se burlaban de él. Una anciana le había dicho que ya estaba muy grandecito para pedir dulces y le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

—Bien, esperemos que hayamos juntado más dulces que Louis. Sino el tío Harry tendrá mi pedazo de pastel de chocolate —dijo Ron aterrado. El pastel de chocolate era su favorito y más si estaba hecho por su madre.

—Pero si ganamos, ¿me das la mitad, tío? —pidió la niña sonriendo tiernamente. Sabía que su tío siempre accedía a esa sonrisa, aunque muy pocas veces la pequeña la usaba.

—Pero después que le ganemos a Harry y Louis me regalas dos chocolates —negoció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Ya habían llegado al lugar donde había quedado con Harry. Pero el ojiverde aún no estaba ahí. Se recargó contra un auto gris.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la castaña mirando a su tío.

Esperaron unos cinco minutos hasta que una voz les llegó. El corazón de Ron quiso detenerse en ese instante.

—Disculpe, tengo que mover mi auto —Hermione miraba al pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de quién era. Ron volteó lentamente y esa misma sensación de aceleración se presentó. La castaña se quedó petrificada al verlo.

—Hola —balbuceó Ron sonriendo tontamente.

—Hola —respondió también la castaña mayor sin saber si sonreír o no. Pero su corazón parecía estallar en mil pedazos. Nada más verlo. Su pelirrojo cabello, sus ojos azules y vestido de... ¿príncipe? ¿Qué hacía vestido así?

—¡Oh! Es la mujer del parque —dijo Lucy mirando a Hermione. La castaña se fijó en la niña, era castaña igual que ella, pero su cabello era más oscuro y tenía unos ojos azules.

—Es Lucy, la hija menor de Percy y Audrey —dijo Ron sonriendo. Hermione sonrió a la niña.

—Un gusto, Lucy —Hermione tendió una mano que la niña estrechó gustosamente —. La última vez que te vi eras tan pequeña.

—Sí, tenía dos años —recordó Ron.

—Sí, ahora ya he crecido —terció la ojiazul mirándolos.

—Y... ¿Qué haces...? —Hermione señaló el disfraz de príncipe que Ron traía.

—¡Oh, esto! —dijo el pelirrojo mirando el vestuario, sus mejillas y orejas se pusieron un poco coloradas, algo que no había sucedido desde hacía mucho tiempo —. Parte de una apuesta, ¿verdad Lucy?

—Sí. El tío Ron y yo apostamos, ambos perdimos —contestó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose entre ellos.

—Y, ¿vienes sola? —preguntó finalmente Ron. Tenía que saberlo.

—No... Yo... —Hermione se puso nerviosa, si tenía que decir la verdad, tenía que empezar por algo —... vengo con mi hija... y con...

—¡Ron! —detrás de la castaña, un azabache con dos niños había llegado ante ellos —. Ginny me acaba de hablar, todos ya llegaron... y... ¿Hermione?

—¿Harry? —dijo la castaña asombrada. Su mejor amigo, su hermano. El ojiverde se quedó mirándola, había cambiado un poco en esos seis años. Sintió el impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo.

—Sí, que gusto verte Hermione —dijo Harry sonriendo, pero sintiendo un poco de dolor y decepción al recordar que Hermione se había ido sin despedirse de él.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo, luego vio a los pequeños que había a su lado.

—Louis, hijo menor de Bill —dijo Ron. Su corazón se sentía dolido, no, no se sentía, estaba dolido. Ella tenía una hija, y dijo que venía... ¿con su esposo? Sintió deseos de tenerlo enfrente suya para golpearlo por tener el amor de Hermione.

—Hola —saludó el rubio quitándose la máscara.

—Hola —sonrió Hermione.

—Y él es Albus —presentó Harry al pequeño que se había levantado el parche —. Mi hijo menor.

—Hola —repitió Hermione, el niño le devolvió el saludo y sonrió.

—Ron, tenemos que irnos —dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo el ojiazul con voz neutra, lo único que venía a su mente era "Hermione, hija, esposo".

—Adiós —se despidieron los niños. Hermione los despidió con la mano.

—Espero volver a verte, Hermione —dijo Ron y en un impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla. La corriente que inundó a ambos en ese momento fue tan grande que no querían moverse. Tan solo querían sentir los brazos del otro. Ron se separó lentamente. A pesar de que ella tenía una hija y estaba casado con otro, tenían cosas que aclarar.

La castaña contuvo el impulso de llevarse una mano al lugar donde los labios de Ron le habían tocado. Sintió su mejilla arder y quiso en ese momento regresar el tiempo y nunca haber encontrado a Ron con Lavander.

—Hasta luego, Hermione —dijo Harry y sin poder aguantar abrazó a la castaña, le dio una tarjeta con su nombre y su teléfono —. Llámame, necesitamos hablar.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione antes de soltarle.

Ron le dirigió una última mirada y luego caminó por la acera tomando a Lucy de la mano. Harry, Albus y Louis los seguían detrás.

La castaña miró la nuca del pelirrojo. Suspiró y se subió a su auto.

Bien. Había comenzado, pero aún quedaba mucho por recorrer.

* * *

** ¡Hey, hey, hey!**

**Ya, lo sé, tardé de nueva cuenta, pero con tantas cosas en mi vida, no había tenido el valor de revisar el capítulo. Pero ahora las ganas volvieron y aquí estoy con un capítulo más de la historia. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Creo que de aquí en adelante, los capítulos irán siendo algo más largos, y más entretenidos.**

**Sin más, me despido por el momento.**

**Besos.**

**Lu**


	14. Intento fallido

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**13.- Intento fallido.**

Un roce, una caricia, un simple beso en la mejilla.

Simplemente eso y su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su hija junto a su mejor amiga.

—Te has tardado —dijo la rubia subiéndose al coche, después de haber subido a la pelirroja —. ¿Estás bien? —añadió al ver el rostro de la castaña.

—Sí, Luna —mintió Hermione sonriendo. Miró a su hija por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió.

Simplemente quería escapar de la realidad un momento. Pero sabía que eso no era posible. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad y tenía que decirle a su hija quién era su padre; y a Ron Weasley que tenía una hija.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Luna sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que mis padres no están —comentó la castaña al no ver el auto de sus padres estacionado. Aparte las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

—Probablemente —coincidió Luna bajando del auto.

Y efectivamente, Hermione encontró una nota cerca del teléfono donde decía que los señores Granger habían salido a cenar.

—Creo que es hora de irme —dijo Luna después de unos minutos —. Nos vemos el lunes. Adiós, Rosie.

—Adiós. tía Luna —respondió la niña, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta luego Hermione —dijo la rubia, dándole también un beso en la mejilla.

—Con cuidado —dijo la castaña, antes de que la rubia saliera de la casa.

Hermione regresó a la sala donde vio la bolsa de dulces que la pelirroja había dejado sobre una mesa. Subió escaleras arriba y entró a la habitación de su hija donde la ojiazul estaba batallando para quitarse el vestido.

—No puedo quitármelo —dijo la pequeña con el vestido torcido y un brazo salido.

—Déjame te ayudo —dijo la castaña, se agachó a la altura de la pelirroja y con cuidado le quitó el vestido. Después sacó el pijama de la niña y le ayudó a ponérselo.

—Mami, ¿mañana sí podemos ir al parque? —preguntó la niña mientras Hermione la arropaba.

—Tal vez, cielo —dijo Hermione, besando la frente de su hija —. Buenas noches, cariño. Te amo.

—Buenas noches, mami —dijo la niña cerrando sus ojitos —. Te amo.

Hermione se quedó admirando el rostro de su hija. Viéndola dormir. Tenía que hacerlo, ambos tenían el derecho, él de saber que tenía una hija, y la niña de conocer a su padre.

**···**

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de su habitación. No podía dormir, le era imposible. Después de regresar a la Madriguera se fue a su casa. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar. Bajó al mini—bar que tenía en su estudio y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey. Le dio un trago y sintió su garganta arder.

Ella tenía una hija. Tenía un esposo. Esperando seis años para volver a verla y se enteraba que ya era feliz. Ron dejó el vaso sobre la barra, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para emborracharse. Se fue a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá. La había perdido, ella era de otro ya. Se pasó las manos por su cabello desesperadamente. Había soñado tantas veces con volver a verla, con volver a abrazarla, a besarla. Pero ella era abrazada y besada por alguien más. Ella le había dado una hija a alguien más.

Tal vez su familia siempre tuvo razón, tal vez él debería de haberse olvidado de la castaña. Pero no, él seguía amándola con todo su ser y aun cuando ella estaba con otro, no podía olvidarla.

Sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos, experimentando el mismo dolor que sintió cuando ella se fue, cuando la había perdido. Pero ahora el dolor era más profundo, ahora la había perdido para siempre.

Él ya no podía hacer nada, ella amaba a alguien más. Sintió las lágrimas descender de sus ojos azules. No las detuvo, ¿para qué? Dejó que su dolor saliera. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Primero tenía que hablar con ella, necesitaba aclararle que nunca la había engañado. Y después la olvidaría. Si ella era feliz con otro, él tenía que ser feliz por ella. Simplemente intentaría, porque sabía que era en vano. Él nunca podría olvidar a Hermione Granger.

Con ese pensamiento volvió a subir a su habitación y se hundió en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

**···**

—Ya lo decidí, Luna —dijo Hermione mientras ella y la rubia estaban sentadas en la sala de profesores del colegio en el que trabajaban —. Iré a buscar a Ron y le diré.

—Bien, Hermione —la felicitó la rubia, sacó de su bolsa una tarjeta y se la dio —. Toma.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la castaña mirando la dirección que tenía la tarjeta.

—Ahí es donde trabaja Ron —dijo la rubia mirándola —. En la empresa de su padre.

—Sé dónde queda. Fui varias veces antes de irme a Australia —le comentó Hermione alzando la vista.

—¿Y cuándo iras? —quiso saber la rubia.

—Creo que... mañana —dijo Hermione nerviosa, Luna vio que los dedos le temblaban.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció la ojiazul, tomándole una mano a su amiga.

—N-no es necesario —sonrió Hermione —. ¿Podrías cuidar a Rosie mañana?

—Sí, no hay ningún problema —aceptó gustosa la rubia sonriendo —. La llevaré a mi apartamento y luego podrán pasar por ella.

—¿Podrán? —cuestionó Hermione confundida.

—Tú y Ron —aclaró Luna —. Supongo que ambos le dirán a la niña, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo —dijo Hermione pensando.

—¿Cómo que supones? —inquirió la ojiazul frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Luna, tal vez... —Hermione suspiró —, él esté casado.

—Hermione —pronunció Luna en un tono un poco desesperante —, ¡Ron no está casado!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione mirando a su amiga que sonreía.

—Lo que oyes —dijo Luna —. Fred me lo dijo el otro día, él no está casado, ¡ni siquiera tiene novia!

—¿Estás...estás segura? —cuestionó la castaña. Sentía que algo en su interior cobraba vida, sonrió.

—¡Completamente! —aseguró la rubia sonriente. La campana terminó indicando que tenían que volver a su deber —. Así que no pierdas tiempo.

Luna salió dejando a Hermione sola. Ron no estaba casado, no tenía novia. La felicidad comenzó a embargarla, pero al minuto se fue apagando. Cuando Ron se enterara de que Rose era su hija, se iba a enfadar demasiado.

Aparcó su auto fuera de la empresa del mayor de los Weasley. Suspiró ruidosamente y sintió como los nervios fluían en su cuerpo. Salió del auto y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del edificio.

—Tranquilízate —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

Con pasos vacilantes entró al edificio. Había cambiado la decoración un poco. Se acercó lenta y nerviosamente a la recepción.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? —preguntó, con voz amable, la recepcionista.

—Buenas tardes —sonrió Hermione, mientras sus nervios aumentaban —. Quiero ver al señor Ronald Weasley.

—El señor Weasley no está en este momento —informó la recepcionista. Hermione sintió que algo decaía en su interior.

—¿Cree que tardará mucho? —indagó Hermione —. Es urgente que hable con él.

—Yo no podría decirle —dijo la recepcionista a modo de disculpa, pero enseguida sonrió —. Mire, ahí viene Abie, su secretaria, ella podría decirle.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione y se acercó a la mujer —. Disculpe, ¿podría decirme si el señor Ronald Weasley tardará?

—El señor Weasley no está en la ciudad —dijo la secretaria amablemente. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le encogía —. Esta misma mañana se ha ido de viaje.

—¿Sabe cuánto tiempo estará fuera? —cuestionó la castaña.

—El señor Weasley estará fuera por una semana —contestó Abie con una sonrisa —. Pero si en algo puedo ayudarle yo...

—Gracias —interrumpió Hermione —. Pero necesitaba hablar con él.

—Podría comunicarle con él, si quiere —ofreció la secretaria atentamente.

—Nuevamente gracias, pero es necesario que sea en persona —aclaró Hermione un poco impaciente.

—Si es sobre un proyecto, el señor Weasley padre está en su oficina —informó la secretaría.

—No, esto es algo personal —se apresuró a decir Hermione.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Abie sonriendo —. Si me deja sus datos, en cuanto llegue el señor Weasley, le diré que se comunique con usted.

—Gracias —repitió Hermione —. Yo volveré a buscarlo. Adiós.

Y antes de que la secretaria pudiera detenerle, Hermione salió rápidamente del edificio. Cuando ella salió por la puerta, el ascensor se abrió.

—Abie, pensé que ya te habías ido —dijo Arthur mirando a la secretaria.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, señor Weasley —dijo la secretaria mirándolo —. Pero ha venido una mujer a buscar a su hijo.

—¿Una mujer? —repitió el padre de los Weasley, confundido.

—Sí. Se veía de la edad del joven Ronald. Era castaña y de ojos marrones. Dijo que tenía algo personal que hablar con él —comunicó la secretaría. Pero el señor Weasley había corrido ya hasta la entrada del edificio.

Vio por la acera, esperando ver a alguien. Entonces su mirada se fijó en un auto que acababa de ponerse en marcha. Vio a la conductora del auto y abrió la boca en gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Hermione?

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Bueno, un capítulo más de esta historia._

_Espero les haya agradado._

_Debo disculparme de nueva cuenta por el retraso, pero mi el disco duro de mi computadora falleció hace semanas (hasta ayer viernes me la entregaron de nuevo), y perdí todos mis documentos, así que tuve que volver a editar los capítulos._

_Sin más, me despido._

_Lu._


	15. Charlando con viejos amigos

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**14.- Charlando con viejos amigos.**

Hermione subió rápidamente a su auto. Finalmente se había decidido a hablar con el pelirrojo, ¡y resulta que éste se iba de la ciudad! Los nervios habían pasado. Ahora tendría que esperar una semana para volver a buscarlo. Se paró en una cafetería, necesitaba pensar antes de ir por Rose. Se sentó en una mesa cerca de una ventana y pidió un café.

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de distancia, Ronald Weasley estaba acostado en su cama con la vista al techo. Ayer se había despedido de sus padres y sus sobrinos favoritos. Tuvo la tentación de ir a casa de los padres de Hermione, si ella no estaba ahí, por lo menos ellos podrían decirle donde estaba. Y había estado muy cerca, pero al final se quedó en el parque. Suspiró y esta vez no vino a su mente la imagen de Hermione. En su lugar apareció el rostro de una niña pelirroja de ojos azules. Sonrió.

Con todo el asunto de Hermione se había olvidado de la pequeña que despertaba una sensación extraña en él. Nunca podía describirla, pero le gustaba; y pensó, que si algún día tuviera una niña, le gustaría que fuera como ella.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Vio la pantalla, era una llamada de su padre.

—Hola, papá —respondió, aún acostado.

—_Hola, hijo_ —saludó Arthur —. _¿Estás ocupado?_

—No, padre —negó el pelirrojo —. En unas horas tengo la junta con los empresarios.

—_Me alegró, Ron_ —dijo el señor Weasley —. _Verás, hijo... alguien vino a tu oficina hoy a buscarte..._

—¿A mi oficina? ¿Quién? —quiso saber mientras jugaba con el borde de una almohada.

—_No estoy seguro, pero creo que..._ —Arthur tomó aire antes de continuar _—... Hermione Granger._

Ron se sentó de un salto en su cama. Creyó haber escuchado mal.

—¿Por qué piensas que pudo ser ella? —indagó Ron, perplejo.

—_Tu secretaria dijo que una mujer castaña de ojos marrones te había buscado_ —explicó Arthur —. _Cuando me he asomado pude ver a un auto y me pareció que era ella._

—¿Dijo para qué fue a verme? —el corazón de Ron dio un vuelco,

—_Solo dijo que era para algo personal, y que después te buscaría._

—Gracias por avisarme —agradeció el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie.

—_No tienes porqué hijo_ —comentó desde el otro lado de la línea el pelirrojo mayor —. _Tengo que dejarte. Suerte y nos vemos pronto._

—Adiós —se despidió el pelirrojo. Escuchó el sonido del celular al acabar la llamada y lo aventó a la cama.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. ¿Para qué lo habría buscado Hermione? ¿Era ella quien lo había buscado? Se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello, desesperadamente. _"Dijo que era para algo personal",_ la voz de su padre sonó en su mente. Para algo personal... personal. Entonces la tristeza, la desilusión y el dolor lo embargaron.

¿Y si Hermione lo había buscado para decirle que no la buscara? ¿Que no quería tener problemas con su esposo? ¿Que había hecho una familia ya y que lo había sacado de su vida para siempre?

Sintió impulsos de gritar y de golpear lo que tuviera enfrente, pero se contuvo. Él no era así. Ya no. Había cambiado, había madurado. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. ¿Para qué lo habría buscado? Se repetía. Necesitaba saberlo. Hablar con ella una última vez antes de intentar olvidarla. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que ya no lo amaba. Que amaba a alguien más. ¿Y si lo seguía amando? ¿Y si sólo se había casado con otro por despecho? ¿Por un intento fallido de olvidarlo?

Sintió la esperanza nacer dentro de él y sonrió. Se aferró a esa pequeña luz que tenía. Solo escuchándolo de los labios de Hermione aceptaría la verdad. Y lo primero que haría sería buscarla, en casa de sus padres. Ellos le dirían donde encontrarla en caso de no estar ella ahí.

El pelinegro estacionó su coche fuera de la cafetería donde él y su esposa solían ir algunas veces. La pelirroja bajó del auto y esperó a su marido.

—Te lo digo Ginny —decía el pelinegro alcanzándola —, necesitamos contratar una niñera. James es un tornado y no quiero que le cause molestias a tu madre.

—Yo tampoco, amor —dijo la pelirroja enlazando la mano con la de su esposo —. Pero a mamá no le molesta y estoy segura de que se molestaría con solo mencionarle la idea. Además, a mamá le encanta tener a los niños y es solo por unas horas.

—Lo sé —suspiró Harry Potter abriendo la puerta, cediéndole el paso a su esposa —. ¿Qué te parece si el sábado salimos los cuatro juntos? Hace mucho que no tenemos salida familiar.

—¡Me parece estupendo, amor! —sonrió la pelirroja buscando una mesa vacía

—¿Dónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo.

—Mmm, no lo sé, mejor que los niños... —dejo la frase inconclusa. Su boca se abrió en una "o" de sorpresa — ¿Hermione?

—¿Qué? —balbuceó el azabache siguiendo la mirada de su esposa. Efectivamente, una castaña estaba sentada en una mesa frente a una ventana. Una humeante taza de café estaba sobre la mesa, pero la castaña tenía la mirada perdida.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es ella! —chilló la pelirroja emocionada. Sin esperar tiempo, se acercó rápidamente a la mesa —. ¿Hermione?

La castaña levantó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos imaginándose la reacción de Ron, en cómo tomarían los Weasley al saber de Rose y cómo lo tomaría la niña al conocer a su padre. Entonces todo pensamiento se fue de su mente al encontrarse con una pelirroja de ojos cafés frente a ella, a un lado estaba un azabache de ojos verdes.

—¿Ginny? —balbuceó levantándose.

—¡Oh, qué alegría verte! —exclamó la pelirroja y le dio un efusivo abrazo que dejó perpleja a la castaña.

—Igualmente —dijo Hermione mientras la pelirroja la soltaba.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Harry —respondió Hermione. Los tres se sentaron.

—Y dime, ¿cuándo volviste? —preguntó Ginny sonriendo, después de haber encargado un café.

—En agosto —respondió Hermione un poco nerviosa —. Me trasfirieron de mi trabajo y tuve que regresar a Londres.

—¡Ah! Tuviste —murmuró Harry entre dientes.

—Harry… —le reprendió la pelirroja, mirándolo.

—No, déjalo Ginny —dijo Hermione. Suspiró, tenía que pedirles disculpas —. Lo siento, sé que no debí irme así, de pronto.

—Hermione, nosotros comprendimos que quisieras alejarte de Ron... —habló Ginny tomando una mano de la castaña entre las suyas.

—Pero, ¿de nosotros, Hermione? —interrumpió Harry con un tono en su voz de decepción.

—Lo siento —repitió la castaña, aguantándose las ganas que tenia de llorar —. Siento no haberme despedido de ustedes. Pero yo me sentía fatal con lo que sucedió. No podía creer que Ron me había engañado...

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas. Ambos sabían lo que realmente había ocurrido ese día, pero sabían que ellos no deberían decirle, le correspondía al pelirrojo hacerlo.

—... y después de enterarme, sabía que no debía hacerlo y aun así lo hice —terminó Hermione, sin darse cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre el azabache y la pelirroja.

—Escucha Hermione, yo de cierta forma te entiendo —consoló Ginny sonriendo —. Creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo si Harry me hubiera hecho eso.

—¡Hey! Me ofendes —exclamó Harry, indignado. Ambas mujeres rieron y Harry sonrió. Se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Hermione.

—Harry, en verdad lo siento —dijo, una vez más, Hermione.

—Ya han pasado seis años, Hermione —repuso el ojiverde volviendo a sentarse —. Ahora estás de regreso.

—¡Te hemos extrañado mucho! —confesó Ginny, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y yo a ustedes —sonrió Hermione.

—¿Y dónde estuviste? —quiso saber Harry, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

—En Australia —informó Hermione —. Conseguí trabajo de profesora en Literatura y me especialicé en Matemáticas.

—¡Que alegría! —Dijo Ginny —Yo por fin logré estudiar Comunicaciones y ahora trabajo medio tiempo en el Profeta.

—¡Me alegro por ti! —sonrió Hermione contenta. Se sentí feliz por estar platicando con dos de sus amigos, aunque sabía que eso no duraría mucho, no cuando se enteraran.

—Sí, aunque con James y Albus… —Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—Veo que tus sospechas fueron ciertas —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué sospechas? —cuestionó Harry, un poco confundido.

—Yo le había dicho a Hermione que creía que estaba embarazada —explicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa —. Y tuve razón, ahora tenemos dos hermosos niños.

—Albus es un santo, pero James... —Harry rió, dejando la frase inconclusa.

—Deberías de venir un día, después de todo James sigue siendo tu ahijado —Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez —susurró Hermione, su celular sonó en ese momento. Era una llamada de Luna, probablemente Rose ya estaría preguntado por ella. Guardó su celular y miró a Harry y Ginny —. Lo siento, tengo que ir por mi hija.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la cafetería. Harry y Ginny se quedaron atónitos ante el comportamiento de la castaña.

—¿Tiene una hija? —murmuraron ambos mirándose.

La pelirroja levantó la vista y miró a Luna. Ambas estaban sentadas en el piso de la pequeña sala pintando. Rose tenía una mancha de pintura roja en la mejilla y los dedos de su mano derecha estaban pintados de azul, amarillo y morado.

—Tía Luna, ¿a dónde fue mi mamá? —preguntó por quinta vez la pequeña.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Rose; fue a hablar con alguien —explicó nuevamente la rubia, con paciencia mientras terminaba de aplicar una capa de pintura rosa al dibujo que estaba haciendo.

—Eso ya lo dijiste, tía Luna —la pelirroja rodó los ojos con una sonrisa —. Pero, ¿con quién fue a hablar?

—Con una persona —sonrió Luna a la niña —. Pronto lo sabrás, ¿ya has terminado tu dibujo?

—Sí —contestó Rose enseñándole a Luna el dibujo que había hecho. Era un dibujo de Hermione y Rose, también aparecían la rubia y los señores Granger.

—¡Qué bonito! Te ha quedado muy bien Rosie —la felicitó Luna sonriendo. La niña sonrió.

—¿Tardará mucho? —inquirió Rosie mientras guardaban las pinturas.

—No lo sé, cariño. Pero podemos marcarle para ver cuánto tardará —propuso Luna. La verdad que ella también quería saber si habría logrado hablar con Ron y como había reaccionado.

—Sí, por favor —pidió la niña sonriendo. Luna se limpió las manos con un trapo y luego marcó al celular de la castaña. Espero unos segundos más, pero Hermione no contestaba.

—No responde —dijo Luna a la niña —. Tal vez ya venga en camino. Mientras vamos a limpiarnos y recoger esto.

Quince minutos después la sala estaba recogida y limpia. Luna le había lavado la cara y las manos a la niña y ahora el dibujo de la pequeña estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, secándose. El timbre sonó y Luna fue a abrir, era Hermione.

—¿Hablaste con él? —preguntó la rubia rápidamente, al ver que Hermione venia sola.

—No. No lo encontré, está de viaje —respondió la castaña pasando —. Pero me encontré con Harry y con Ginny.

—¿Y qué pasó? —indagó Luna, cerrando la puerta.

—Hablamos —dijo Hermione con simpleza —. Fue muy poco, recibí tu llamada y me fui enseguida.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó la ojiazul mirando a la castaña.

—Esperare a que regrese y luego volveré a buscarlo —suspiró Hermione, mirando a su alrededor —. ¿Dónde está Rose?

Luna no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que la pelirroja había salido corriendo de la cocina hacia donde estaba su madre.

—Hola, mi niña hermosa —saludó Hermione, besando la mejilla de su hija.

—Hola mamá —saludó la niña con una sonrisa —. La tía Luna dijo que fuiste a hablar con alguien, te has tardado mucho.

—Lo sé, cielo —dijo la castaña mirando a su pequeña.

—Sí, me lo preguntó un montón de veces —rió Luna, mirando a la pelirroja.

—Ya sabes cómo es Rose —dijo Hermione —. Gracias por cuidarla, pero ya es hora de irnos.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, sabes que lo hago con gusto —Luna miró a Hermione y luego a la niña.

Después de despedirse, Hermione y Rose salieron del apartamento, dejando sola a la rubia. Luna se quedó pensando, ella también estaría en problemas cuando se lo dijera a Fred, pero Hermione era su amiga y era el secreto de ella, no de la rubia.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Luna se levantó pensando que tal vez sería Hermione con Rose diciendo que se les había olvidado algo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no eran ellas.

—Hola —saludó Fred Weasley con una radiante sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió la ojiazul asombrada —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si te molesto, me voy... —comenzó a decir el pelirrojo borrando su sonrisa.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir Luna sonriendo, el pelirrojo sonrió —. Es solo que no te esperaba.

—Bueno, pensé que tal vez te gustaría comer conmigo —dijo Fred, pasándose una mano por detrás del cuello. Luna sonrió.

—Me cambio y nos vamos —Luna se apartó dejando entrar al ojimiel —. ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

—Agua estaría bien —contestó enseguida Fred.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Luna mientras avanzaba a la cocina.

—No te molestes, yo me sirvo, mientras tú vas a cambiarte —ofreció Fred, Luna se detuvo y asintió.

Fred fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, mientras se lo tomaba, miró la cocina. Entonces se fijó en un dibujo que estaba sobre la mesa. Pensó que lo habría hecho la rubia pero al mirarlo se fijó que no, parecía hecho por un niño de cinco años. Qué raro, pensó. Luna no tenía niños, tampoco sobrinos. Dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa, tal vez lo había hecho uno de sus alumnos.

* * *

_¡Hola, lectoras (es)!_

_Bueno, aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia. Hermione se encontró con Harry y Ginny. Fred ha visto el dibujo de Rosie. Eso sólo nos deja en una cosa: ¡la verdad se sabrá pronto!_

_Sí, así es, muy pronto la historia dará un pequeño giro y también los capítulos irán siendo más largos._

_Gracias por sus reviews, followers y favoritos._

_Sin más, me despido._

_Lunita._

_:)_


	16. El recuerdo tras el corazón

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**15.- El recuerdo tras el corazón.**

Desde que Hermione había hablado con Harry y Ginny se sentía cada vez más culpable. Por cinco años había ocultado la existencia de Rose a los Weasley y eso era algo de lo que estaba segura no le perdonarían. También se sentía culpable con Luna, y esperaba que Fred entendiera y no se molestara con la rubia.

—Mamá —dijo la pelirroja, llamando a su madre —. Llegaré tarde al colegio.

—Ya voy, Rosie —dijo Hermione, mientras agarraba las llaves de la casa y del auto.

—Mamá, ¿los abuelos se han ido ya? —preguntó la pequeña mientras se colgaba la pequeña mochila a la espalda.

—Sí, Rosie. Se han ido muy temprano —informó Hermione, con una sonrisa. La niña sonrió y luego salió para subirse al auto de su madre.

—Bien, ¿te has puesto el cinturón? —preguntó Hermione, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien.

—Sí, mamá —respondió la pequeña, con una sonrisa.

El camino de la casa al colegio de la pequeña se estaba haciendo realmente rápido. Hermione escuchaba con atención las cosas que su hija decía. Hermione paró ante el semáforo rojo y la pelirroja se calló mirando por la ventana.

—Mami, ¿con quién fuiste a hablar el otro día? —preguntó la pelirroja, mirándola.

Hermione volteó a ver a su hija. Se sorprendió de que le hiciera esa pregunta, aunque sabía que su hija la haría. Pero como ya habían pasado varios días, pensó que se le había olvidado.

—Con una persona muy importante —contestó Hermione, poniendo el auto nuevamente en marcha.

—¿Por qué es muy importante? —inquirió la ojiazul. Hermione se quedó unos segundos en silencio. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? ¿Qué era importante porque era su padre?

—Hablaremos de esto luego, Rosie —dijo finalmente tratando de salir del apuro.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó la niña.

—Porque estamos por llegar al colegio —contestó Hermione, mirándola de reojo.

—¡Oh! Está bien —se lamentó la niña, Hermione rió y miró a su hija.

Cinco minutos después habían llegado al colegio donde Rose estudiaba. Hermione se bajó junto con su hija y se detuvieron en la entrada.

—Te prometo que pronto hablaremos de esto —aseguró Hermione, agachándose a la altura de la niña.

—Lo has prometido, mamá —advirtió la niña con una sonrisa —. Tendrás que cumplirlo.

—Lo sé, cielo —Hermione le dio un beso en la frente a su hija —. Y lo haré. Ahora tienes que entrar.

—No vemos, mami —se despidió la niña y entró corriendo. Hermione la miró por unos segundos más y luego se subió a su auto para ir a su trabajo.

···

Su cabello no podía estar más revuelto. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había pasado las manos por su pelirrojo cabello. Se sentó en la cama. Desde la llamada de su padre no podía estar tranquilo. Agradecía al cielo que los empresarios se habían decidido finalmente y podría regresar antes del tiempo estimado. Con un suspiro frustrado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

En dos horas tendría la última junta con los empresarios y después estaría libre para volver. Por fin sus dudas serían aclaradas, aceptaría lo que Hermione dijera. Tenía que cumplir con lo que siempre había dicho; si Hermione era feliz, entonces él sería feliz, aun sin ella.

Abrió el grifo del agua y espero a que estuviera a temperatura. Estaba seguro de que su vida iba a cambiar, algo se lo decía. Pero no sabía lo que era.

Al mediodía Ron salió del hotel con sus cosas. La junta había acabado y ahora regresaba a casa. Se sintió nervioso, y un cierto temor le comenzó a invadir. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacudir sus ideas. No quería pensar en nada más, no hasta que llegará el momento de hablar con Hermione.

···

Luna se encontraba en su departamento mirando el dibujo que Rose había dejado en la cocina. Estaba segura de que Fred lo había visto, sin embargo el pelirrojo no había comentado nada. Luna sabía que muy pronto tendrían problemas, pero quería disfrutar del tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos. Fred había hecho que ella tuviera ilusiones nuevamente en el amor, había hecho que deseara sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento que se había adormecido en ella; y sabía que el pelirrojo se sentía igual, se lo demostraba cada que estaban juntos, dejó de ser el soltero mujeriego que le había dicho que era y ahora solo salía con ella, con Luna Lovegood.

Luna dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sofá, cerró los ojos recordando la noche anterior.

_Luna y Fred caminaban por las calles cerca del departamento de la rubia. Habían ido a cenar a un restaurante que se encontraba a varias cuadras y decidieron ir caminando. Ahora después de cenar regresaban._

_—...en serio que soy malísimo —decía Fred con una sonrisa._

_—¡Ya lo creo! —comentó Luna entre risas._

_—¡Te lo juro! Lo más que puedo dibujar son unos palitos —dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que la ojiazul estallará entre risas._

_—En ese caso, supongo que tu hermano es quien hace los diseños, ¿no? —preguntó Luna, mirándolo de reojo._

_—En realidad, entre George y Ron —respondió el ojimiel. La rubia, ante la mención de Ron, apartó la mirada fijándola en el suelo —. Cuando Ron no tiene mucho trabajo. Así que yo soy quien da las ideas y ellos hacen el boceto._

_—¡Vaya! —dijo Luna asombrada y sonrió. Después se quedaron en un silencio que no era para nada incómodo, se limitaban a disfrutar de la presencia de la otra persona._

_—Me gusta cuando sonríes —habló el pelirrojo mirándola, Luna se ruborizó un poco. Fred rió un poco nervioso —. Me gustas en verdad Luna. Es más que la atracción, es algo diferente._

_—Tú también me gustas Fred —confesó Luna. El pelirrojo se detuvo y la rubia se quedó frente a él._

_Fred se acercó a ella y la estrechó en un abrazo. Se quedaron unos minutos así, tan sólo abrazados. Fred se separó un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarla, la miró a los ojos y con delicadeza le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Poco a poco su cara se fue acercando a la de ella hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de la rubia chocar con el suyo. Luna cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Fred y ambos sintieron el contacto de sus labios._

_Fue un beso lento que duro tan solo unos segundos, pero en el que se expresaron más cosas de las que las palabras pudieran decir. Fred apoyó su frente en la de Luna y ambos se quedaron con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo sus respiraciones. Fred comenzó a reír._

_—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó la rubia, frunciendo levemente el ceño_

_—No tengo idea —respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo, la ojiazul sonrió también y después le dio un corto beso antes de seguir caminando abrazados por la cintura._

_—Creo que estás un poco loco —opinó la rubia, con una sonrisa._

_—Tal vez —sonrió el pelirrojo —. Pero aun así te gusto._

_—Cierto —afirmó Luna con una sonrisa._

Se levantó lentamente, iría a casa de Hermione. No había hablado con ella de eso y tenía que contárselo.

···

Después de recoger a Rose de la escuela, Hermione y ella habían ido a comer y ahora iban de regreso a casa. La niña reía felizmente y Hermione la miraba de vez en cuando. Estaban a dos cuadras del parque, Hermione pensaba llevarla, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

El celular de Hermione, que estaba sobre el tablero del auto, sonó. Era una llamada de su madre. Hermione se estacionó un momento y contestó.

—Hola, mamá —contestó Hermione, alegremente.

—_Hermione, tu padre está en el hospital_ —dijo Jean Granger con voz trémula.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja Hermione, para que su hija no escuchara.

—_Han intentado asaltarlo y le han disparado_ —informó la madre de Hermione.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó la castaña palideciendo.

—_Le_ _han dado en un hombro, está bien; la bala solo le ha rozado_ —dijo Jean con voz calmada, pero llena de preocupación.

—¿En dónde está?

—_En el hospital central, sala de emergencias_ —indicó la señora Granger.

—Bien. Dejaré a Rose con Luna e iré inmediatamente para allá —dijo Hermione, antes de colgar.

—¿Qué pasa, mami? —preguntó la pequeña pelirroja, examinando el rostro de Hermione, que seguía pálido.

—Rose, escúchame con atención —dijo Hermione mirando a su hija, la niña la miró fijamente —. Vamos a ir a casa de la tía Luna y te vas a quedar ahí.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó la niña.

—Porque mami tiene que ir al hospital —explicó Hermione tratando de sonar tranquila, pero la preocupación y las ganas de llorar aumentaban cada vez más.

—¿Estás enferma, mami? ¿Te duele algo? —dijo la pequeña pelirroja, comenzando a intranquilizarse.

—No Rosie, mami está bien —Hermione trató de sonreír pero no pudo. Sabía que Rose seguiría preguntando y que sería mejor que se lo dijera —. El abuelo es quien está enfermo.

—No —susurró la niña y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su carita —. El abuelo no puede estar enfermo.

—Rose, tranquilízate —pidió Hermione al ver que su hija comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente y su respiración se aceleraba —. El abuelo va a estar bien.

—¡No! —gritó la niña y rápidamente se desabrochó el cinturón —¡Yo no quiero que esté enfermo!

—Rose —llamó Hermione, cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar. Abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar la puerta del auto abrirse y vio con terror como Rose ya echaba a correr por la acera velozmente —. ¡Rose! ¡Rose!

Hermione apretó el botón para liberar el cinturón de seguridad pero éste no se accionó. Se había atorado. Entonces la preocupación y el temor crecieron más en ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Forcejeó cada vez más, mientras miraba a la acera, pero la pelirroja ya no se veía.

—¡Rose! —gritó desesperadamente. El celular volvió a sonar. Con una mano seguía forcejeando y con la otra tomó el celular para contestar al ver que era Luna.

—_Hermione, ¿dónde estás?_ —preguntó Luna.

—Luna, estoy cerca del parque. Mi papa está en el hospital y Rose se ha bajado del auto y yo no puedo salir, ¡se ha ido y no puedo seguirla! —explicó todo rápidamente y con desesperación.

—_Cálmate _—le dijo, aunque la voz de la rubia ahora sonaba preocupada y nerviosa —. _Estoy afuera de tu casa, trata de salir y ve al parque seguramente estará ahí. Yo voy para allá _—Luna colgó y Hermione siguió forcejeando con el cinturón. Vio por el espejo retrovisor como el auto de Luna se estacionaba detrás del de ella y bajaba rápidamente del auto. Hermione por fin logró liberar el cinturón y salió.

—Vamos —dijo la rubia y las dos echaron a correr en dirección hacia al parque. Llegaron rápidamente y vieron que había muchos niños.

—Cálmate, Hermione —dijo la rubia mirándola —. La vamos a encontrar.

Hermione solo fue capaz de asentir y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

—Tú búscala por los juegos y yo voy por el otro lado —dijo Luna y luego corrieron en diferentes direcciones gritando el nombre de Rose.

···

Ron estacionó su camioneta frente a la casa de sus padres. Vio el auto de Harry y el de Percy estacionados también frente a la casa. Después de ir a su casa a dejar su maleta y a darse un baño, había ido a la Madriguera.

Entró a la casa y le vinieron voces desde la sala. Ahí vio a Lucy, Molly, James y Albus que estaban alrededor de la mesa de la sala sentados en el piso. Estaban jugando serpientes y escaleras.

—Esto es aburrido —se quejó James, mientras Albus lanzaba los dados.

—¡Ya me cansé de jugar! —coincidió Molly resoplando.

—Una partida más y ya —les pidió Lucy mirando a Albus que con dificultad contaba los números de los dados.

—¡Siete Al, son siete! —dijo James desesperado al ver a su hermano.

—Gracias, James —sonrió el pequeño, mientras movía una pieza que tenía forma de un gato.

Ron sonrió y se quedó mirándolos en silencio, los niños no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Te tocó escaleras, Al —informó Lucy con una sonrisa —. Subes hasta el trece.

—¡Genial! —gritó el ojiverde contento.

—Es tu turno Molly —James le pasó los dados a su pelirroja prima. La niña lanzó los dados y avanzó cinco casillas.

—Terminemos el juego de una vez —suplicó James, juntando las manos y poniendo carita de niño inocente.

—Acabamos de empezarlo —le reprochó Albus mirando a su hermano mayor.

—Estoy de acuerdo con James —concordó Molly II —. Lucy ha ganado seis veces, Albus cinco y James y yo tres cada uno, ¡hemos jugado mucho!

—¡Wow, muchas jugadas! —dijo Ron en voz alta con una sonrisa. Los cuatro pequeños voltearon hacia él.

—¡Tío Ron! —gritaron Albus y Lucy parándose de un salto y corrieron hasta el pelirrojo ojiazul, que los recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

—También me alegró de verlos, pequeños —dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lucy y alborotándole el cabello a Albus. Luego miró a James y a Molly —. También a ustedes.

James y Molly sonrieron y fueron a abrazar a su tío.

—Mamá dijo que no ibas a volver hasta otro día —dijo Albus mirando a su tío favorito.

—Bueno, he regresado antes —contestó Ron con una radiante sonrisa.

—Yo me voy a jugar videojuegos —anunció James y salió de la sala, sus pasos se escucharon por la escalera.

—Lucy, juega conmigo a las muñecas —pidió Molly a su hermana menor.

—Está bien —aceptó la niña, dándole una mirada de disculpa a Albus y a Ron y se marchó con su hermana también al segundo piso.

—Ahora me he quedado solo —suspiró el pequeño tristemente.

—No estás solo, Albus —le corrigió Ron sonriendo —. Yo estoy contigo.

—¡Ron, hijo! —la señora Weasley había aparecido por la puerta de la sala y al ver a su hijo sonrió felizmente y luego le dio un gran abrazo —. Creí que estarías fuera por una semana.

—Así era mamá, pero he terminado antes —respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

—Me alegró, hijo —sonrió la señora —. Ginny y Harry están en la cocina, hemos hecho tarta de piña...

—¡Tarta! —gritó Albus felizmente y salió corriendo, claramente, hacia la cocina.

—¡Eh, pequeño! No te la vayas a acabar —gritó Ron, sonriendo.

—Vamos —le dijo Molly.

—¿Percy no está? He visto su auto afuera —dijo Ron mientras avanzaban hacia la cocina.

—Ha ido con tu padre a la empresa por unos asuntos —le comunicó la señora Weasley —. Además vino a traer a las niñas, Audrey tuvo que ir de emergencia al trabajo y no quería dejarlas solas en la casa.

En la cocina, Albus estaba sentado en la encimera con un pedazo de tarta ya por la mitad; Harry estaba a su lado quitándole a su hijo del pedazo y Ginny los miraba sonriente.

—Yo que tu Albus, quitaba mi pedazo de tarta de ahí, antes de que tu padre se la acabe —dijo Ron sonriendo, Harry y Ginny lo voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

—¡Que alegría verte, hermanito! —dijo Ginny, mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermano.

—¡Hola, hermano! —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda — ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, ¡excelente diría yo! —dijo el pelirrojo. La señora Weasley le sirvió un pedazo a él en un plato y se lo dio —. Gracias, mamá.

Mientras se comía su pedazo de tarta, Ron les contó los arreglos que le habían hecho al edificio. Albus también escuchaba atentamente a su tío, ya que se le hacía fascinante construir cosas.

—...así que eso es lo último, ya no más cambios —finalizó el pelirrojo sonriente.

—Creo que quedará muy bien —opinó Harry con una sonrisa —. ¿Dónde está James?

—Arriba, jugando videojuegos —respondió Albus mirando a su padre. Al ser el menor de los nietos, él no tenía nadie con quien jugar, y echaba de menos a su amiga Rose, aunque solo la hubiera visto muy pocas veces.

Harry miró a su hijo también, ese pequeño que se parecía tanto a él. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al verlo tan triste. Le daba coraje y tristeza verlo así, como él en su infancia, con la diferencia de que Albus había crecido en un ambiente lleno de amor y confianza, pero el niño no la tenía y por eso no hablaba con los demás niños de su colegio o con sus vecinitos.

—Y Molly y Lucy jugando a las muñecas —agregó Ron antes de que Ginny preguntará. La pelirroja miró a su hijo menor. No le gustaba verlo triste, Albus era un niño muy tímido y estaba muy solo. La única amiga que tenía era aquella pequeña niña de la que tanto hablaba su hijo en ocasiones. Ron también notó la mirada de su sobrino —. Albus, ya que estamos solos y sin nada que hacer, ¿te parece si vamos al parque?

—¡Excelente! —dijo el niño contento. Harry y Ginny miraron a Ron agradecidos una vez más. Ellos habían llevado a Albus a varios parques, pero en ninguno de esos parques Albus había hecho amigos, solo se sentaba en los columpios solo, esperando que Rose apareciera. Pero Harry y Ginny no conocían el parque al que los llevaba Ron. Aunque Harry había ido solo una vez en Halloween, pero no se acordaba del camino, ya que Ron había manejado esa vez y Harry no había puesto atención al camino ni al parque; solo sabían que estaba a unas quince, veinte cuadras de donde vivía Hermione, pero nunca había dado con ese parque, que al parecer era muy especial para Ron y ahora para su hijo.

—Ve por tu suéter —ordenó Harry bajando a su hijo, el niño asintió y salió corriendo de la cocina.

—¿Vienes Harry, Ginny? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Ayudare a mamá con la comida —contestó la pelirroja mirando a su madre. La señora Weasley había estado callada mirando la escena y tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar —. ¿Estás bien, mamá?

—¡Oh, sí! No te preocupes, es solo que... —Molly no terminó la frase y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que ese parque es especial para ti y para él —opinó Harry, refiriéndose a Ron y a su hijo —. Creo que Albus se sentiría mejor si van tú y él, ya después iré yo con ustedes.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo —. Además, yo también tengo cosas que pensar.

—Eh, Ron —vaciló Ginny mirando a Harry, éste asintió sabiendo lo que diría su esposa —. Hemos visto a Hermione. Y creo que debes saber que tiene una hija...

—Lo sé —le cortó el pelirrojo suspirando —. Me lo dijo la segunda vez que nos encontramos.

—¿El día de Halloween? —inquirió Harry mirándolo.

—Sí, me lo estaba diciendo cuando llegaste esa vez —respondió Ron, tratando de ser fuerte y no escucharse dolido ni decepcionado —. Fue a buscarme a mi oficina hace unos días, pero yo ya me había ido fuera de la ciudad.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó Ginny sorprendida, miró a su esposo que estaba igual y la señora Weasley también.

—Papá la vio y me lo dijo —contestó Ron rápidamente.

—¿Tu padre lo sabía? —exclamó Molly, poniendo una mano en su cintura — No me dijo nada.

—No tiene tanta importancia —mintió el pelirrojo, sin mirar a nadie. La señora Weasley, Ginny y Harry no dijeron nada, pero se quedaron mirándolo.

—¡Ya! —Albus entró a la cocina con un suéter en la mano.

—Bien, vámonos pequeño —dijo Ron saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando llegaron al parque había muchos niños en él. Albus miró entre los niños para ver si ahí estaba Rose pero no la vio. Así que se quedó junto a su tío.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño? —preguntó Ron, mirando a su sobrino —¿Por qué no vas a jugar?

—Hay muchos niños —dijo Albus mirando a los niños.

—Ya veo —comentó Ron, mirando también a los niños, luego miró a su sobrino —. Bueno, ¿jugamos unas carreras?

—De aquí hasta el otro lado del parque —dijo el niño y echó a correr rápidamente. Ron lo dejo avanzar unos metros más y después corrió tras el pequeño. Ron corrió más rápido al ver que el pequeño daba la vuelta detrás de unos arbustos. Sonrió al alcanzarlo, pero al dar la vuelta por los arbustos la sonrisa se le borró y sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

Albus estaba arrodillado al lado de una pequeña pelirroja que lloraba, Albus tenía agarrada una mano de la pequeña con su mano y con la otra limpiaba las lágrimas que Rose derramaba.

—Ya no llores —estaba diciendo Albus. Ron se sentó junto al otro lado de Rose y la pelirroja al verlo se abrazó a él. Ron la abrazó mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué tienes, pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Ron en voz baja.

—M-mi abu-abuelito está en-enfermo —dijo la niña sollozando, luego levantó la vista y vio a Ron, los azules ojos de la pequeña estaban rojos e hinchados —. Y yo no quiero que esté enfermo.

—Escucha, Rose —habló Ron, tratando de calmar a la niña —. A veces los abuelitos se enferman...

—Es verdad, mi abuelito a veces se enferma —comentó el ojiverde.

—Pero siempre se recuperan —continuó Ron —. Y seguramente tu abuelito va a estar bien.

—Eso dijo mi mamá —dijo Rose dejando de llorar.

—Pues entonces tu mami tiene razón —aseguró Ron con una sonrisa.

—¡Mi mamá! —exclamó la niña, separándose del pelirrojo —. Tengo que regresar con mi mamá.

—Espera, Rosie —le llamó Albus antes de que la niña echara a correr —. Se te ha caído esto.

Albus le dio una pulsera que contenía tres iniciales "RJG".

—¡Oh! Gracias Al —sonrió la niña, mientras lo tomaba. Intento ponérselo, pero no pudo.

—¿Te ayudo? —ofreció Ron, la niña asintió y se lo dio a Ron para que se lo pusiera —. "RJG"

—Son las iniciales de mi nombre —explicó la niña —. Rose Jean Granger.

Ron levantó la vista rápidamente mirando a la pequeña ante la mención del apellido. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con otro objeto que no había visto. Un pequeño corazón de plata con una "R" grabada que colgaba del cuello de la pequeña niña.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó Ron a la niña, con voz temblorosa.

—Me lo dio mi mamá —contó la niña, sin percatarse del tono del pelirrojo —. Era de ella, porque mi papá se lo había dado cuando eran novios, pero ella me lo dio a mí.

Ron sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, la mente se le nubló y lo único que escuchaba eran las palabras de la niña, se llevó una mano a la cara y un recuerdo acudió a su mente.

_La luz de la luna bañaba los dos cuerpos que se encontraban acostados a orillas de un lago. Un pelirrojo y una castaña de veinte años miraban hacia el cielo._

_—Esto es hermoso —comentó la castaña, recostada en el pecho del pelirrojo._

_—No más que tú —contestó Ron, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para poder besar a Hermione. Ante el contacto el mundo pareció desaparecer, tan solo existían ellos dos demostrando su amor con un beso, pero para ellos era más que un beso. Daban su amor y su alma en él._

_—Te amo —dijo Hermione, cuando se hubieran separado._

_—Y yo a ti —dijo Ron sonriendo. Ambos se irguieron y se sentaron quedando frente a frente._

_—¿Puedes creer que ya llevemos dos años de novios? —preguntó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos._

_—Sí —suspiró el pelirrojo sonriendo —. Y espero que sean muchos más._

_—Feliz aniversario, Ron —dijo Hermione, besándolo de nuevo._

_—Feliz aniversario, Hermione —dijo entre besos el pelirrojo._

_El pelirrojo se puso en pie y ayudó a la castaña a levantarse. Tomó sus manos entre las de él._

_—Quiero darte algo, Hermione —dijo, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja delgada y alargada._

_Abrió con cuidado la caja y vio lo que contenía. Sonrió, había pasado los últimos seis meses trabajando medio tiempo en la juguetería de sus hermanos para poder comprarlos. Además de una parte de sus ahorros y un poco de dinero que su padre le había dado._

_—Son únicos —le dijo Ron, mientras tomaba el que tenía la letra "R" y se lo daba —. Espero que te guste._

_—¡Son hermosos! —exclamó Hermione mientras abría el corazón y en cada ventanita había una foto, una de ella y una de Ron._

_—Tú tendrás el que lleva mi inicial y yo el que lleva la tuya —dijo mientras le ponía el collar a Hermione y luego él se puso el que tenía la "H" —. Así como este corazón tiene la "H" grabada, mi corazón ya lleva tu nombre escrito en él._

_Hermione lo miro tiernamente y lo abrazó. _

_—Te amo, Hermione —dijo el pelirrojo apretándola más contra él —. Para siempre._

—¿Cómo se llama tu mamá? —la voz de Albus regresó a Ron al presente.

—Hermione —respondió Rose sonriendo —. Hermione Granger.

Ron sintió que se desmayaba. Esa niña, esa niña...

Alzó la vista pero Rose ya se había ido. Se quedó mirando a la nada, no podía ser. _"Mi papá se lo había dado cuando eran novios", "Hermione. Hermione Granger"_ las palabras se repetían en su mente sin descanso. Entonces los ojos de la niña se dibujaron en su mente; eran igual a los de él. _"Diría que es una Weasley", "Rose es pelirroja y de ojos azules",_ las palabras de Lucy hicieron eco.

—Tío Ron, tu celular está sonando —dijo Albus señalando el bolsillo del saco de Ron. El pelirrojo bajó la vista, no lo había escuchado. Era una llamada de Ginny. Seguramente era para decirle que tenían que volver. Pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas. Entonces miró a Albus, no podía ir con el niño. Primero lo dejaría y hablaría con Harry y después buscaría a Hermione. Solo así lo sabría.

—Vamos, Al —dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Sí, ¡ya por fin! Ron y Rose están a nada de saber la verdad, ¡qué cosas!_

_Espero en verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo, que a mi me emocionó demasiado escribirlo y corregirlo. Tengo una sonrisa por eso jejeje. _

_Muchas gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos, follow's y eso. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente._

_¡Saluditos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger._


	17. Azules como los míos

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**16.- Azules como los míos.**

Rose corrió hacia el otro lado del parque, pero se alegró cuando vio que Luna corría hacia ella.

—¡Rose! —gritó la rubia y al llegar ante ella la cargó y la abrazó —Gracias a Dios estás bien.

—Sí, tía Luna, estoy bien —confirmó la pequeña, sonriendo —. Quiero ir con mi mamá.

—Vamos, está del otro lado —dijo Luna, dando la vuelta para regresar con Hermione.

Finalmente la vieron a unos metros de ella, la castaña al ver a Rose con Luna corrió hacia ellas.

—¡Oh, Rose! —dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y le acariciaba el cabello, luego la miró fijamente a los ojos —. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, me tenías muy preocupada.

—Lo siento, mami. No lo volveré a hacer —prometió la pelirroja mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre.

—Eso espero. Porque no soportaría que te pasara algo —Hermione le besó la frente y suspiró.

—Hermione, yo me puedo llevar a Rose. Así puedes ir al hospital —sugirió Luna.

—Está bien —aceptó Hermione, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia donde habían dejado sus autos —. Yo iré a recogerla después.

—Todo estará bien, Hermione —le aseguró Luna al ver el rostro de Hermione.

Hermione subió a Rose al coche de Luna.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué reaccionó así —confesó Hermione antes de que Luna subiera a su auto —. Cuando mamá se enferma reacciona más tranquila, pero con papá...

—Es lógico, Hermione —intervino la ojiazul, sonriendo tristemente —. Rose ve a Hugo como una figura paterna al no tener a su padre. Por eso es que actuó así. Tiene miedo de perder a su abuelo porque es lo más cercano que tiene a un papá.

Hermione no dijo nada ante lo dicho por Luna. Sintió que el estómago se contraía. En cuanto regresara Ron, lo buscaría de nuevo y le diría la verdad.

Ron se bajó de su camioneta después de Albus. Su mente aún la sentía nublada y su corazón agitado. El niño miró a su tío un poco confundió por la expresión que el pelirrojo tenía en el rostro, pero no hizo preguntas. Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala. Harry, Ginny, Percy y los señores Weasley estaban sentados platicando animadamente.

—Qué bien que han regresado —dijo Ginny sonriendo al escucharlos llegar, pero al ver la cara de Ron dejo de sonreír —. ¿Estás bien, Ron?

—No, no estoy bien —dijo Ron, dejándose caer en un sillón.

—Albus, sube arriba con James —ordenó Harry a su hijo. El pequeño miró a su tío y luego salió.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó la madre de los pelirrojos, preocupada.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Arthur. Todos miraban expectantes al pelirrojo.

—Creo que tengo una hija —habló finalmente.

Percy lo miró confundido. Los señores Weasley miraron a su hijo sin expresión. Harry miró a Ginny y ésta miró a Ron con la boca abierta.

—Bien, sóplame —ordenó la pelirroja, rompiendo el silencio.

—¡No estoy borracho! —gritó Ron, levantándose de un salto —¡Les digo que tengo una hija!

—Ron, ¡tú sí que estás loco! —exclamó Percy, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡No estoy loco, Percival! —vociferó el pelirrojo, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—Ron, explícanos que estás diciendo —pidió Arthur Weasley calmadamente.

—Esa niña es mi hija —dijo Ron volviendo a sentarse —. Rose es mi hija.

—¡Para, para, para! —dijo Harry levantando una mano — ¿Rose no es la amiga de Albus?

—Sí —confirmó el ojiazul pasándose una mano por sus pelirrojos cabellos —. Ahora entiendo por qué me sentía así cada vez que la veía.

—Ron, amigo, explícate de una vez —pidió Harry mirándolo —. ¿Cómo es que esa niña es tu hija?

—¡Claro! Para eso fue a buscarme —susurró Ron, sin escuchar a Harry. Su corazón latía muy rápido —. Para decírmelo.

—O me explicas qué tantas tonterías estás diciendo o dejas de hablar Ronald Weasley —ordenó Molly Weasley, mirando a su hijo preocupada.

—La madre de Rose es Hermione —explicó Ron mirándolos a todos — ¡Y esa niña es mi hija!

—¡Oh, santo cielo! —exclamó la señora Weasley, dejándose caer en un sofá.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de ello? —preguntó Percy incrédulo.

—No es posible —negó Harry subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

—Sí lo es —refutó el pelirrojo mirándolos. Tenía que calmarse; suspiró. Luego se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la sala.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Ginny a nadie en particular.

—¿No irá a...? —Harry no terminó la pregunta. Todos se miraron con expresión de temor en el rostro y se apresuraron a salir de la sala.

—¡Ron! —gritaron todos corriendo hacia la puerta principal, pero se detuvieron al ver que el pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó mirándolos.

—Nosotros creímos que... —empezó Percy, estirándose el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Vas a explicarnos o no? —interrumpió Ginny, mirándolo.

—Sí —contestó Ron y regresó a la sala seguido de los demás.

—Muy bien, hijo —habló el señor Weasley, sentado junto a su esposa —. Dices que esa niña es tu hija, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—Esa niña se parece a mí, papá. Tiene mis ojos; azules como los míos —sonrió Ron recordando los ojos de la niña —. Y por esto.

Ron extendió la mano y dejó ver un corazón de plata con una "H" grabada.

—Ése es el corazón que le diste a Hermione —apuntó Harry mirando del dije a Ron.

—No, el de Hermione tenía una "R" —corrigió Ginny —. Ése es el tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —dijo Ron sonriendo —. Y Rose tenía el otro, el que yo le di a Hermione.

—¿Ella tenía el otro? —repitió Percy, sorprendido.

—Así es —contestó Ron un poco desesperado —. Cuando le pregunté por qué lo tenía, ella me dijo que su padre (yo) se lo había regalado a su madre (Hermione) y ahora ella (Rose) lo tenía. Y ella dijo que Hermione Granger era el nombre de su madre, ¿ahora lo comprenden? ¡Por eso Hermione fue a mi oficina a buscarme! ¡Para decirme que soy padre!

—Eso tiene lógica —reconoció Percy.

—Por eso sentía algo especial cada que la veía —murmuró Ron pensativo y luego sonrió —. Porque Rose es mi hija.

—No podemos estar del todo seguros —intervino Harry, con una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa —. Tienes que asegurarte primero...

—Harry —interrumpió Ron un poco exasperado —, no hay nada que asegurar. Esa niña es mi hija, a menos que Hermione me engañara con otro pelirrojo de ojos azules, que tenga mi misma inicial y que le haya regalado un mismo dije como el que yo le di.

Harry lo miró sin decir nada, buscó la mirada de Ginny, pero la pelirroja estaba igual que él. No había duda, esa niña era hija de Ron Weasley.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Arthur a su hijo varón más pequeño.

—Buscar a mi hija —contestó el pelirrojo.

—¿Y con Hermione? —quiso saber Ginny mirando a su hermano.

—No lo sé —confesó Ron suspirando. Sólo había pensado en que Rose era su hija, pero no en Hermione. Le había ocultado por cinco años que tenía una hija y ahora no sabía qué sentir.

—No puedo creer que no hubiera dicho nada —masculló la señora Weasley molesta —. ¡Mira que ocultarnos a la niña!

—¿Hermione no te dijo nada a ti, Ginny? —le preguntó Ron, mirándola.

—No —negó la pelirroja, acomodándose el cabello detrás de una oreja —. Hermione no me dijo nada, ni que sospechara. Aunque los últimos días estaba cansada. Y en una ocasión se había desmayado, pero ella pensaba que era por el estrés.

—Tal vez no lo supo hasta que se fue —sugirió Harry, abrazando a Ginny.

—Sí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no dijo nada —insistió la madre de los pelirrojos.

—Pero debemos comprender cómo se sentía ella después del supuesto engaño de Ron —opinó Percy mirando de su madre a Ron.

—¡Pero yo no la engañé! —exclamó Ron.

—Lo sabemos, hijo —se apresuró a decir Arthur —. Pero ella cree que sí.

—Bueno, eso es algo que tengo que aclarar —dijo Ron levantándose.

—Aunque, no entiendo por qué lo hizo hasta ahora —Ginny miró a Harry por encima de su hombro —. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el día que la vimos en la cafetería? Ella regresó a Londres en agosto.

—Bueno, tal vez no sabía dónde encontrar a Ron —aventuró Harry, mirando a los demás —. Pero, ¿cómo supo que trabajaba en la empresa de tu padre?

Nadie contestó, la puerta principal se oyó abrirse y luego cerrarse. Todos miraron hacia la entrada de la sala y enseguida apareció un pelirrojo de ojos color miel sonriente y feliz.

—¡Hola familia! —saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa.

—Fred, cariño. ¡Qué alegría verte! —dijo Molly abrazando a su hijo.

—Igual me alegro, mamá. ¡Papá! —Fred abrazó a su padre.

—Y tú, ¿qué te has tomado que vienes tan alegre? —le preguntó Harry, mirando a su cuñado.

—A ver, sóplame —ordenó Ginny.

—¡Y dale con eso! —bramó Ron, negando con la cabeza.

—¡No estoy borracho! —objetó Fred sonriendo —Estoy feliz.

—Bueno ya —se defendió la pelirroja ante la mirada de Ron —. ¿Y por qué tan feliz?

—Simplemente por el amor —contestó Fred suspirando.

—¡Oh, no! Lo hemos perdido —se lamentó una voz desde la puerta. James estaba parado con una oreja pegada al teléfono —. Fred, hemos perdido al tío Fred. Tiene la cara de bobo.

—¡James! —gritaron Harry y Ginny a modo de regaño.

—Está bien, le diré a mis padres —dijo el pequeño, que fingió no haber escuchado a sus padres. Luego alzó la vista hacia ellos —. ¿Podrían llevarme a casa del tío George? necesito hablar con Fred y Rox.

—Te llevaremos luego, ¿dónde está Albus? —preguntó Harry.

—Arriba, Molly lo estaba pintando para... —James no terminó porque Percy había salido de la habitación como un rayo.

—¡Molly! —lo escucharon gritar por las escaleras.

—Se supone que estaba contigo —dijo Ginny, mirando a su hijo mayor.

—Sí, pero Albus no sabe jugar a los videojuegos. Así que lo mandé con Molly y Lucy —explicó James con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, James? —preguntó Harry a nadie en particular, mientras Ginny salía de la sala.

—Entonces, ¿me llevaran a casa de Fred? —inquirió James sonriendo.

—Arthur, ¿dónde está Ron? —preguntó Molly, al echar en falta la presencia del pelirrojo.

Arthur miró a su esposa, luego a Harry y negó con la cabeza.

Hermione se dejó caer en un sofá de la sala. Hace unas horas que había ido a ver a su padre al hospital y le había llevado ropa para que se cambiara. Ella iba a ir por Rose a casa de Luna, pero su madre dijo que ella pasaba por la niña para llevarla al hospital y después regresarían a casa, dado que el señor Granger no se quedaría en el hospital y esa misma noche saldría.

Con un suspiro frustrante, Hermione cerró los ojos. Su vida ahora estaba más complicada que nunca. Ojala se hubiera quedado en Australia para siempre; pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a Londres y enfrentar su pasado. Además de que Rose algún día sentiría curiosidad por saber de su padre y no podía ocultarle a Ron el hecho de que tenía una hija.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, pensó que serían sus padres. Pero ellos traían llaves y además Rose siempre entraba sin tocar. Preguntándose quién sería a esas horas caminó hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió se quedó paralizada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó finalmente la castaña.

—Hablar contigo —contestó Ron mirándola fijamente. Hermione no supo que decir, así que se apartó para dejarlo entrar. Ron entró y la siguió hasta la sala. Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que el pelirrojo habló —. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué ocultaste que estabas embarazada y que Rose era mi hija?

—¿Cómo... como lo sabes? —preguntó Hermione dejándose caer en el sofá.

—No importa como lo sé —el tono de Ron no era alto, ni se escuchaba enojado. Estaba parado frente a Hermione —. Sólo quiero saber por qué no me lo habías dicho.

—No sabía cómo hacerlo —contestó Hermione sin mirarlo.

—¿Lo sabías cuando te fuiste o te enteraste después? —inquirió Ron mirándola.

—Lo supe antes de irme, ese mismo día me desmayé y mis padres me llevaron al hospital, me hicieron la prueba y días después me enteré que tenía un mes de embarazo —contestó ella en voz baja.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! —explotó el pelirrojo.

Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo, estaba con una mano en su cintura y con la otra se revolvía el cabello rápidamente, su cara estaba adquiriendo un tono rojo. Ron no sabía cómo estar, se sentía furioso por eso, y quería gritarle a Hermione, pero no podía. Algo se lo impedía y era el hecho de que la amaba; no podía sentir odio ni coraje, tan sólo amor por ella.

—Ron, perdóname —pidió la castaña, las lágrimas brillaban en sus marrones ojos. Ron la miró y al verla suspiró fuertemente —. Por favor.

—Yo tenía derecho a saberlo —murmuró el pelirrojo, tratando de calmarse —. También es mi hija, Hermione.

—Lo sé, Ron —concedió Hermione, tenía los ojos llorosos —. Pero no sabía qué hacer, estaba desilusionada por todo lo que había pasado.

—Sí me hubieras dejado explicarte...

—No había nada que explicar —cortó Hermione levantándose. Todavía le dolía eso, porque seguía amando a Ron y no quería escuchar nada de ese tema.

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó el ojiazul mirándola, su tono había subido un poco —Si tan solo hubieras hablado conmigo sabrías que...

Pero Ron no terminó la frase porque la puerta se había abierto; se escucharon pasos por el corredor.

—¡Mami! —Rose entró corriendo a la sala y se tiró a los brazos de Hermione, que la cargó. Ron miró a Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro y su corazón saltó como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Ahora sabía por qué. Rose se volteó y miró al pelirrojo, la niña sonrió luego se giró de nuevo hacia su madre — ¿Qué hace aquí el tío de Albus, mamá?

—¿El tío de Albus? —repitió Hermione mirando a Ron luego a su hija. Entonces lo comprendió: ¡Albus era el hijo de Harry y Ginny!

—Sí, mamá. El tío de Albus —confirmó la niña, bajando de los brazos de su madre. Entonces se le iluminó la cara y miró a Ron, quien sólo se había quedado observando a Rose y a Hermione —. ¿Está Albus aquí?

—No, pequeña. Albus no está aquí —negó Ron con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. Tan sólo de ver a su hija se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Se escucharon más pasos y los señores Granger entraron a la sala. La madre de Hermione miró a su hija y luego a Ron y enseguida comprendió lo que había estado pasando.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —exclamó Hugo Granger con una sonrisa. Traía el hombro vendado.

—Buenas tardes, señor Granger —saludó Ron estrechando la mano que le ofrecía el aludido —. Señora Granger.

—Hola, hijo —respondió Jean sonriendo —. Ven, Rose. Dejemos a tu mamá que termine de hablar con... el señor Weasley.

No le pareció prudente decir "con tu padre", ya que sabía que Hermione era quien debería de hacerlo.

—Está bien —dijo la niña y se encaminó con sus abuelos hacia las escaleras.

—Rose no sabe que tú eres su padre —dijo Hermione, en cuanto hubieron subido sus padres y Rose —. Y creo que será mejor que se lo digamos ambos.

—De acuerdo —accedió Ron suspirando. Se sentó en el sillón frente a Hermione.

—Puedes verla cuando quieras —dijo Hermione, mirándolo —. Siento que te perdieras tantas cosas de ella.

—Yo también —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y después sonrió —. Pero ahora no pienso perderme nada. ¿Fuiste a mi oficina a buscarse para decírmelo, cierto? —añadió después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Sí, pero me enteré que estabas de viaje. Pensé que volverías dentro de unos días más —dijo Hermione, entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo. Se sentía nerviosa.

—Así era, pero volví antes de lo estimado —respondió el pelirrojo mirándola, tratando de contener el impulso y las ganas que sentía de besarla.

—Disculpen, ¿se les ofrece algo? —preguntó la señora Granger, asomándose.

—¿Podrías decirle a Rose que baje, por favor? —pidió Hermione. Su madre asintió con una sonrisa y luego se fue. Un minuto después Rose apareció.

—La abuela dijo que querías hablar conmigo, mamá —dijo la pequeña. Hermione le indicó que se sentara a un lado de ella.

—Así es, Rose —confirmó la castaña —. ¿Sabes quién es él?

—Es el tío de Albus —respondió la niña mirando a Ron. Hermione miró a Ron y éste entendió la mirada de la castaña.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas la plática que tuvimos esta mañana? —le preguntó Hermione a Rose, la niña asintió mirando a su madre, pero una de sus pequeñas manos aferraban el corazón de plata que colgaba de su cuello —Bien, pues yo fui a hablar con él, Ron es esa persona importante.

—Y quiero que sepas Rose, que tú eres muy importante para mí —añadió Ron sonriendo tiernamente. El cariño que desde un principio había crecido dentro de él, ahora se multiplicaba infinitamente al saber que esa pequeña era su hija.

—Quiero que veas las iniciales que hay detrás de eso —dijo Hermione señalando el corazón de plata, pero la niña lo soltó y se puso de pie mirando de su madre a Ron.

—"HG" —murmuró mirando a su madre, luego volteó la vista hacia Ron —. "RW"

—Exacto Rose —dijo Ron sonriendo, por sus mejillas bajaban unas lágrimas de la emoción que sentía —. Yo soy tu papá.

Rose se quedó mirando a Ron y luego volteó hacia su madre quien asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Rose sonrió y rápidamente se tiró a brazos del pelirrojo. Ron al sentir lo pequeños brazos de su hija rodeándole fuertemente le abrazó con más fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño. Sintió que las lágrimas salían cada vez más, pero no las detuvo. Miró a Hermione por encima de Rose y vio que ella también lloraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Esto no es un sueño? —preguntó la pequeña pelirroja, separándose de su padre.

—No mi amor, no es un sueño —dijo Ron, tomando la carita de la niña entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente —. Yo soy tu papá y siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca te dejaré sola. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias... papá —dijo la pequeña abrazándolo y Ron al escuchar esa palabra sintió que su corazón explotaba de felicidad y de alegría —. Si tú eres mi papá... ¡Albus y Lucy son mis primos! ¡Y James! —Añadió la pequeña con una sonrisa mirando a su padre y luego a su madre —Tengo tres primos, mamá ¡y mi papá está conmigo!

—Sí, cariño —sonrió Hermione, con la voz entrecortada.

—No solo tienes tres primos, Rosie —corrigió Ron, sin dejar de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro —. Tienes muchos primos más. Y tus tíos y tus abuelos. Pronto los conocerás.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó la niña contenta, luego se quedó mirando los ojos de su padre y con una sonrisa de felicidad dijo —: Mira tus ojos, papá: azules como los míos.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Aw, siento emoción con este capítulo, en serio. Es aquí cuando ya la historia da un giro de unos cuantos grados. _

_Bueno, primero, agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado: __**neneru, Lugrintson, FlightKey6098 y**____**HardLohve,**__¡muchas gracias!_

_Ahora, volviendo al capítulo, pues espero les haya gustado. Como ya les comenté en capítulos pasados, esta historia fue escrita hace casi dos años y medio, y era joven cuando escribía eso, pero no he decidido cambiar nada. Bueno, a medida que pasen los capítulos notarán que mi forma y estilo de escritura cambió._

_Pero ya, estoy feliz de revivir esto y en serio agradecida de que ustedes lean la historia. ¡Mil gracias!_

_No los aburro más, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. (Publicaré entre el 9 y 11 de julio sin falta)._

_¡Besos y saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger._


	18. Conviviendo con papá

**Los nombres de los personajes, así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**vickibombom:** ¡Gracias a ti por leer la historia!

* * *

**17.- Conviviendo con papá...**

—¿A dónde vas Rose? —preguntó Hermione, mientras la pequeña pelirroja se separaba de su padre y salía corriendo.

—A decirle a los abuelos —contestó la niña con una sonrisa y luego salió. Ron se le quedó mirando y luego volteó a ver a Hermione

—Es una niña preciosa... es... es… —no encontró palabra para definirla, porque simplemente para él era perfecta, era su hija.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione sonriendo —. Es una niña hermosa. Es lo más importante de mi vida...

Ron volteó la vista hacia la entrada de la sala y luego miró a Hermione. La conocía tanto que sabía lo que quería decir. Armándose de valor se levantó y se sentó junto a Hermione, tomó sus manos entre las de él, sintiendo como una corriente comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón daba un salto. Hermione al sentir el contacto del pelirrojo, levantó la vista hacia él.

—Nunca te alejaría de Rose —le dijo seriamente —. Jamás. Tú eres su madre y ella es mi hija... y nunca haría nada para lastimarlas, ni a ti ni a ella.

—Gracias Ron —sonrió Hermione, agradecida, mirando esos ojos azules que aún la volvían loca, con esa sonrisa que derretía su corazón. El momento fue interrumpido por un sonido proveniente del bolsillo del pantalón del pelirrojo.

—Tu celular está sonando —señaló Hermione, sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo.

—Sí, claro —balbuceó Ron sacando el celular y respondió la llamada —. Hola.

—_¿Se puede saber dónde estás, Ronald Weasley?_ —preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea la voz de Molly Weasley I, que sonaba enfadada.

—En casa de los padres de Hermione, mamá —dijo Ron levantándose. Hermione sonrió.

—_¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí?_ —quiso saber la señora Weasley. Ron se la imaginó parada en la cocina, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el teléfono pegado a su oído.

—¿Cómo qué, mamá? —exclamó el pelirrojo rodando los ojos — ¡Vine a ver a mi hija!

—_¡Es cierto! _—Dijo Molly y enseguida cambió el tono de su voz — _¿Está ahí? ¡Pásamela, quiero hablar con ella!_

—Tranquila, mamá —calmó el pelirrojo, sonriendo —. Ya habrá tiempo de que hables con ella. En un rato más voy.

Ron se despidió de su madre y fijó la vista en Hermione.

—Era mi madre —dijo ante la mirada de curiosidad de Hermione. Ella iba a decir algo, pero Rose entró en la habitación.

—Mami, la abuela dice que ellos ya se van dormir porque están cansados —anunció la niña, agarrando la mano de Ron —. Papá, ¿juegas conmigo?

—¡Claro que sí, princesa! —Sonrió Ron, felizmente —Lo que tú quieras.

—Iré por mis juguetes —dijo la niña felizmente y salió dejando nuevamente solos a Ron y a Hermione.

—Se parece mucho a ti —comentó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio, lo miró a los ojos y suspiró antes de decir lo siguiente —. El 6 de febrero, nació ese día.

El corazón de Ron se paralizó y miró a la castaña. No supo qué decir ante lo dicho. No podía creer que Rose había nacido en esa fecha, en la cual ellos celebraban su aniversario de novios.

—Es... es... increíble —dijo finalmente un poco desconcertado.

—Lo sé —coincidió Hermione sin mirarle. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo para ambos, ya que no sabían qué decir al respecto. Rose apareció minutos después con varias muñecas y otras cosas que Ron no distinguió.

—Yo... los dejaré solos —dijo Hermione sonriendo a su hija y luego miró a Ron y salió sin decir nada más.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos fuera de la sala donde escuchó a la niña hablar con Ron. Suspiró fuertemente y se dirigió a las escaleras. Estaba feliz por su hija y por Ron, pero se sentía culpable. Hubiera esperado que el pelirrojo le gritará y sin embargo él sólo se había limitado a hablar bien con ella, y eso, la hizo sentir más culpable. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo se pondrían los demás Weasley y Harry. Entró a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Hay que ser fuertes, cariño —dijo Jean Granger desde la puerta. Hermione se sentó en la cama y miró a su madre, en bata, a pesar de que solo eran las ocho de la noche.

—Pensé que ya estabas dormida —dijo Hermione mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado.

—No estoy muy cansada, aunque tu padre ya se ha quedado dormido —comentó la señora Granger, mirando a su hija.

—¿Cómo sigue? —quiso saber la castaña.

—Bien, no te preocupes. Tan solo está fatigado —aclaró la señora suspirando —. Supongo que estás feliz, ¿no?, ya tu hija está con su padre y viceversa.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy feliz por ello —Hermione miró a su madre a los ojos —. Pero es algo difícil... hubiera preferido que me gritara, pero no lo hizo, mamá. No lo entiendo...

—Sin duda, hija... —comentó la señora Granger, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Después de todo, es tan extraño saber que está ahí abajo, jugando con Rose, luego de tanto tiempo —suspiró Hermione, tapándose la cara con las manos. La madre de la castaña sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

—...hay cosas que no cambian... —terminó la frase que había dejado inconclusa. Hermione volvió la vista a su madre sin entender. Jean sonrió —. No le digas a tu padre, pero Ron se ve más guapo que antes.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó la castaña, sonriendo —Eso... es tan... tan... cierto —dijo finalmente Hermione, con la mirada perdida —. Lo hubieras visto cuando vio a Rose, y luego cuando la abrazó y... fue tan lindo, mamá. Sus ojos azules le brillaban, era un brillo especial...

—Sin duda hija mía —dijo Jean Granger levantándose. Cuando llegó a la puerta volteó hacia su hija y sonrió una vez más —, hay cosas que son para siempre.

—¿A qué te refieres, mamá? —preguntó Hermione saliendo de su ensoñación. La señora Granger tan sólo se limitó a sonreír y se fue dejando a Hermione un poco confundida.

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que hago? —preguntó Ron a su hija, sonriendo.

—¿Tomar el té? —preguntó la niña, con una sonrisa. Ron se echó a reír y Rose le siguió —. Eso es lo que dice Elise, aunque yo no entiendo mucho.

—Ya me he dado cuenta, Rosie —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Dejó la taza que la pequeña le había dado y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Papá —le llamó la pequeña tímidamente; la sonrisa de Ron se ensanchó más al escuchar aquella palabra salir de los labios de su hija.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? —indagó la niña, sentándose a un lado de Ron.

—¡Muchos! —exclamó Ron, sonriendo — Tengo cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana.

—¡Sí que son muchos, papá! —exclamó sonriendo la pequeña pelirroja.

—Sí, no los han dicho —dijo Ron, abrazando a su hija —. El mayor es Bill, es el director de un banco llamado Gringotts y está casado con Fleur Delacour: tienen tres hijos, Victoire, Dominique y Louis. Después sigue Charlie, trabaja en Rumania como biólogo y no está casado.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió la niña.

—Le gustan más sus animales que cualquier otra cosa —contestó Ron, rascándose la barbilla —. También es fotógrafo... después del tío Charlie sigue el tío Percy. Percy está casado con Audrey; Molly y Lucy son sus hijas.

—Lucy es hija del tío Percy —recitó Rose con una sonrisa.

—Así es, princesa —confirmó Ron sonriendo —. El tío Percy es administrador de empresas. Luego siguen Fred y George, los gemelos de la familia.

—¿Gemelos? —repitió Rose abriendo los ojos.

—Exacto. Fred no está casado, pero sale con alguien —añadió Ron pensativo, luego sacudió la cabeza y continuó —. Y el tío George está casado con Angelina y tienen dos niños, Fred y Roxanne. Los gemelos tienen una cadena de jugueterías, "Sortilegios Weasley"...

—¡Ahí fue donde conocí a Albus! —exclamó Rose sonriente mirando a su padre — ¡Y a Lucy!

—¡Es cierto! —coincidió Ron, que por la emoción y la felicidad que sentía no se había acordado de eso.

—¿Y después quien sigue? —preguntó Rosie, mirando a su padre.

—Ahora sigue Ronald Bilius Weasley —dijo Ron en un tono teatral que hizo reír a Rose —. Arquitecto y con la hija más bonita del mundo.

—Y yo al papá más guapo —Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron y éste le beso en la frente —. ¿En serio eres arquitecto?

—Sí —confirmó Ron —. Trabajo con mi padre, tu abuelo también es arquitecto.

—¿Y construyes edificios? —preguntó Rose asombrada.

—Edificios, sí, algunos —contestó Ron sonriendo, mientras su hija le hacía más preguntas.

—¿Y me llevaras algún día a construir un edificio? —dijo la pequeña ojiazul esperanzada.

—Aunque quisiera no te llevaría, Rosie. Es un lugar peligroso para una niña —explicó al ver la cara de decepción de la niña —. Y tu madre me mataría si te llevara a un lugar así —agregó dramáticamente, la niña rió —. Pero te puedo llevar a mi oficina.

—¡Sería divertido! —comentó la niña con una sonrisa.

—Y por último queda Ginny —prosiguió Ron —. Está casada con Harry Potter y ella es la mamá de Albus y James. Esos son todos mis hermanos. Hijos de Molly y Arthur Weasley.

—¿No tienes una foto de ellos? —inquirió Rose. Quería conocer ya a su familia Weasley.

—No, ahorita no traigo —respondió Ron checando sus bolsillos. Había olvidado su cartera en casa de sus padres —. Pero podemos ver fotos tuyas —Rose asintió y se paró, Ron la vio dirigirse hacia una puerta y Ron recordó que era el estudio del señor Granger.

La nostalgia le comenzó a invadir lentamente al recordar las tardes que él y Hermione habían pasado sentados en ese sofá donde él ahora estaba recargado viendo películas y hablando de un sinfín de cosas... Miró hacia una repisa sobre el televisor donde en tiempos atrás se encontraba una foto de él y de Hermione, ahora estaba una foto de la castaña sola a los dieciséis años.

—Aquí están —dijo la pequeña, sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos. Rose traía en sus manos un álbum de fotos de tamaño mediano. Ron agarró el álbum y con ciertos nervios la abrió —. Mira papá, es mamá.

Ron escuchó a su hija pero su vista estaba fija en la foto que Rose señalaba. Hermione estaba sentada en un sofá que él no reconoció. Un libro estaba en su regazo y ella sonreía felizmente mientras una mano se posaba en su estomagó ya abultado. Ron sonrió y pasó los dedos por la foto, queriendo sentir la magia de ese momento. _"Cinco meses_" decía debajo de la foto.

—Se ve hermosa —susurró Ron felizmente, sin dejar de ver la foto. Rose miró a su padre y sonrió.

—Papi, ¿tú quieres a mi mamá? —preguntó la niña inocentemente.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Ron, reaccionando. Miró a su hija.

—¿Que si tú quieres a mamá? —reiteró la niña expectante.

—Yo... claro que sí la quiero —respondió sin dudar y luego sonrió —. Pero eso es un secreto entre tú y yo.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser secreto? —cuestionó Rose. La mirada que la niña le dio hizo que Ron recordara a Hermione.

—Porque mamá no debe de saber —contestó Ron sonriendo. Sí que Rose se parecía a Hermione.

—¿Pero por qué? —insistió la pequeña.

—Hay cosas que no entenderías porque eres muy pequeña aún. Cuando crezcas te lo explicaré —prometió el pelirrojo, regalándole una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

—De acuerdo —se resignó la niña. Se sentó junto a Ron y comenzaron a ver las fotos. Ron sonreía maravillado. Había fotos de Hermione en diferentes etapas de su embarazo, sonrió con tristeza al pensar en cómo hubiera sido si él hubiera estado con ella en esos momentos. Lentamente pasó la página y apareció otra foto. El corazón de Ron saltó al ver la fotografía; Hermione estaba recostada en una camilla, se veía cansada pero sonreía y en sus ojos se reflejaban la alegría y la emoción mientras miraba a una Rose recién nacida. Tenía poco cabello sin duda pelirrojo y sus ojos azules estaban cerrados.

—¡Oh! Era muy pequeña —opinó Rose, mirando la foto.

—Pero muy linda —añadió Ron sonriente. Su celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez era un mensaje de Ginny: _"Mamá dijo dónde estabas, ¿qué ha pasado? Ya son las diez". _Ron se sobresaltó, no podía creer que ya habían pasado tres horas desde que había llegado, el tiempo se le había hecho muy rápido estando al lado de Rose.

—¡Ah! —se lamentó Rose —Se supone que debería ir a dormir... pero quiero quedarme contigo, papá.

—Y yo también, princesa —dijo Ron dejando el álbum en la mesa y abrazando a Rose —. Pero mañana tienes que ir al colegio y yo a trabajar.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —inquirió la pequeña mirándolo.

—Tengo una idea mejor, ¿qué te parece si mañana paso por ti al colegio y vamos a donde tú quieras? —propuso Ron, sonriente.

—¡Le diré a mamá! —sonrió Rose felizmente.

—¿Decirme, qué? —dijo Hermione, desde la puerta mirando sonriente a padre e hija.

—¿Te molestaría si paso mañana por Rose? —preguntó Ron, levantándose con Rose en brazos.

—No, por supuesto que no me molesta —respondió Hermione sin moverse del lugar —. Puedes pasar por ella cuando quieras.

—¡Oh, gracias! —exclamó Ron sonriente.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —repuso Hermione, luego los miró un poco apenada —. Lo siento, pero es hora de que Rose...

—Sí, lo entiendo. No te preocupes —interrumpió Ron, sonriendo —. Ya escuchaste a tu madre, Rosie. Es hora de dormir.

—Bien —dijo la niña dándole un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

—Que descanses bien y que sueñes con los angelitos —le deseó Ron a su hija. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de bajarla.

—Tú también, papá —contestó Rose, abrazándolo. Antes de salir de la sala, Rose miró a su padre y le sonrió.

—Toma —dijo Hermione extendiéndole una foto. Ron agarró la foto. Era de Rose a los cinco años recién cumplidos.

—Gracias —agradeció Ron sonriendo. Hermione se había acercado a una mesa cerca de la puerta y anotaba algo en un papel.

—La dirección del colegio de Rose —explicó al darse cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo. Ron la miró mientras Hermione seguía escribiendo.

—El domingo llevare a Rose a casa de mis padres, ya sabes, para que conozca a todos —expuso Ron, un poco nervioso.

—Me parece bien —contestó Hermione, levantando la vista. Le dio el papel en donde había estado escribiendo.

—Bien, creo que ya debo irme —comentó Ron, tomando su saco y poniéndoselo. Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, Rose volvió a entrar a la sala ya con la pijama puesto.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose? —preguntó Ron, agachándose para quedar a la altura de su hija.

—Olvide decirte algo —dijo la niña abrazándolo —. Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también te quiero, Rose —murmuró Ron abrazando más a su hija. Hermione se limitó a verlos una vez más con una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de ternura.

—Buenas noches —dijo Rose. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a salir de la sala.

—Bueno, hasta luego —se despidió Ron con voz ronca. Hermione asintió.

—Nos vemos —dijo, mirándolo nerviosamente.

—Entonces, adiós —se despidió Ron y con paso lento salió de la sala.

Hermione escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Suspirando, subió hacia el cuarto de la pequeña. Al llegar la vio mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle.

—Papá ya se fue —dijo la niña, girándose.

—Lo sé —respondió Hermione, sentándose en la cama de su hija —. ¿Estás feliz, Rose?

—¡Mucho! —Exclamó la niña, acostándose —Tenías razón, mamá, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que algún día lo conocería? Ya conocí a papá.

—Así es, Rose —sonrió Hermione —. Pero ahora es hora de dormir.

Le dio un beso en la frente y la cobijó.

—Espera —le dijo la niña, sentándose. Estiró un brazo y abrió un cajón de la mesa de noche. Sacó un sobre y se lo dio a su madre.

—¿Esto es una carta, Rose? —se extrañó Hermione, mirando el sobre.

—Sí, ¿podrías tirarla, por favor? Ya no la necesito —dijo la pequeña, acostándose de nuevo.

—¿A quién le has escrito? —indagó la castaña, mirando a su hija.

—A Papá Noel —contestó la niña, sonriendo.

—¿A Papá Noel? —Repitió Hermione —Falta más de un mes para Navidad, Rose.

—Lo sé, pero si le escribía antes, mi carta llegaría primero y así me podría cumplir lo que le pedí —explicó Rose rápidamente. Tomó aire y continuó —. Pero ya no es necesario, ya me lo ha cumplido.

—¿Y qué le has pedido?

—Conocer a papá —dijo Rose. Hermione miró a su hija con dulzura y con amor, sintiéndose nuevamente culpable —. Te amo, mami.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Hermione, dándole nuevamente un beso en la frente a su hija —. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dijo Rose dando un bostezo. Hermione apagó las luces y miró a su hija dormir.

* * *

_¡Hola! :')_

_Aquí estoy puntual, subiendo un capítulo más. Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, me han hecho muy feliz e ilusión. Gracias. ^^_

_Ahora, respecto al capítulo, bueno, creo que me quedó muy dulce. Perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas, pero mi mente anda en otro lado en estos momentos jeje. _

_En fin. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

_Saludos._

_LunitaEmo-Granger._


	19. En la Madriguera (Parte 1)

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**vickibombom: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por estar al pendiente de la historia, espero esta actulización también te alegre.

* * *

**18.- En la Madriguera... (Parte 1)**

Cuando Ron llegó a casa de sus padres, la sonrisa en el rostro no se le podía borrar. No podía expresar con palabras la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Cuando entró, la casa estaba silenciosa, se dirigió a la sala pero se detuvo al ver a una persona bajando las escaleras.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Ron, viendo a su sobrina. Se acercó a ella, la cargó y comenzó a girar con ella, riendo.

—¡Me estoy mareando! —exclamó la pequeña.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó el pelirrojo, bajándola.

—¡Vaya, tío Ron, se ve que estás muy feliz! —observó la pequeña, acomodándose los lentes.

—¡Más que feliz! —Dijo Ron sonriente, miró a su sobrina fijamente —Me he enterado de algo muy importante... —pero no pudo terminar, porque la señora Weasley acababa de salir de la sala al escuchar a su hijo.

—¡Hola, mamá! —saludó Ron, dando un sonoro beso a su madre. Los tres se encaminaron a la sala, donde Ron pudo ver que Fred, Harry, Ginny, su padre, Percy y, ahora Audrey, estaban ahí.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ginny, mirando expectante a Ron.

—¿Y bien, que? —inquirió Ron.

—¿Cómo qué? ¡Tu hija, tonto! —dijo Fred, rodando los ojos.

—No tengo palabras —habló Ron sonriente —. Es la niña más linda e inteligente que hay.

—¿Hija? —intervino Lucy, mirando de su tío a sus padres.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Lucy? —Ron seguía sonriente — ¡Rose es mi hija!

—¿Rose? —repitió Lucy, incrédula.

—¡Sí! —Confirmó Ron sonriente, mirándola —Es una larga historia, que tal vez no comprendas. Pero lo importante es que Rose es mi hija. Tenías razón después de todo, Lu: Rose es una Weasley.

—¡Es genial! —Exclamó Lucy, sonriendo — ¡Albus se pondrá muy contento!

Ron miró a Harry y a Ginny, quienes sonreían. No sólo Ron sabía que tenía una hija, no sólo los Weasley sabían que tenían una nueva nieta, sobrina, prima; sino que Albus tendría también a una amiga, alguien con quien jugar y con quien pasar aventuras...

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Ron, refiriéndose al pequeño.

—Se durmió hace rato —contestó Harry, sonriendo.

—Bueno, ya le diremos mañana —se encogió de hombros Ron, luego miró a su padre —. Mañana sólo trabajaré por la mañana, al medio día saldré. Iré por Rose al colegio y pasaré el día con ella —informó sonriendo.

—¡Qué bien! —Dijo la señora Weasley, sonriente —Así podrías traerla mañana y la conoceríamos al fin.

—No, mamá. Hasta el domingo —determinó el pelirrojo, un poco apenado.

—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó la pelirroja mayor, mirando a su hijo.

—Porque primero quiero pasar tiempo con ella —apuntó el pelirrojo.

—En eso tienes razón —apoyo Fred, un poco distraído. Su mente la ocupaba una rubia de ojos azules.

—Bueno, pues hubieras pasado tiempo con ella si lo hubieras sabido antes —espetó Molly Weasley, comenzando a enojarse.

—Lucy, sube a dormir —ordenó Audrey a su hija, al intuir lo que se avecinaba.

—Buenas noches —dijo la niña a todos y obedientemente salió de la sala dejando a los adultos solos.

—Mamá... —comenzó Ron.

—No me digas nada, Ronald Weasley —advirtió la señora Weasley —. Si Hermione no nos hubiera ocultado a la niña, ahora estaría con nosotros.

—Hermione tenía sus razones —intervino Percy, con cautela.

—¡Ninguna razón para ocultar un hijo! —replicó la madre de los pelirrojos, enfadada.

—Molly, cálmate cariño —pidió Arthur Weasley.

—¿Cómo me pides que me calme? —Dijo Molly, mirando a su marido — ¡Durante cinco años hemos ignorado el hecho de que tenemos una nieta!

—Tampoco debió ser fácil para Hermione, ¿no cree, Molly? —comentó Audrey un poco temerosa, pero ella apoyaba a su marido.

—Hubiera sido más fácil si le hubiera dicho a Ron —refutó la señora Weasley, con un poco de frialdad.

—No es cosa fácil —comentó Fred, mirando a su madre.

—Hermione creía que Ron la había engañado —terció Ginny, mirando a su madre también —. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que no debió ocultar su embarazo.

—Yo digo lo mismo que Ginny —se apresuró a decir Harry abrazando a su esposa.

—En todo caso, el único que tiene derecho a decidir es Ron. ¿Qué piensas tú, hijo? —preguntó Arthur a su hijo varón menor.

—Sinceramente, padre —contestó Ron, evitando mirar a nadie —, en este momento no quiero pensar en eso. Buenas noches —se despidió de los presentes y salió de casa de sus padres. Subió a su camioneta y condujo hasta su casa. Hubiera preferido no pensar en eso. Su mente sólo la había ocupado su hija y no quería pensar en nada más que arruinara su felicidad. Pero sin embargo, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Por un lado seguía amando a Hermione y al saber que tenía una hija con ella el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza; pero por otro lado, Hermione había ocultado a Rose por cinco años, ¿Cómo se supone que él reaccionara? Una parte le decía que la perdonará, que intentara rehacer su vida con ella, ¿pero ella lo seguía amando?

Por otro lado se sentía dolido, decepcionado con Hermione. ¿Cómo le habría hecho todos años para ocultar la verdad? ¿Cómo es que nunca sospechó nada? ¿Cómo pudo Hermione negarle el derecho de ver a su hija y a Rose de conocer a su padre? _ ¡Basta!_ se dijo Ron estacionando su camioneta. No podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de la ira, el odio y el rencor. Ése no era él. Golpeó el volante con una mano, frustrado. Lo único en lo que debería pensar por el momento era en la felicidad de su hija, Rose. Eso era lo único que le importaba en ese instante. Su hija no tenía que pagar los errores de Hermione y él.

Fred había salido poco después de que su hermano Ron se fuera. ¡Ahora resulta que tenía una sobrina de cinco años! Sonrió alegremente, mientras conducía hacia el departamento de Luna. Sabía que era muy tarde para ir a visitarla, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de verla. No había nada que pudiera empañar su felicidad, o eso es lo que él creía.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, entró al edificio donde vivía la rubia. Cinco minutos después estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de la rubia. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y espero a que le recibieran.

—¡Hola! —saludó al ver a la rubia.

—¡Hola! —respondió Luna, al parecer sorprendida por la tardía visita de su pelirrojo favorito.

—Sé que es tarde, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de verte —confesó el ojimiel, con una pícara sonrisa. Luna sonrió divertida y dejó entrar al pelirrojo.

—¿Te ofrezco algo? —preguntó, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—Lo que tú tomes —respondió Fred, sentándose en el sofá. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma que impregnaba el lugar.

—Preparé café —anunció Luna, regresando con dos humeantes tazas. Dio una a Fred y se quedó con la otra. Luna se sentó a su lado sonriendo.

—Hoy fue un día muy extraño —comentó Fred, antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Luna, sonriendo.

—Pues resulta que mi hermanito Ron tiene una hija… —Fred se interrumpió, ya que Luna en ese momento estaba tomando de su café y se comenzó a ahogar. Fred le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, cuando la rubia se calmó.

—Sí, sí… estoy bien —dijo Luna, levantándose del sofá. Así que Ron ya lo sabía. No había hablado con Hermione desde que la había visto en el parque. La barbilla le tembló al presentir lo que venía a continuación, pero ella había decidido correr ese riesgo por Hermione y por Rose.

—Fred… —comenzó Luna nerviosa, dándole la espalda. Sus manos temblaban levemente —… hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿Qué pasa, Luna? —inquirió Fred, comenzando a preocuparse; se puso de pie.

—Yo… yo… —titubeó Luna. Suspiró y tomando valor, se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente —… Fred, yo ya sabía sobre Rose.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —Fred se detuvo en seco, mirando a Luna a los ojos —Yo no he dicho que mi sobrina se llama Rose…

—Hermione es mi mejor amiga —confesó la rubia, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que querían salir —… y Rose es como mi sobrina.

—No… tú… imposible… —balbuceó Fred, sin mirarla. Luna no dijo nada limitándose a mirarlo, segundos después Fred levantó la vista y Luna sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón. La mirada de Fred expresaba enojo y decepción — ¿Cómo pudiste callarlo?

—Fred, no era yo quien debería decirlo —intentó disculparse la rubia. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba —. No me correspondía a mí.

—¡Tampoco tenías porqué callarlo! —gritó Fred pasándose ambas manos por el cabello, la miró dolido —Confiaba en ti Luna… y tú te callaste algo tan importante…

—¡No podía decirlo! —Le interrumpió Luna, alzando un poco la voz —Era Hermione quien debería hacerlo.

—Tú la encubriste todo este tiempo —le acusó el pelirrojo, con voz fría —. Mi hermano se ha perdido los primeros cinco años de la vida de su hija. Mis padres no conocieron a su nieta; y mis hermanos y yo a su sobrina.

—En verdad lo siento, Fred —se disculpó Luna, con voz temblorosa, pero el ojimiel alzó una mano para callarla.

—Creí muchas cosas de ti, Luna, pero no pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así —Fred la miró a los ojos antes de darse la vuelta. Se paró en la puerta y antes de salir volvió a mirar a la rubia —. No puedo estar con alguien que me miente.

Sin más, salió del departamento cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Luna se derrumbó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar. Le dolía aquello, más de lo que imaginó, porque simple y sencillamente estaba enamorada de Fred Weasley y ahora lo había perdido. Tal vez era mejor si no hubiera vuelto a creer en el amor, si nunca hubiera conocido a aquel pelirrojo de ojos color miel que rondaba por su mente todas las noches; que le sacaba suspiros sin darse cuenta; que había penetrado su corazón en tampoco tiempo…

Fred subió a su auto tratando de contener las lágrimas. Fred Weasley no lloraba y no lo iba a hacer. Hubiera preferido no creer en el amor, ya había experimentado una vez el dolor y de nuevo lo estaba haciendo. A rápida velocidad condujo por las calles hasta llegar a un bar. Necesitaba distraerse, olvidar que la mujer que amaba había ocultado algo tan importante para su familia. Y el alcohol lo ayudaría. Sentado en la barra con un whisky doble divisó a una pelinegra que le miraba seductoramente. Con una de sus típicas sonrisas de conquistador, caminó hacia la bella mujer…

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Sí, ya sé, no necesitan decirlo: capítulo extremadamente corto._

_Ya, pero es la primera parte, jeje, la segunda es mucho más interesante, a mi parecer. ¿Un adelanto? Un personaje clave en esta historia aparecerá. ¡No diré quién! Ya lo leerán y les advierto: lo aman o lo aman porque sí. _

_En cuanto Luna y Fred... auch, sólo les diré que ellos también tendrán su historia. _

_¿Qué más, qué más? ¡Oh, sí! También Hugo revelará algo, ya ustedes considerarán si es importante o no jeje._

_Por otro lado, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas._

_Gracias:__** neneru, Maaarxd, vickibombom, Lugrintson, LibrosVoladores, y FlightKey6098**__. ¡Muchas gracias! Sus palabras me animan mucho._

_Y disculpar a esta pobre escritora que anda en las nubes. Espero no tardar para la segunda parte de ese capítulo._

_Besos y saludos._

_LunitaEmo-Granger. _


End file.
